QUE SEAS FELIZ
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Hayate espera a Fate, Nanoha pronto volverá a clases, Miyuki visita a los Yagami y Fate luchando por sobrevivir. ¿Qué relación hay entre estas familias? ¿Cuál es la obsesión de Fate por su hermana? ¿Qué es la felicidad...? cap 8 próximo año XD broma XD
1. Chapter 1

fate estudiante de preparatoria que cursa segundo año, hayate su mejor amiga, nanoha estudiante de intercambio y la chica desconocida que le robará el corazón...

MSLN no es mío… -.-

Se escucha por los pasillos el toque de cambio de clase, se ve a los alumnos comenzar a aparecer por todas partes, y en un aula... una chica de mirada serena... se pone de pie y ve por la ventana que está junto a su asiento, da un ligero suspiro y comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida.

- Ey Fate-chan, por fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando desde la clase anterior pero el profesor me detuvo y... ¡¡o-oye espera!! - dice una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y corto mientras veía como su compañera se alejaba sin decir palabra alguna, sin siquiera mirarla.

-...-

- Entonces date prisa si no quieres que te deje atrás - Dice la mencionada haciendo una pequeña pausa a su paso para esperar a su amiga.

- El día de hoy estamos de mal humor ¿verdad? - comenta la castaña ya estando a paso igual con ella. –¿Sabes? no comprendo por qué en días como éste eres así, vamos es solo una vez al año y ¡TÚ!- se coloca frente a su amiga señalándola acusadoramente -¡TÚ DEBES PONER UNA CARA DE FELICIDAD CON UNA ENORME SONRISA!-.

- Si, si como el año pasado ¿no?, si no mal recuerdo, fuiste a mi casa e hiciste un total desorden con tu "FIESTA SORPRESA", ¡¿tienes idea de a qué hora me pude ir a dormir por estar arreglando el lugar?!... - su compañera reía bajamente al recordar ese día- y además… de las personas que fueron… solo te conocía a ti… - la chica tenía una expresión triste, cosa que su amiga pudo notar- aunque sabes, creo que fue un poco divertido- dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que aunque para todos en ese instituto era genial, para la chica que estaba a su lado era una simple máscara.

- Sabes que esa sonrisa no me engaña… bueno, como sea, este año tampoco te escaparás de mi "desorden" en tu casa, ¡cierto! estaba olvidando la razón por la que te buscaba- la castaña sonrió ampliamente y abrazó inesperadamente a su amiga - Feliz cumpleaños, Fate-chan -. La aludida se sorprendió al recibir ese abrazo y poco a poco lo correspondió al tiempo que decía – Gra…gracias.

-Oye, ¿puedes agacharte un poco?, eso de que seas alta hace que me sea difícil alcanzarte, te podría confundir con una pared un día de estos.

La otra chica al escuchar esto solo tuvo una palabra que decirle – Enana – y se inclinó un poco para abrazar a su amiga.

Después de separarse, Hayate comenzó a buscar algo de entre su mochila – no pienses que el regalo era el abrazo, aunque a cualquier persona le encantaría, y… como se que te gusta la lectura este año mi obsequio es… - extendió su mano con un libro. Fate al leer el título comenzó a caminar dejando a su amiga con el regalo en sus manos.

-Fate-chan.

La mencionada giró su rostro y algo impactó contra él – ¡Auch! Oye pero ¿por qué me lanzas el libro? Pudo ser peligroso.

Desde una distancia apropiada su amiga le respondía – ¡porque sabes amortiguar los golpes de los objetos que te lanzo! – una larga laaaarga distancia.

-¡Ahí estás Hayate Yagami! – una chica apareció detrás de Fate mientas señalaba a lo lejos a una Hayate semioculta en la esquina del pasillo.

-¡Demonios! me encontraron, ¡bueno Fate-chan te veré en casa!- le guiño un ojo y desapareció del pasillo.

-¿Eh?- era lo único que dijo Fate mientras veía como esa chica seguida de otras corrían en dirección a donde había escapado su amiga.

Se agachó para levantar el libro que su amiga le había arrojado y lo tomó, aún leyendo con extrañes el título que lo adornaba, luego se dio cuenta que a mitad de las páginas había un pequeño separador y lo tomó – "Si algún día encuentras la felicidad nuevamente, quiero ser la primera en saberlo, con cariño, YO. YH." Gracias, Hayate… - y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

Luego de camiar a casa un largo rato… - ya llegué… si como si fuera a responder alguien…- entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida mientras una lágrima caía silenciosamente.

---------------------------------------------

Weno weno weno, ps aqi dehando lo ke ez el inisio de mi primer fic XD

Creo algo así como antes de XD

Normalmente me gusta más hacer garabatos jajaja… n_nU si…

hoy comienzo a experimentar… un inicio corto porque no se trabajar a velocidad y mucho menos con demasiadas letras XD

y ojalá sea un escrito de agrado n_n y si no XD que le vamos a hacer XD a leer otro XD

Ps pacenla bien y cigan leyendo mas fics que enriqesen la imajinaziom XD


	2. cap 1: comienzo

Güeno aki dehando el primer cap a ber ke suzede XD

Lo de siempre lo dicho en la primera parte

Y comenzamos XD

**Cap 1**

**Iniciemos**

**--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡¡Voy tarde, voy tarde!! … ¡¡ya me voy!! – dice una chica de largo cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta de lado.

- ¡Oye espera! Olvidas tu… – antes de poder terminar se escucha un portazo, señal de que se había ido.

- Date prisa o llegarás tarde - dice una mujer de cabello del mismo color que la chica, pero de mayor edad, viendo en la mesa el almuerzo que sin darse cuenta su hermana había olvidado.

-----

- ¡¡Llegué!! – se veía a la misma chica luego de correr varias calles para poder llegar a su destino.

Frente a ella, la entrada del lugar que tanto se esforzó por alcanzar. Las puertas le hacían una cordial invitación a pasar, los árboles y jardines… saludaban con el fresco viento que los rodeaba, era como imaginaba que sería un lugar así.

- … Una vez más los invito a que disfrutemos de este ciclo escolar y demos siempre lo mejor de nosotros –

Una voz atrapó sus pensamientos por un instante, hasta el momento en que vio su reloj.

-Llegué tarde…- decía con una cara de resignación mientras tomaba asiento bajo un árbol – bueno, al menos ya estoy aquí – sonreía plácidamente para si misma viendo con emoción el lugar donde se encontraba.

- Señorita, ¿qué hace aquí? Todos los demás estudiantes ya han ingresado a sus aulas - una mujer que pasaba cerca se detuvo – sabe que no deben estar fuera de clases- decía esto como un regaño al tiempo que la chica se ponía de pie estrepitosamente.

-A, nyahaha-ha…, si… em… disculpe, es que no se en qué grupo estoy… - hablaba con nerviosismo mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca.

-¿Usted es la alumna de intercambio? – Decía la mujer mientras analizaba detenidamente a la joven alumna – déjeme ver - comenzó a buscar entre los documentos que llevaba en sus brazos - su nombre es… aquí está, usted es Takamachi Nanoha, ¿cierto? Y su clase está… perfecto, acompáñeme por favor-. Nanoha solo atinaba a afirmar con la cabeza, ya que el nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella.

- La alumna del segundo grado, Testarossa, por favor diríjase a la dirección – por todos los pasillos se escuchaba el aviso en el altavoz.

Luego de unos minutos… alguien toca la puerta.

Toc toc (¿quien es? XD lo siento no pude evitarlo / fuera de lugar)

-Adelante, por favor.

Con el simple sonido de la puerta abriéndose Nanoha se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, en realidad no sabía por qué la habían llevado ahí y ahora llamaban a alguien, en realidad solo quería saber a donde debía ir.

Una estudiante pasó junto a ella y se dirigió al escritorio, Nanoha se percató de que la persona que acababa de entrar la estaba viendo, así que como mejor pudo saludó con su mano, sin decir palabras ya que mágicamente su voz había desparecido.

-Hola, buenos días – respondió al saludo con una alegre sonrisa para después saludar a la persona que estaba frente a ellas.

- Buenos días señorita Yagami, y dígame el día de hoy ¿a qué debemos su visita?- la directora conocía a los alumnos de su institución y la chica que estaba frente a ella era una persona que… simplemente no podía pasar desapercibida…

-Jajajajajaja, no se preocupe, aún es muy temprano como para que tengan quejas de mi ¿no cree?, estoy en representación de mi compañera, en estos momentos no está así que el profesor me dijo que viniera, tal vez sea de ayuda. – había tomado asiento junto al escritorio mientras hojeaba un libro que estaba ahí.

- Supongo que con usted estará bien… verá, esta jovencita es la alumna de intercambio y su grupo es el mismo que ustedes, así que me gustaría dejarla a cargo para que la guíe por las instalaciones y le enseñe todo lo necesario, además de que le explique como manejamos las cosas aquí ¿ que dice?-

- Así que es de intercambio, de acuerdo, pero le advierto que por hacer esto, el día de hoy pasará por alto las quejas que le den de mi, ¿hecho? – Hayate extendió su mano.

-Usted… es un caso perdido… - para Hayate, que esa mujer de cabellos rosa hablara así era suficiente para confirmar el trato – bueno, será mejor que vayan a su salón, y recuerde señorita Takamachi si hay algo que no quede claro respecto a esta institución siéntase en la libertad de venir y preguntar.

-Sí, e… así lo haré, m… con permiso – y haciendo una reverencia salió del lugar siendo guiada por la castaña de cabello corto.

- Entonces nos vamos – jalaba a la nueva alumna en dirección a algún lugar, claro está, uno que no fuera su salón de clases…

- Bueno pues comenzaremos por aquí, este lugar es la Biblioteca, jajaja si, con tantos libros no te habrías dado cuenta ¿verdad? –

Por su parte Nanoha miraba con asombro el tamaño del lugar, si ya desde fuera se veía inmenso por dentro era mucho mejor, a ella no le daba muy bien la lectura pero le gustaba ir a esos lugares cuando se sentía estresada.

- ¡Hola Yuuno! , cuanto tiempo sin verte – gritó Hayate.

-Shhh!! Hayate te he dicho miles de veces que no grites – regañaba un chico con gafas que se encontraba en la recepción de la Biblioteca – además ¿no se supone que debes estar en clases?

- Si si… como sea no he venido para molestarte, estoy enseñándole todo con lo que cuenta nuestra escuela – señalaba a Nanoha que seguía entretenida viendo los estantes llenos de libros.

-Y… ¿Quién es? – preguntaba el chico que sin darse cuenta no había dejado de ver a la nueva alumna.

- ¡Ey Nanoha quiero presentarte a un amigo!- Hayate agitaba su mano mientras con toda intensión gritó con mas fuerza.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO GRITEEEES!-

- Ya, ya entendí pero si sigues gritando así, perderás tu puesto de Bibliotecario –

Al escuchar esto, Yuuno se dio cuenta de su acción, mientras con la mirada pudo ver que todos los ahí presentes… lo miraban asesinamente.

-¡Hayate este lugar es fantástico! -

-¡¡¡Waaa!!!- Nanoha había aparecido detrás de Yuuno y éste se había asustado, y nuevamente todos lo mirban…

-Este… disculpen… he he he… ah…, comienzo a querer que me saquen de aquí… - decía a la multitud que estaba con sus libros listos para ser arrojados contra él.

-Me pregunto si en verdad eres un chico…, en fin, Nanoha quiero presentarte, él es el Bibliotecario de nuestra escuela Yuuno Scrya, Yuuno ella es la nueva estudiante de intercambio Nanoha Takamachi.

-Gusto en conocerte, Yuuno-kun, si quieres puedes llamarme Nanoha- apenas lo había conocido y ya le hablaba amigablemente, a veces Nanoha se despistaba de sus acciones.

-Na…noha, er… quiero decir, e… mucho gusto, igualmente, ¡¡encantado!! - El joven se ruborizo de la vergüenza y gracias a quien sabe quien que Nanoha no lo hubiera notado.

El joven era bien conocido en toda la institución, no solo por ser el bibliotecario sino por ser un tipo amable, tranquilo, sencillo y "lindo".

-Lo siento por ti, cuatro ojos, pero me la llevo de aquí o será presa de tus locuras – sonreía pícaramente, ya que él había entendido perfectamente el comentario y se había puesto mas rojo de lo que ya estaba.

- Hasta luego Yuuno-kun, espero poder venir de vez en cuando- Nanoha agitaba la mano despidiéndose.

-Si te esperaré… - él amablemente se despedía también. Y pasado un rato de que ellas hubiesen salido del lugar, aún permanecía de pie en el lugar donde la saludó.

___

Pasado un buen rato:

-Bien aquí estamos mi lugar preferido ¡LA CAFETERÍA!- se dibujaba claramente en el rostro de Hayate el amor que le profesaba a ese lugar, no tardó mucho en comprar algo de beber mientras invitaba a Nanoa a estar ahí un poco mas, o como decía ella "para descansar de tanto trabajar".

-Ahora te toca elegir el lugar que quieres visitar, dime ¿alguno en especial?- mientras seguía tomando la malteada que había comprado en la cafetería, Hayate miraba alegremente que desde la mañana que la había visto hasta ese momento su mueva compañera se había animado más sin estar tan nerviosa como al comienzo.

-Sip, ¿Dónde está el gimnasio? –

-¡Ugh! … cof.. cof.. – de solo escuchar la plabra "gimnasio" la chica había cambiado su expresión, a una de terror – pero, pero, ¿a qué quieres ir ahí?... quiero decir ahí no hay nada bueno, mucho ruido, muchas personas…, -Nanoha la miraba con extrañeza, ¿por qué su acompañante no querría ir a ese lugar? - ok ok te llevaré-.

- Ne, Hayate-chan, fue muy divertido el recorrido que hicimos, gracias – hayate solo caminaba con una sonrisa de miedo.

-De nada… -

-Pero después del gimnasio ¿podrías mostrarme donde queda el saló de clases?, es lo más importante y no hemos ido-.

- De acuerdo, ¡decidido! ¡Iremos al saló ahora mismo! – con una sonrisa victoriosa comenzó a cambiar su trayectoria, pero fue detenida.

-No, primero iremos al gimnasio, ¿recuerdas? - Nanoha en verdad quería ir a ese lugar así que Hayate accedió sin reproche alguno.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí, ya lo viste ahora escapemos… -

-¿Por qué te ocultas? – Nanoha veía cómo Hayate se escabullía entre los materiales de deportes, hasta que chocó con algo…

-Capitana, que grata sorpresa verla por aquí… - una estudiante de mirada segura y un poco fría que sostenía un balón saludaba con una sonrisa y un tono sarcásticos a quien al parecer era su superior…

-E… ja...ja…ja… ¿hola? Solo pasaba por aquí a ver como entrenaban, ya saben deben practicar mucho, y bueno, tengo que irme, hay muchos asuntos pendientes que debo solucionar- estaba poniéndose de pie limpió sus rodillas y…

-¡QUE NO ESCAPE! – repentinamente gritó.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – no le dio tiempo de reaccionar siquiera cuando sintió varios golpes que acabaron dejándola en el suelo y muchos balones rebotando alrededor suyo.

-Au… eso dolió…- Se ponía de pie mientras limpiaba su uniforme lleno de polvo.

-Eso le pasa por ser una irresponsable que nos abandona a nuestra suerte, ¡se supone que es la capitana! – la joven estudiante de con quien se había topado estaba señalándola amenazadoramente

-Eh, Hayate-chan ¿te encuentras bien? – Nanoha veía con extrañeza la situación, ciertamente se notaba en el rostro de Hayate que era divertido, pero no en el de la persona que la detuvo, en esa otra persona se veía enojo…

-Si, gracias-.

-Bueno ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no te quedas?, seguramente estás escapando de clases otra vez – y era casi lo que estaba haciendo.

- En verdad lo siento, pero hoy no puedo, estoy enseñándole el lugar a la nueva estudiante- señalando a Nanoha - su nombre es… -.

-Nanoha, me llamo Nanoha Takamachi, gusto en conocerte- extendió su mano.

- Mucho gusto, soy Teana Lanster, pero puedes llamarme Tea – la chica de cabellos naranja recibió el saludo amablemente.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué atacaron a Hayate-chan? – un sino de interrogación estaba marcado en su rostro.

- Tomemos asiento, que esto va para largo – propuso Hayate que ya estaba sentada en las gradas del lugar.

- … Y como es la capitana debería estar a cargo de nosotras pero siempre escapa y tenemos que ir por ella a la fuerza. – la chica decía eso con fatiga.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Hayate se ocultaba tras de Nanoha.

- Ya veo, entonces Hayate-chan estás n el equipo de Baloncesto de la escuela ¿eh? Y… - con mas seriedad – ¿como es posible que seas la capitana?-. (Hasta yo me pregunto eso… o.o ).

-Eso te lo puedo explicar yo- intervino Tea – a pesar de ser una enana…-.

-¡Oye!- Hayate quiso decir algo, pero fue fulminada por la mirada de la pelinaranja.

-Es increíble a la hora de jugar-. Daba un suspiro mientras veía el balón ue sostenía en sus manos.

- Oh, gracias, eso me halaga – Hayate se enorgullecía cuando alguien hacía comentarios de esa manera sobre ella – pero es hora de irnos, aun debo mostrarle a Nanoha el salón donde estará.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡Eso es lo primero que debías hacer!! ¡no puedo creer que te hayan dicho que le dieras ese recorrido!- se puso de pie con un aire de terror a su alrededor.

- ¡Huye Nanoha!, ¡en ese estado es peligrosa! – Hayate sacó a Nanoha del lugar a gran velocidad y sin dejar de correr, llegaron a su destino final.

- Bien, ya estamos fuera de peligro – se encontraban en el interior de un saló, a esa hora todos los alumnos se había retirado de las aulas – este será tu salón de clases y este será tu asiento - una música extraña comenzó a escucharse - disculpa debo salir un momento, no tardo… ¿si? Habla Hayate…

Tras ver a Hayate salir del salón Nanoha comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, común como un salón de clases, normal como debía ser, y lo que más llamó su atención, la preciosa vista que había desde las ventanas.

- Estar en el 4 piso es fantástico, el cielo se ve hermoso – se acercaba a las ventanas y miraba con asombro el paisaje que le brindaba ese lugar.

- …Tienes razón, la vista desde ahí es hermosa –

- ¿Eh?- alguien más estaba ahí, y no se había percatado del momento en que entró –dis.. disculpe, es solo que pensé que no había nadie, y bueno…. Er… es mi primer día de clases y no conozco el lugar y – unos pasos se acercaban.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema en que estés aquí, yo también soy una estudiante, aunque ya es tarde para estar aquí, ¿no crees?-

El salón estaba obscuro, sin embargo claramente podían notarse unos ojos de peculiar color.

- Con permiso – se acercó al pupitre donde estaba Nanoha y tomó un libro que estaba bajo la mesa – bueno gusto en saludarla, hasta mañana… - y tranquilamente se fue…

-Ya regresé, es hora de irnos, podrían aparecer fantasmas- Hayate regresaba y tomaba su mochila – dicen que aquí hay fantasmas… - decía todo con su toque de diversión que era contagioso…

- Tal vez he visto uno… - si, Nanoha era un poco despistada. –Hayate-chan, hace un momento mientras estabas afuera, alguien entró al salón, su voz era muy suave, y… ¿habrá sido un fantasma?

-jajajajaja no, tal vez fue un estudiante, a veces olvidan algo y regresan por ello, ya sabes como en cualquier escuela- caminaba tranquilamente mientras Nanoha la acompañaba a paso igual.

------

-Bueno, hasta mañana, yo vivo en esa dirección – Se despidió Nanoha – y gracias otra vez.

-De nada, cuídate, nos vemos mañana- ya a distancia Hayate comenzó a caminar a su casa, no sin antes detenerse a visitar a alguien importante.

Mientras caminaba, Nanoha miraba el cielo sin fijarse que estaba por chocar con alguien.

-¡¡disculpa, no me fijé por donde iba!! – se disculpó rápidamente.

-Perdona- una chica de un largo cabello rubio caminaba a paso veloz mientras leía un libro el cual se veía muy interesante pues ni cuenta se dio de que con quien chocó era la misma persona que encontró junto a su pupitre.

Nanoha tampoco lo había notado pues sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el libro que llevaba en frente, así que siguió su camino tranquilamente.

-ya llegué-

-Nanoha, que bien que ya regresaste olvidaste tu almuerzo en la mañana-.

-Es cierto, mañana no lo olvidaré- decía esto con tranquilidad ya que por no querer llegar tarde había olvidado su almuerzo, aunque con el día que tuvo eso fue lo de menos- pero la próxima vez ¡si llegaré a tiempo!. Su mano hecha un puño como muestra de que se esforzaría.

-¿y que tal te fue en tu primer día? – su hermana estaba cocinando así que Nanoha fue a platicarle su día mientras le ayudaba en la cocina.

------

-Fate-chan ¿estas en casa?- Hayate tocaba la puerta insistentemente.

-Disculpa Hayate, acabo de regresar de la escuela- apareciendo por la entrada Fate sacó unas llaves de su mochila mientras guardaba el libro que estaba leyendo momentos antes.

-No te preocupes, pensé que estarías en casa, pero últimamente tienes que quedarte mucho tiempo allá- una sonrisa de Hayate siempre animaba a su amiga- veo que después de todo mi libro si te gustó- .

-Tú y tus bromas de mal gusto – algún día pagaras por todo- abría la puerta e invitaba a que su amiga pasara.

-Ya pagué… créeme- recordaba la lluvia de golpes que recibió con los balones de baloncesto que su equipo le arrojó.

Mientras Hayate le contaba lo sucedido en el gimnasio, Fate servía té y lo llevaba a la sala.

- Oye ¿todavía hay pastel del que traje el otro día?- se levanto de su lugar y fue a la cocina.

- ¿Qué piensas que soy como tú, una aborazada? Por supuesto que aún hay… - daba un sorbo a su té.

- pero así me quieres… Woooow pero si que le has quitado una buena parte, solo queda para mi- sacaba un trozo de pastel del refrigerador - y dime… que estuviste haciendo todo el día…- ya estaba de regreso en la sala.

Luego de platicar largo rato Hayate se despidió y nuevamente Fate se quedaba con la soledad…

- ¿Quién habría sido esa persona?... que importa… - caminó a la sala y sacó nuevamente el libro que estaba leyendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La verdad me pierdo pero así me gusta ser, una persona que se pierde a cada rato XD así que si no se le entiende nimodo, entiendele por favor T-T XD

Muajaja aquí una vez mas pasando a mi desorden mental:

Ps de entrada ezthá un inhizio cimple i syn interéz kreo…

Pero como digo también, todo tiene una razón de ser XD y la verdad

No se XD

^-^ gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews

Si escribo así en notas de autor porque me gusta expresar mi enredo XD

Como dicen, cambia tu vida un rato con pequeños detalles

Y eso hice XD jajaja

A ver que hago en el siguiente (perdón por los comentarios dentro XD si esos que había entre paréntesis XD.


	3. cap 2: ¿quie es?

MSLN no me pertenece y fin… o.o

**Cap 2**

**¿Quién es?****…**

**--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido del despertador hace acto de presencia como cada mañana.

-Buenos días… - un rostro somnoliento que se asoma de entre las sábanas toma el despertador y lo apaga – un rato más… - y tal como se asomó, vuelve a cubrirse.

-¡Buenos días Hayate!-

Un movimiento brusco y repentino en su cama hace que casi caiga de la misma, se asoma nuevamente encontrándose con unos ojos azules muy animados.

-Vita… te dije que no saltes sobre mi cama… - se levantaba aún con "sueño" escrito en su rostro.

-¡Hayate! Hoy te toca cocinar – la niña, que seguía aún sobre la cama, la jalaba de una manga de su pijama.

-Sí, sí, ya se… solo deja que me dé una ducha y luego voy a preparar el desayuno-

-¡Sí!- respondía alegremente la niña de aproximadamente 11 años (la verdad no se de qué edad se ve o.o) mientras salía corriendo del cuarto de su hermana mayor (o.o)

-Se nota que Zafira la hace sufrir – sonreía divertida recordando los extraños guisos que hacía su hermano mayor y los gestos que siempre ocasionaba en la menor.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaba lista para preparar el desayuno.

-¡Hayate! ¿Qué prepararás hoy?- la pequeña pelirroja se acercaba al lugar donde la castaña estaba.

-Bueno, no sé que preparar, dime ¿qué te gustaría el día de hoy?- se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y con una dulce sonrisa puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, sabía que a Vita le gustaba que la tratara así.

-¡Yo quiero…!-

-Oye Vita, no debes dejar que te consientan tanto y Hayate, deja de consentirla – sin dejar que terminara su frase, un muchacho de expresión seria y cuerpo fornido bajaba de las escaleras llevando entre una de sus manos algo que parecía ser…

-Y lo más importante – levantó el objeto que llevaba en su mano, la evidencia perfecta – ¿qué hacía esto en MI cuarto? - .

-¡Devuélvemelo!- Vita rápidamente corrió por el conejito que su hermano tenía….

-No me agrada que entres y desordenes mi cuarto y dejes juguetes tuyos – con suavidad lanzó el peluche a su hermanita y terminó de bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días, Zafira- Hayate saludaba a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-… No me digas que acabas de despertar - Zafira se acercaba a Hayate, viendo que el desayuno aún no estaba listo.

-¡Hoy desayunaremos hot cakes! – decía Vita mientras ayudaba a Hayate a tomar los ingredientes

-Está bien, si Hayate no se niega, entonces estoy de acuerdo.-

A Zafira también le agradaba que fuera Hayate quien cocinara, él también sabía que era malo en la cocina y todo lo que ella hacía era mucho mejor.

El desayuno pasó como todos los días, con risas alrededor de la mesa, comentarios y discusiones entre el mayor y la menor, que era lo que más divertía a Hayate. A pesar de las adversidades que les había regalado el destino años atrás, ellos seguían tan unidos como siempre lo fueron y eso era algo que se admiraba en esa familia… porque todos los que los conocían sabían de su pasado.

- Bien, me voy a la escuela, debo ir por Fate-chan – Hayate tomó su mochila y salió de casa corriendo; a ella siempre le había gustado correr y sentir en viento chocar contra su piel, simplemente le gustaba…

- ¡Saluda a Fate de mi parte, dile que espero que venga a jugar pronto! – Vita había salido a despedir a su hermana, hasta que la perdió de vista cuando cortó dirección en una esquina.

-Bueno, pues supongo que me toca limpiar todo esto… - un problema de la cocina de Hayate era que siempre dejaba todo un desorden y a Zafira le tocaba levantar todo, así como cuando él cocinaba la encargada era ella.

Vita entró a casa y tomó su mochila para también ir a su escuela.

- Oni-chan ya me voy a la escuela también –

- Sí, ve con cuidado y recuerda no llegar tarde hoy-.

Luego de que Vita se fuera y Zafira terminara de arreglar todo, él también se dispuso a ir a su trabajo. Era un tipo joven de aproximadamente 23 años que hacía poco había terminado sus estudios y que, gracias a su buen desempeño, pudo encontrar un trabajo estable en poco tiempo. Él trabajaba como profesor de deportes en una Universidad muy conocida y prestigiada del lugar.

--

-¡Ey Nanoha!-

Nanoha se encontraba bajo un árbol, mirando su reloj y al ver a Hayate sonrió y saludó -Hayate-chan buenos días- su saludo matutino y una sonrisa con entusiasmo, saber que ya tenía una nueva amiga en ese lugar era bueno.

-Buenos días, ¡woooh! Hoy he corrido mas tiempo- decía agitadamente mientras descansaba un momento recargada en el árbol.

- ¿Siempre corres para ir a la escuela? –

-Verás, cuando se trata de huir debes saber que tu velocidad es la mejor amiga- Nanoha la veía con extrañeza – jajaja, es broma, simplemente me gusta correr - y así terminó su comentario se dispuso a caminar en dirección a algún lugar que la otra castaña desconocía.

-¿A donde vamos?, la escuela es por allá – señalaba la dirección que esperaba tomaran.

- Sip, pero mi amiga vive por allá- Señalando otra dirección, - si quieres puedes adelantarte nosotras te alcanzaremos luego- sonrió y se despidió.

-No, te acompañaré-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, aún es temprano para llegar- y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una gran casa la cual poseía elegancia por doquier, pero también una sensación muy solitaria.

-¡Fate-chan! –

Nanoha cerró los ojos por el repentino grito de su compañera – podrías usar el timbre - .

- Sí, pero me gusta molestarla, así sale más rápido – su sonrisa traviesa esperaba fija en la puerta.

Luego de un rato llamándola y al ver que no salía…

-Que extraño, parece que no está- se acercó a la puerta y metió su mano al bolsillo de su falda del uniforme – tal vez está durmiendo – sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta.

-¡¡Qué haces!! Si alguien te ve te podrías meter en problemas por entrar a una casa ajena y… además –

-Ya, no te preocupes, esta copia me la regaló ella misma y todos por aquí me conocen- le sonrió ampliamente y la invitó a entrar.

-¿Segura…?- Nanoha estaba preocupada sin embargo accedió a entrar.

-… -

-Bonito lugar ¿verdad? – Hayate subía las escaleras mientras que en la entrada Nanoha contemplaba la magnificencia del lugar.

-Como… sacada de un sueño… - caminaba lentamente mientras veía con detalle todo lo que había ahí dentro, tan concentrada como para haber notado la expresión que tenía su amiga en ese momento, tan centrada en ese lugar que no escuchó el momento en que Hayate habló… silenciosamente…

Como una persona que está sufriendo… -Pero igual que el infierno… - apretaba sus manos con fuerza y sonreía tranquilamente.

-Ne Hayate, ¿quien vive aquí?- Nanoha se apresuró a subir hasta donde estaba su amiga.

-Alguien a quien quiero que conozcas – y abrió la puerta que estaba frente a ella, esperando encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

-¿Fate, cierto?-

-¿Eh?, no está…- entró al cuarto como si del suyo mismo se tratase, - qué extraño, normalmente… siempre me llama-.

Nanoha por su parte se acercó al pequeño escritorio que se encontraba ahí. Mientras Hayate sacaba su celular para llamar a su amiga y saber dónde estaba su amiga encontró una hoja doblada por la mitad con una pequeña leyenda que decía:

-Si lees esto es porque entraste sin mi permiso… c.c. Fate.-

-Hayate-chan creo que esto es para ti- se acercó a ella extendiéndole la hoja que había encontrado sobre el escritorio.

-Aver a ver, qué excusa me regalará hoy- sonreía mientras abría la hoja para leer.

-…- dio un fuerte suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Sucede algo? – en ese momento Nanoha podía ver cierta preocupación en la chica que estaba sobre la cama.

-Nada, sólo que… bueno, por ahora no esta- se levantó y sonrió pesadamente.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?- Veía su reloj dando a entender que la hora de entrar a clases se acercaba.

Y así, salieron en dirección a la escuela.

--

-No… otra vez no…-

Alguien estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Lo lamento mucho capitana pero sus deberes son sus deberes- Teana Lanster estaba esperándola desde hacía un rato y todo para avisarle que esa semana tendrían un partido de basket con otra escuela y su jugadora principal no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-No te perdonaré si llegas a faltar a ese partido- miraba asesinamente a su superior.

-Ok ok pero… - se quedó muda al sentir esa mirada asesina.

-Nanoha-san ¿aún no eliges tu club?- Nanoja negaba tranquilamente, -ya veo, ¿por qué no te nos unes?-

-¡¡Wooow!! ¡¡QUÉ!! – Hayate expresaba al máximo su sorpresa y con horror miraba y escuchaba lo que sucedía hasta que intervino, -por tu bien… será mejor que escapes…

-Oye, que a ti no te guste no significa que a ella no le agrade… - Tea miraba perezosamente a su compañera.

-Bueno, yo planeaba entrar al club de Tenis- tomaba una expresión pensativa.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces estás invitada cuando quieras venir a vernos y si quieres practicar con nosotras- sonrió amablemente la chica pelinaranja.

-¿No habrá problema?- Seguía pensando.

-Ninguno- sonreía para animarla- bueno, me tengo que ir, mis clases ya comenzaron, hasta luego- y se fue corriendo su clase.

-Esa niña… -Hayate miraba divertida a la que corría frente a ellas – algún día será una gran capitana - miraba con alegría.

-Hayate-chan, vayamos a clases también -. Y fueron a su saló.

-Si-.

Las clases pasaron y todo fue como un día normal.

Durante la tarde Hayate había invitado a Nanoha a salir a conocer el lugar con mas detenimiento, enseñarle zonas que eran entretenidas y divertidas, sin duda había sido un buen día, pero Nanoha no podía evitar recordar esa mirada de preocupación en su amiga.

Rápidamente llegó la noche, el segundo día de clases había terminado.

--

Jueves por la tarde, tareas que realizar, información que buscar, Nanoha había ido a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaba.

-Hola Yuuno-kun-

-Nanoha, que tal, hoy también has venido por un libro ¿verdad?- si Nanoha fuese mas observadora, podría haber notado el modo en que el joven bibliotecario la miraba, la trataba, le hablaba…

-Sí, tengo mucha tarea y quiero terminarla hoy para estar libre el fin de semana, Hayate-chan dijo que quiere ir a visitar un lugar que… - pero no, ella nunca lo notaría… - nyahahaha olvidé el nombre del lugar. – Pasaba su mano por su nuca y agitaba su otra mano – pero de cualquier forma, quiero terminar mis deberes.

-Bueno y dime ¿qué libros buscarás hoy? – se acercó al computador que estaba en la recepción esperando que le dijera los nombres.

-Los libros que buscas están en el sexto pasillo del segundo piso, el estante número 4- dijo amablemente el bibliotecario.

-Gracias Yuuno-kun – y con esa sonrisa que derretía al chico fue en busca de esos libros.

Casi al llegar al estante que debí buscar escuchó una voz, alguien que hablaba…

-Sí, ya lo tengo, oye… está bien, yo lo terminaré, sí, gracias, nos vemos.-

Y llegó a su destino…

-¿Hu? – Nanoha se detuvo al ver a una chica rubia que le daba la espalda, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Se podría decir que estaba escuchando mi conversación, ¿cierto?- la chica de cabellos dorados seguía dando la espalda, pero claramente estaba hablándole a Nanoha.

-A, dis… disculpa, yo estaba, vine por un libro… etto… - hacía ademanes graciosos a pesar de que la rubia no volteaba a verla.

-No, disculpe, creo que en ocasiones no me fijo en lo que digo- la rubia se giró para quedar frente a la castaña y sin verla comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa que estaba cerca.

-Perdona- justamente la rubia llevaba el libro que la castaña necesitaba – ese libro…

-Está en la tercera fila a la derecha- y siguió caminando.

-Gracias… - nunca había conocido a una persona que fuera tan… tan… - bueno, al menos ya tengo el libro- y cambiando su expresión, fue a otra mesa y comenzó a leer.

-M…… m…… - luego de una hora y seguía leyendo- ¡no entiendo!- se dejó caer sobre el libro y la rubia que seguía ahí se percató de ello, lo que ocasionó que se riera de las expresiones tan graciosas que tenía esa chica.

Media hora después seguía en el mismo problema, hasta que una voz suave le habló- ¿Te ayudo?- una voz que se le hizo un poco conocida…

-Nyahaha… em… como lo digo, ¿por favor?... – Nanoha volvía a pasar su mano por su nuca, cosa que hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa.

-Veo que las matemáticas no se te dan bien- un brazo pasó cerca de ella y tomó los apuntes que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Woa! – por fin reaccionaba a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-Oye… no soy un fantasma si eso es lo que piensas… - La chica se cubrió el rostro con las notas que había tomado un momento antes.

-No, pero… - miraba con extrañeza a la persona que tenía frente a ella.

- … - la chica de frente estaba cabizbaja viendo los apuntes o eso aparentaba, - Sí, mis ojos son raros… ¿tiene algo de malo?- lo decía tajantemente.

- ¿Raros?... a, no, m… es que eres la persona que estaba hablando y…, bueno… e… no lo había notado –sonreía nerviosamente al recordad la forma fría en que se había dirigido esa persona anteriormente.

- Ah… - en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa escapó de la rubia – eso era… - decía inaudiblemente para sí.

- Oye… si quieres puedes tomar asiento - la castaña le indicaba un lugar para sentarse – no creo que te sea fácil lograr que entienda – sonreía calmadamente para la rubia.

-Sí, gracias- tomó asiento.

--

Durante el rato que estuvieron trabajando en ese libro Nanoha no podía apartar su vista de aquella chica, sentía que la había visto antes, o tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas, del modo que fuese no podía dejar de contemplar a ese semblante tranquilo, pacifico…

- Triste… -

¿Hm?- la rubia que estaba frente a ella volteó su vista por un momento, topándose directamente co unos ojos azules que no la dejaban de ver - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó regresando rápidamente a su explicación en el libro.

-¡Nada!, disculpa… - se alejó de la mesa un poco haciendo sus ademanes tan característicos.

Miró nuevamente a la castaña sin que ésta se percatara de ello - Bien, entonces lo que este apartado quiere decir es que…- continuó explicando largo rato, hasta que finalmente terminaron, y llegó la despedida.

-¡Fantástico, por fin terminamos! – Nanoha estiraba sus brazos hacia el frente y sonreía con mucho entusiasmo mientras la rubia aún con la mirada baja respondía con un simple "si".

- Me alegra que por fin haya terminado su trabajo, entonces, me retiro – se levantó del asiento y con una ligera reverencia se dispuso a caminar.

- No lo habría hecho sin tu ayuda- fue entonces cuando la castaña se percató de que su acompañante se estaba marchando. – O-oye espera… - se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo pero en un momento que desvió su vista, pues iba a chocar con la mesa, la perdió. – Gracias - .

Miró su reloj notando que ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde, considerando la hora a la que había llegado fue mucho tiempo para ella, sin embargo, por alguna razón ese tiempo fue imperceptible.

Fue a la recepción esperando encontrar a Yuuno para poder despedirse, sin embargo no lo encontró, al parecer él tenía un horario de trabajo para la mañana y alguien más tenía el de la tarde.

-Hola – dijo al bibliotecario.

-Hola, buen día. ¿Encontró el libro que necesitaba? – un joven de cabello violeta, mirada seria y anteojos tomaba el libro que ella le extendía.

- Sí, gracias-. Mientras el joven capturaba datos en el computador, ella buscaba en el lugar alguna presencia de su amigo, sin embargo no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe donde está Yuuno-kun?-.

-Él se encuentra todos los días desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde- respondía mientras seguía escribiendo.

- Oh – se quedó pensando por un rato hasta que el muchacho le entregó el libro y después de haber llenado datos de su estadía, como requisito de la biblioteca, se fue.

- Ey, Nanoha – la mencionada volteó al lugar del que provino esa voz.

- Yuuno-kun- una sonrisa se reflejó en su semblante – exactamente estaba pensando en ti-.

Podría decirse que ella definitivamente no hace más que decir lo que piensa, pero el joven de larga cabellera…

-¿E-en mi? – su emoción que había sido de encontrar a Nanoha "casualmente" se aumentó rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras.

- Un- la chica afirmaba enérgicamente – estaba pensando que me gustaría - su voz se tornaba nerviosa conforme pasaban sus palabras – em… si tú quisieras… -.

El chico estaba en las nubes, jamás pensó que ella sería tan decidida, pero no, sus nubes pronto desaparecerían y él caería en picada, por ahora…

-Si podrías ayudarme a entender este libro, quiero decir, lo entiendo pero hay palabras y fechas que desconozco y pienso que tú como bibliotecario, e… nyahaha…ha, ¿podrías ayudarme…? –

-Por supuesto- Su sonrisa enérgica no era exactamente lo que su nube desvanecida sentía… - cuando quieras que te lo explique puedes hablarme.

- Está bien, entonces te anotaré mi número de celular – espera, tal vez, esa nube quiera estar ahí un poco mas.

-¿M? –.

Mientras veía como la joven estudiante escribía un número en una hoja él se preguntaba, si tendría alguna oportunidad.

-Nyahahaha, soy muy mala para recordar números, y no traigo el mío en este momento, así que mejor te doy mi número-.

Tal vez… sí.

-Ya que nos hemos encontrado fuera de la biblioteca, ¿te parece bien si te invito a tomar algo?-

-Me encanaría – el chico rubio y la castaña comenzaron a caminar.

Fueron a un restaurante, después a un parque y durante todo el transcurso él no hacía más que perderse en esa imagen de la persona que estaba al lado suyo, mientras ella solo sonreía y muy dentro de sí pensaba en alguien más.

-¿Vives aquí?- por caballerosidad el muchacho había decidido llevarla hasta su casa.

-Sí, ¿quieres pasar? –

-No, al menos ya sé a donde visitarte cuando necesites que te explique, me dio mucho gusto saludarte Nanoha, ojala otro día podamos volver a salir así - .

-Sí, hay muchos lugares interesantes, y conoces muchos libros que me gustaría leer-.

-Jeje.. sí- Nanoha se estaba robando poco a poco, o tal vez muy rápidamente, el corazón de aquel amable joven.

Sin embargo a ella alguien más le estaba comenzando a causar algo que para ella era desconocido.

--

-¿Otra vez entraste sin mi permiso?-.

-Ya, ya; además tú me diste esta llave ¿lo recuerdas?-.

- A veces me arrepiento…-.

-Te estuve esperando tanto rato que he roto mi record ya 3 veces- una castaña de cabello corto estaba frente al televisor y una consola, con controles en mano, comiendo lo que parecía ser…

- Oye espera, ¡esa era mi comida ¿verdad?! -

-Podemos compartir, ven siéntate y di a… -

La persona que estaba al lado tomó asiento junto a la castaña – no tienes que hacer eso, además ¿a qué viniste hoy? -

- Demonios Fate-chan, dije: di a… - y la rubia obedeció.

-Así se hace, buena chica – acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga como si de una mascota se tratase.

-¡No hagas eso!- con un poco de disgusto y diversión se quitaba la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza.

-Jajajaja Fate-chan siempre será mi Fate-chan – reíaabiertamnte al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia su amiga para abrazarla – hoy vine a invitare a que me veas jugar- terminó de decir.

-¿Vas a jugar?, pero si ni vas a entrenar con tu equipo, siempre estás huyendo de ellos- decía un poco confundida.

- Pero soy la capitana, ademas siempre vas, si no vas no juego bien… - ponía un fingido rostro entristecido y una mirada tierna a la que Fate no se podía negar.

-De acuero… - la rubia suspiró pesadamente – ¿y cuando es?- se ponía de pie y le extendía su mano a la castaña que seguía aún en su lugar.

-Mañana por la tarde, a las 4. Estás cordial y exclusivamente invitada por mi – le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

-Entonces ahí estaré – y sonrió alegremente, una sonrisa que Hayate sabía era la única que la podía ver.

-¡Es verdad! Fate-chan, ¿terminaste las tareas en la biblioteca? -

-…m, sí, con tu explicación por celular me fue muy fácil encontrar el libro… - a pesar de ser sarcástica, miraba cómo su amiga se ponía a buscar las notas que había sacado de la biblioteca.

-¡Genial! Fate-chan me ahorraste el trabajo – y se fue a una mesa a transcribir los apuntes de Fate.

- Perfecto, ahora además de quedarme sin mi comida me copias la información… - tomó asiento junto a su amiga y dejó caer su rostro en la mesa y cerrando sus ojos quedándose así por largo rato.

-Por cierto… - Hayate se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina – hoy me encontré con una persona extraña-.

-¿Extraña? ¿Por qué? – mientras servía comida para Fate.

-mh – seguía recargada en la mesa pero sonreía ligeramente.

-Fate-chan… dime- tomaba un vaso para servirle agua, estaba contenta de verla así.

-No dijo nada de mis ojos, pero… fue… extraño- entonces se escuchó el sonido de algo romperse.

-Ups, se me cayó jajaja… - se sentía nerviosa, la castaña sintió algo por un instante que le nubló cada pensamiento…

-¿Estás bien?- por el sonido, Fate se había levantado y había ido a ver a su amiga, encontrando un vaso roto en el piso.

- Sip, estoy bien – sonreía de la mejor manera y tan natural que su amiga no se percató de un ambiente tenso que se había formado.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado – dijo mientas levantaba los trozos del vaso roto – te podrías lastimar-.

-Fate-chan siempre está al pendiente de mi, que afortunada soy – y la abrazó tan efusivamente que Fate fue tomada por sorpresa.

- Para eso somos los amigos – y correspondió al abrazo, hasta que notó un plato con comida en él – ¿es para mí?- .

-Imagina si hubiera estado jugando todo este rato ya hubiera roto más de 7 marcas personales- Hayate sonreía, su rubia amiga siempre era observadora y por muy pequeños detalles que la castaña hacía para ella, siempre agradecía con una dulce sonrisa, de esas que Hayate tenía guardadas en su corazón.

-Gracias, seguro que es mejor que lo que te comiste - ambas se dirigieron nuevamente a la mesa, ahora con un plato de comida y otro vaso de agua.

-Jajaja si te digo la verdad te enojas jajaja - tomaba asiento.

-Oye no cocino tan mal, pero admito que tienes mejor sazón que yo – tomando asiento.

-Y… ¿qué pasó en la bibliteca?-

Fate comenzó a contarle a su amiga cómo había sido su día e la biblioteca y conforme decía más su emoción era evidente, para su amiga eso era bueno, aunque en un lugar oculto de sus pensamientos sintiera algo extraño que dolía y que sin embargo… la hacía sonreír…

--

-Onee-chan ya llegué – Nanoha entraba a su casa después de haberse despedido de su amigo Yuuno.

-Vaya que tardaste mucho en la biblioteca – Miyuki salió de la sala, tenía sus anteojos puestos lo que indicaba que estaba haciendo tarea también.

-Un, además hoy encontré a Yuuno-kun fuera y me invitó a conocer más lugares- se veía alegre, muy alegre y su hermana pudo notarlo.

-Ne Nanoha-chan, en poco tiempo ya hiciste buenos amigos, eso me alegra - . se acercó al lugar donde su hermana menor había tomado asiento.

- Me alegra a mí también, ¿sabes? Hoy fue un día extraño en la biblioteca- se veía mucho más emocionada de lo que ya estaba.

Nanoha comenzó a hablarle sobre esa tarde y la chica de largo cabello rubio con la que se encontró.

La familia Takamachi eran dos personas, Miyuki (la hermana mayor) y Nanoha (la menor) Miyuki se encontraba terminando su Uiversidad, estudiando medicina, por su parte Nanoha, al ser una alumna destacada en su anterior instituto, se vio en la posibilidad de ser transferida a una nueva escuela, en la que se encuentra ahora.

A pesar de ser la menor de la familia entera, Nanoha siempre se ha caracterizado por ser independiente, responsable e inteligente, sin embargo hay algo en lo que todos los que la conocen concuerdan.

-Ne, te agrada ese chico ¿verdad? – claro que miyuki se refería a ese "agrada" como algo diferente a o que la castaña pensaba.

-Un, Yuuno-kun es muy amable-. Afirmaba con una sonrisa menos marcada como lo fue cuando habló sobre su extraño encuentro.

-Si…-.

--

Viernes por la mañana:

Durante todo el día, hubo preparativos para lo que sería el encuentro de baloncesto, después de todo no siempre se juega un campeonato en tu misma escuela y un equipo competidor es el tuyo.

- Y por eso no habrá clases… - Hayate suspiraba cansadamente mientras ayudaba a arreglar unas cosas en el gimnasio.

- Entonces es todo un evento, fantástico – Nanoha le ayudaba sosteniendo algunas cosas.

- Pero te sorprenderás cuando veas jugar a la capitana – Tea también apoyaba en ajustes.

- A todos los estudiantes, preséntense en el gimnasio en 10 minutos –.

- Seguro dirá uno de esos tantos discursos, no iré- Hayate se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

- Claro que irás – la mirada fulminante la atrapó.

-Pero por supuesto que iré, sólo bromeaba… jeje… - se ocultaba tras de Nanoha.

--

Diez minutos después estaban todos escuchando ese discurso de tantos como le decía Hayate, y los avisos extra, rápido terminó todo y cada estudiante se retiró a su hogar, todos se reunirían a la hora citada.

-Por fin, a descansar, bueno, nos vemos luego chicas – guiñando un ojo La castaña de menor estatura se retiró.

-Yo también me retiro, hasta luego Nanoha-san- y la pelinaranja se fue también, dejando a la última sola.

-Supongo que también debo irme, antes pasaré a dejar el libro que tomé de la biblioteca – fue mientras caminaba que una silueta atrapó su atención por un instante, unos ojos carmesí que la miraba a lo lejos, pero no fue hasta que alguien se atravesó que perdió de vista a esas extrañas orbes.

--

Un encuentro como cualquier otro marca el inicio de lo que podría ser tu camino a ese sentimiento que desconoces pero que siempre has tenido.

Esa tarde… el destino te llamó…

Bueno, pues aquí otro cap, creo que me emocioné XD

Escribí más de lo que esperaba el día de hoy

Tal vez es el estrés XD mucha tarea XD

Y bien pues la verdad no se que edad tiene Vita ala vista de todos, pero con 11 para mi está perfecto XD.

El c.c. es un (con cariño) jajaja por si acaso XD jajaja.

Gracias por leer, algún día no muy lejano subiré el otro XD ("//en construcción//")

So, nos vemos. n_n


	4. cap 3: Así te conocí primera parte

**Cap 3 **

**Así te conocí**

**(primera parte)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Viernes por la tarde, 3:10, alguien toca la puerta, alguien abre la puerta… La casa Takamachi ha recibido una visita.

-¡Holaaaa!-

-E… ¿? Hola – Una chica desconcertada que se pregunta ¿quién es esta persona?

-¿Aquí vive Nanoha-chan verdad?- una sonrisa tan fresca y despreocupada, - con permiso – y como si de su propia casa se tratase entra – vine por ella, ¿ya estará lista?- llegando a la sala y dejándose caer sobre el primer sofá que encuentra.

La persona que había abierto la puerta se había limitado a ver con incredulidad cómo una desconocida entraba a su casa y hablaba tan familiarmente.

-Tú debes ser Hayate, ¿cierto?- se acercó a la sala pensando "justo como pensé que sería".

-Wooow veo que Nanoha-chan ya te ha hablado de mí- decía con una pícara sonrisa,- y tú ¿Quién eres? – miraba atenta ala persona frente a ella.

-Oh sí, me llamo Miyuki, Miyuki Takamachi soy hermana de Nanoha – a esas palabras Hayate la miró más emocionada, analizando cada detalle de la persona que estaba al frente suyo.

-Ahora que lo dices, no se parecen mucho- sonreía como una niña.

Ante tal comentario la mayor río ligeramente, muchas personas decían lo mismo, ciertamente su hermanita no se parecía a ella ni a su hermano ni a su padre, claro hablando del aspecto físico.

-A propósito, ¿dónde está Nanoha-chan? - .

-Espera un momento, le llamaré, mientras tanto siéntete como en tu casa- subió los escalones dejando a Hayate sola por un momento, momento en que la chica analizó el lugar, encontrando en una de las paredes una foto familiar, se percató de dos personas que sobresalían por su parecido, sí, eran Nanoha y su mamá.

Se quedó viendo un rato esa foto hasta que sintió que alguien la veía.

-¡Hola!- saludaba animadamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Hayate-chan ¿cómo supiste que vivía aquí? – saludaba la castaña clara.

-Verás, aquel día dijiste que vivías por esta calle, así que pregunté y una señora amablemente me dijo que vivías en esta casa, oye y hablando de eso, tu casa es muy bonita, se respira un ambiente muy hogareño - decía esto cerrando los ojos, como disfrutando de aquella sensación.

-Nyahaha… gracias- sonreía nerviosa por el comentario, - cambiando tema, ¿no deberías estar ya en el gimnasio? – dijo con un poco de preocupación.

-Demonios, ¿tú también?- la visitante inflaba sus mejillas haciendo una expresión que, siendo la primera vez que la veía, para Nanoha fue tierna.

-¿También?-

-Si, como sea vine por ti – sonrió avanzando hacia la salida, - no tienes que agradecerme, con un dulce postre después del encuentro me conformo- abrió la puerta -nos vemos hermana de Nanoha-chan- y se despidió siendo imitada por Nanoha quien reía divertidamente.

-Vuelve cuando quieras- Miyuki despedía a ambas chicas que salían de la casa – bueno, creo que es una buena persona- pensó para si mientras caminaba en dirección al lugar donde había dejado sus apuntes.

--

-Nyahahaha está bien Hayate-chan, gracias – le hacía gracia el comportamiento tan relajado que tenía su amiga cada día, era como si en este mundo no hubiera algo de qué preocuparse, eso era algo que admiraba, y en muy poco tiempo llegaba a apreciar.

-Oye… que solo era en broma- se asustó por que su amiga no había tomado la actitud que normalmente tomaban las demás personas, era extraño que alguien riera por lo que ella decía.

Ok, no es como si a nadie le haga gracia, porque había alguien que siempre reía con ella, pero no esperaba que esta persona además de reír… le agradeciera…

-De repente me diste miedo… – decía con temor fingido aumentando la distancia con su compañera.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- no captaba las palabras.

Una campanada llamó su atención, ya estaban cerca del instituto, así que eso sólo indicaba una cosa.

-¡Demonios, llegaré tadre!, Nanoha – miró seriamente a su amiga- será mejor que corras lo más rápido que puedas – y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué?- cuando se dio cuenta su amiga la llevaba jalando, sin duda era más rápida que ella… razón por la que en poco tiempo se cansó.

- O-oye espera… ¡ya me cansé!- decía con fuerza para que su amiga la escuchase después de haber corrido 5 cuadras ya estando a escasos metros del punto de reunión.

La menor escuchando esto soltó el agarre de su brazo siguiendo con su carrera, avisando a lo lejos - ¡entonces te veo después!

--

Desde su lugar tras toda esa escenografía una mirada seria se paseaba entre las personas que estaban en el lugar, buscaba algo que captase su atención, una señal de que ya estaba, sólo una…

Miraba su reloj de muñeca con temor en su mirada, como si con ver las manecillas éstas se detendrían en espera hasta que esa persona llegara…

-Atención- una mujer pelirosa comenzó a hablar por el micrófono – en unos minutos daremos inicio a la ceremonia de inauguración, por favor les pedimos a los participantes que tomen sus respectivos lugares - dejó el micrófono y bajó del foro donde se encontraba, dirigiéndose al lugar donde tenía asiento la persona dueña de esa mirada preocupada.

-Testarossa ¿se encuentra bien?, la veo algo nerviosa - en efecto la mujer tenía razón- Fate… - y en efecto sabía por qué - ¿esperas a alguien? -.

-No llega… -

-Oh ya veo, entonces esperas a tu amiga – una sonrisa tranquila se dibujo en la pelirosa.

-… - la rubia escuchó una voz, y dirigió su vista hacia esa persona – ¡! Directora, disculpe, no la … - .se puso de pie rápidamente e inclinándose con una reverencia por su falta ya que sólo hasta ese momento se había percatado de su presencia.

-No se preocupe, ella llegará, se lo aseguro – colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica de ojos carmesí antes de que terminara su disculpa, - por ahora me gustaría saber si está lista para el discurso-.

-… Sí – dijo firme sujetando entre sus manos un folder.

… Pero no… no llegaba y todo estaba a punto de comenzar… sin ella…

-Entiendo, entonces adelante – tras estas últimas palabras se fue.

-Supongo que llegará después… - agachó su mirada, ocultando a las demás personas ahí presentes la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¡¿Cómo que llegaré después?!- la dueña de esa voz se lanza en un abrazo sorpresa, como siempre.

-¡Waa-..! – dando resultado - Hayate – su semblante cambió radicalmente sólo al verla ahí.

-Fate-chan ya sabes que por nada me pierdo tus participaciones- le guiñaba un ojo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a un lugar más tranquilo, ya que donde estaban había mucho ruido.

Respiraba algo agitado, cosa que su amiga puno advertir.

-¿Corriste otra vez? – Posó su mano en el hombro de la castaña – no deberías hacer eso antes de tu juego, además por eso te dije que debías salir temprano de casa-.

-Sí, sí, me lo dijiste miles de veces, pero tenía que pasar por una amiga, ya sabes la buenísima de mí-.

-Jajajaja, si, como has sido siempre – tan alegre, tan contenta, tan tranquila se sentía cuando esa persona estaba con ella, después de todo, eran amigas, desde la infancia…

Otro abrazo – Lo harás bien Fate-chan-.

-Sí, tú también Hayate – permanecieron así una rato, - bueno, tengo que irme-.

-Te estaré viendo, así que quiero que des un buen discurso – despidiéndose con un ademán se fue, la capitana del equipo de baloncesto tomó su lugar junto a las demás jugadoras.

--

El último anuncio había sido dicho y todos los espectadores estaban ansiosos por el gran comienzo. Y como si de una escena repetida se tratara nuestra distraída amiga Nanoha ha llegado un poco tarde otra vez.

-Nyahahaha creo que la puntualidad no se me da muy bien… - decía para sí misma entrado al lugar del evento y pasando entre las personas…

- … y en este día tan especial, nos enorgullece saber que un evento de tal magnitud se realizará aquí en nuestro instituto… -

-Esa voz… m… ceo que la he oído antes… pero… - se detuvo lentamente intentando hacer memoria de algún lugar donde la hubiese escuchado.

-…También nos enorgullece el saber que estaremos participando no sólo como anfitriones, sino en el encuentro mismo… -

-M… ¡lo tengo! – golpeó una mano contra la otra mostrando claridad en sus recuerdos y como un rayo pasó por su mente el día en que llegó a esa escuela… sí, era la misma voz pero aún había algo que la inquietaba…

- Pero… - continuó caminando hasta un lugar reservado para ella, cada estudiante del plantel tenía uno, y antes de tomar asiento lo sintió… era observada…. ¿quién…?

- Agradeciendo de la misma forma a nuestra directora que… - .

Unos ojos tan peculiares, tan profundos y tranquilos… la miraban…

-Es la misma persona de se día… - miraba con incredulidad a la chica que hablaba en el micrófono, era la misma persona de la biblioteca, la misma persona con quien chocó accidentalmente en la calle… esos ojos… que la llamaron al medio día… y por el uniforme que llevaba puesto lo entendió - ¿de aquí…? -.

--

_2:38 p.m. (mismo día, antes del evento)_

_-Hayate se te va a hacer tarde, insisto en que debes ir ya a la escuela-_

_-Vamos Fate-can, no pasará nada si lego atrasada unos minutos – la castaña tomaba asiento en la mesa del comedor de la casa._

_-Pero eres la capitana del equipo, como tal deberías ser puntual… -_

_-Fate-chan – la miró con el ceño fruncido – estamos comiendo, por favor no me hables del juego ahora – sentenció._

_- Ah – suspiró resignada - como quieras, solo te diré que no te lo perdonaré si no te encuentro ahí a tiempo - ._

_- Sí sí, date prisa o llegarás tarde, además tengo algo más que hacer antes de llegar - ._

_- De acuerdo, entonces me retiro-._

_Terminada su conversación Fate se puso de pie, levantando de la mesa lo que había sido la comida, Hayate por su parte disfrutaba un poco más ese platillo hecho por su amiga. Hayate había decidido quedarse todo el día del encuentro en casa de Fate, ya que, como dijo, su casa quedaba más cerca de la escuela._

_-Hasta Fate-chan – se despedía desde su asiento moviendo su mano y sonriendo como una madre que despide a su hija._

_-Hasta luego, Hayate - ._

_La tierna sonrisa de la rubia fue lo último que vio antes de perderla de vista tras la puerta._

-Y eso pasó hace rato... - recordaba Hayate mientras veía a su amiga dando el discurso.

El discurso de bienvenida había terminado y la rubia ahora caminaba en dirección a su propio lugar, que a causa de su participación no sería con sus compañeros de clase.

-Fate-chan cada día es más linda… - pensaba para sus adentros, - algún día… me la arrebatarán… - sonrió de medio lado pensando dolorosamente en el día que su amiga se topase con ese sentimiento llamado amor.

-¡¿QUEE?! –

Hasta que un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos pasando directamente a la risa pues a lo lejos en uno de los asientos se encontraba la persona que la sacó de su mente.

- Esa Nanoha-chan, me pregunto… ¿qué habrá visto? –

Y como si de una advertencia se tratase, dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga… quedando su mente en blanco al recordar esas palabras…

_-Por cierto… hoy me encontré con una persona extraña-._

_-¿Extraña? ¿Por qué? –_

-No me digas que… - sus ojos miraban con incredulidad por momentos a Fate, por momentos a Nanoha… era una idea muy "alucinada" como ella lo diría… debía ser su imaginación, sí… eso tenía que ser una broma…

continuará…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno, como he tardado mucho y ya me sentía culpable XD he decidido subir una parte de este cap ^-^

… mientras seguiré escribiendo la otra parte, que no es que me falte... pero hay partes que aún no logro unir XD

Y contando que últimamente nos han llenado de trabajos pues mejor administro mi tiempo jajaja, y si funciona XD

Si no no habría hecho hasta donde llevo (quiero decir una nueva línea por día es un avance XD)

Y bueno pues agradeciendo a las personas que me dejan sus reviews (reverencia) muchas gracias ^-^

Atte. **Autor del mal** ( gracias a xeonice por el nombre XD que extrañamente me gustó como suena XD)

Hasta la segunda parte nos vemos ^-^ (tomando galletitas de chocolate y una tacita de té) XD

=w=


	5. cap 3 Así te conocí segunda parte

**Cap 3 **

**Así te conocí**

**(segunda parte)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-… porque ya son ganadores al haber llegado hasta esta etapa… -

La suave voz que daba el discurso de bienvenida a todos los participantes se escuchaba por todo el recinto, siendo el centro de atención en esos momentos la persona dueña de la misma, una joven estudiante, alta, de facciones delicadas y expresión tranquila… pacífica, una mirada serena, largos cabellos dorados que combinados a su piel blanca y sus ojos peculiares la hacían ver como un ángel. Vestía un uniforme café, oscuro en la falda, mientras el chaleco y el saco un tono más claro, con una camisa blanca de manga larga y un listón rojo con una franja blanca en las orillas adornando el cuello de la misma. Se veía tan concentrada, tan natural y convincente… seguro era imposible no estar atento a las expresiones de esa jovencita… si tan solo expresara algo…

A la distancia se podía ver a su amiga, una joven estudiante del mismo lugar que, a diferencia de la rubia, era de estatura un poco baja, cabello castaño obscuro hasta los hombros, piel de un tono no tan claro, ojos azules… profundos y expresivos, de alegre sonrisa, sonrisa que siempre animaba a la rubia a sonreír también; estaba en su asiento correspondiente, vestía un uniforme deportivo, short y camiseta color verdes, con verticales franjas azules a los lados, al frente tenía escrito el nombre de su escuela junto con el logo, en la espalda escritos en blanco "YAGAMI" y bajo la leyenda encontrabas el número "9" y eso era por una razón, una pequeña pero muy significativa razón…

La rubia miraba a su amiga, le gustaba ver a alguien importante para ella en momentos así, le gustaba saber que podía compartir con alguien los acontecimientos de su vida; en un momento su amiga sonrió, sonrisa que terminó por contagiar a la que hablaba haciendo que los espectadores quedaran embelesados por esa dulce y tierna expresión, ¿a cuantas personas el día de hoy tendría que soportar por ese pequeño gesto…? No importa, porque es feliz… lo es… aunque sea un poco, ¿verdad…?.

-Oh, la vuelvo a encontrar… - pensaba Fate para sus adentros mientras continuaba dando su discurso.

Su mirada por casualidad se había encontrado con la gran sorpresa de que esa castaña de la biblioteca llegaba tarde, pensándolo bien cuando la conoció le dio la impresión de ser un poco despistada. La castaña se acercaba a su asiento, el que por cierto estaba a una larga distancia del de la otra castaña; en el centro del lugar estaban en filas los estudiantes participantes, mientras que a los lados y atrás de éstos estaban las demás personas, desde el punto de Fate aquella chica extraña estaba en el lado izquierdo (Hayate la vería en su lado hacia la derecha), había visto el momento en que se dirigía a su lugar y por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar su mirada de ella… no quería… y no sabía por qué…

Por un momento la castaña que estaba siendo observada dirigió su vista a la rubia, mientras que la rubia en su interior sintió algo extraño… nerviosismo al ser percibida… pero la seguía viendo, como quien quiere ser descubierto, como alguien que desea ser encontrado…

-… den lo mejor en este encuentro, gracias. – y se despidió con una dulce sonrisa, cautivando a todo el público, recibiendo aplausos.

Un pequeño grito alcanzó sus oídos y no podía evitarlo, no entendía por qué, no le importaba… pero no dejaba de sonreír… había sido descubierta… alguien la había encontrado…

--

- ¡¿QUEE?!- Nanoha se puso de pie estrepitosamente al darse cuenta de eso - esa chica es una estudiante… de aquí…- en ningún momento llegó a pensar que la volvería a ver y mucho menos imaginar que serían del mismo instituto, en ningún momento… solo existía un deseo de volverla a ver, aunque éste fuera imposible. La vida en ocasiones es caprichosa, lo es…

¿Cuándo fue que sintió eso?, en algún momento de su pequeña vida el giro de su corazón estaba comenzando… y no lo sabía.

-Ey Nanoha-san llegas tarde - decía un compañero que estaba a su lado.

-Sí, nyahaha –pasaba su mano por la nuca.

-Te perdiste el discurso, bueno no era lo más importante, jajaja, ahora comenzarán los juegos, pero creo que eso será dentro de otra media hora-. El chico se ponía de pie – no quieres acompañarme, voy a comprar algo de beber- sonreí amigable mientras le señalaba la salida.

-Gracias, pero voy a esperar a Hayate-chan – sonreía al tiempo que se despedía moviendo su mano.

-Está bien, luego nos vemos- su compañero comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida.

Nanoha veía cómo su compañero se alejaba y en el camino se encontraba con otros compañeros. Sin duda tener amigos es algo que te hace sonreír.

Regresando a lo que hacía, ¿a dónde fue esa rubia?...

-Nanoha-san - .

Nuevamente se veía interrumpida de sus pensamientos.

-Teana, hola –.

-¿Ora vez llegando tarde? Y por cierto déjalo en "Tea"–

-¡Wa! ¿co-como sabes…? –

-jeje… adivina…- y como si hubiera pedido que la respuesta apareciera, ésta apareció por sí.

Una persona se acercaba cautelosamente a la castaña, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la jugadora que hablaba con ella.

-…y hablando de…- se cubrió el rostro mostrando una negativa y decepción a lo que estaba por suceder a continuación.

-¡¡Ey!! –

Alguien había tomado a Nanoha por la cintura y de paso gritado en el oído.

-¡¡Kya!! –

-Jajaja cálmate, soy yo- decía muy divertida la capitana del equipo de baloncesto mientras intentaba contener y cubrir su risa.

-Precisamente… ella – decía la pelinaranja señalando a la persona que estaba atrás de Nanoha.

-Mou Hayate-chan no hagas eso... – decía cubriendo su oído, muestra de que el grito había tenido potencia.

-Perdona, no pude evitarlo… jaja, eso demuestra que debes estar más a la defensiva – señalaba ese dato con realce al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Um… - agachó la vista recordando que su hermana le decía lo mismo – es verdad, soy muy distraída… - .

-Pe-pero no te sientas mal por eso- aclaraba Tea mientras le daba un codazo a la otra.

-¡Ouch! Oye eso duele… - decía cubriendo su estómago onde había recibido el golpe – además es su culpa por ser despistada- señalaba a Nanoha acusadoramente.

-Nyahaha, entonces ya no deberé ser tan distraída- volvía a sonreír. Esa sonrisa tan natural, tan real y pura…

Por un momento la pelinaranja se sorprendió y se dejó llevar por la imagen de la persona que estaba frente a ella - se parecen tanto… - pensaba Tea mirando con asombro a Nanoha, haciéndole recordar a esa persona… nunca pensó que hubiera alguien más con aquella expresión en su rostro.

-Ey, tierra a Tea… ¿escuchas? – Hayate movía ligeramente su mano frente a los ojos de la chica seria, no habiendo resultados optó por una segunda opción.

-¡¡Subaru!! Hola – agitaba animadamente la mano hacia algún lugar en la nada, pero no por eso el plan no iba a funcionar.

-¿Subaru? – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en la chica de mirada dura, sonrisa que pronto se vio disipada justo en el momento que comprendió que era mentira.

-mh…jajaja- Hayate intentaba de todas las maneras posibles el no reírse de su compañera, pero era imposible.

-¡¡TUU!! – en los ojos de Lanster ardía un fuego deseoso de estrangular a su superior.

-Espera esperaa… - por su parte la amenazada se escondía tras de su amiga – Nanoha-chan dile que no me lastímeee… - .

-Hayate-chan ¿siempre eres así? Nyahahaha, ustedes son como dos buenas amigas-.

-¿Q-que? ¡De ella! – Señalaba fuertemente a la que estaba escondida – ni en un millón de años… - les dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos esperando algo más que le fuesen a decir.

-Tea no seas así, es como decir que no quieres ser mi amiga… -.

-Esa voz- pensó rápidamente.

-Etto… - se escuchaba nuevamente esa voz.

-A cierto, Nanoha-chan ella es Subaru Nakajima – Hayate no le tomó importancia a su compañera molesta; se dedicó a presentar a la recién llegada, una chica de cabellera violeta y corta, de la misma estatura de la pelinaranja, una expresión en su rostro idéntica a las de Nanoha. Vestía el mismo uniforme del instituto.

-Un, nos volvemos a ver nyahaha – Nanoha extendía su mano para saludarla.

-Nanoha-san no esperaba encontrarla aquí el día de hoy- la voz de esa nueva chica se escuchaba verdaderamente emocionada.

-Suba-ru… - por fin se dignó a girar y ver a su amiga. La pelinaranja se sorprendió de lo que escuchaba, ¿Subaru ya conocía a Nanoha?.

-¡Teaaa! – La antes mencionada abrazó rápidamente a la jugadora sin darle tiempo de tener alguna reacción – te dije que si llegaría a tiempo para verte jugar – y con cariño y emoción seguía abrazando a su amiga.

-… ey Nanoha-chan… también es la novia de Lanster - .

-¡Wa! – Nanoha se sorprendió de sobremanera, veamos, no muy seguido escuchas a alguien decir tales cosas con tanta naturalidad…

-¡O-oye! De-deja de… decir esa clase de comentarios – decía una muy nerviosa Teana Lanster.

- ¿M?- Hayate se distrajo un momento cuando encontró a lo lejos a cierta rubia que estaba rodeada de chicos y chicas notando que repetidas veces hacía negaciones con la cabeza – esa Fate-chan, siempre metiéndose en problemas – pensaba para sí mientras sonreía divertida con el panorama.

-Um… etto… Hayate-san, Fate-san dijo que se reuniría contigo una vez termine el primer partido – Decía Subaru con seriedad pues sabía lo que seguiría a continuación.

-¡¡QUE!! pero ella prometió…- en su arranque de enojo fingido tomó a Subaru por el cuello de su chaleco, cosa que asustó a la víctima pues sentía esa mirada asesina de Yagami enterrando a alguien 3 metros bajo tierra.

-Oye, espera – Lanster intentó separarla del agarre – además no sabes porqué no vendrá en estos momentos – por fin la soltaba con un poco de esfuerzo.

-¡Buaaaa! Nanoha-chan…. – cambiando radicalmente de actitud echó a llorar en brazos de Nanoha.

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes, verás que el tiempo pasará rápido – sonreía nerviosamente intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

-A-además, dijo que te estará animando desde el otro lado de la cancha – señalaba el lugar donde estaba Fate hace unos momentos.

-Sí… luego lo pagará- nuevamente cambiando su actitud mostrando fuego y venganza en su mirada sombría, haciendo que las otras la vieran resignadas a su actitud.

A lo lejos una persona se acercaba a uno de los micrófonos disponibles mientras las persona caminaban de un lado a otro con prisa – su atención por favor- la voz llamó la atención de todos – dentro de poco daremos inicio con los primeros 2 encuentros, a los equipos participantes por favor preséntense lo más pronto posible a sus canchas correspondientes-.

-Bueno… Nanoha-chan Subaru-chan, Tea y yo nos tenemos que ir – decía Hayate alegremente, completamente contraria a lo que había ocurrido.

-Como siempre… - la pelinaranja tenía una mano en su frente pensando ¿por qué Hayate era la capitana del equipo? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo era posible que fueran amigas?, eso era un misterio que ella comprendía a la perfección.

-Y ahí van, por fin comenzarán los juegos – Nanoha veía a sus amigas alejarse y reunirse con las demás integrantes del equipo; todas regañaban a la castaña que, hay que mencionar, era la de menor estatura del equipo… - veo que si es sorprendente… - veía con gracia la manera en que su amiga era tratada, sin duda las personas que la rodeaban la querían y respetaban… - jeje a su manera…- a su manera.

-Nanoha-san vayamos a ver el encuentro, será divertido – una sonrisa gentil y nerviosa se dibujó en la de cabello corto.

-Claro- devolviendo la sonrisa Nanoha comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar que su nueva amiga le indicaba.

- -

-Testarossa, por aquí- una mujer de largos cabellos rosa llamaba a la rubia de mirada tranquila.

-Directora… - Fate se limitaba a saludar con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Puedes dejar las formalidades por un momento?, reservé estos lugares para que podamos disfrutar del partido- la directora bien sabido por todos era una mujer respetuosa, sin embargo en ocasiones como esta y, por qué no decirlo, en ocasionales fines de semana se le veía tratando a estudiantes de manera amigable.

-Signum-san, gracias – Fate tomaba el asiento que anteriormente le había sido indicado. – ¿Usted también quiere ver jugar a? - hablaba animadamente.

- ¿A Hayate? Por supuesto, desde aquí podremos ver muy bien su encuentro - sobre todo a aquellos que fueran amigos de Yagami – Además Shamal me pidió que lo grabara todo… - mostrando una cámara de video y una expresión de aburrimiento.

- ¿Shamal-san no podrá venir?-la chica de ojos carmesí miró con sorpresa.

-Bueno, las ocasiones anteriores habíamos sido visitantes, esta vez somos anfitriones por lo tanto ella está encargada de la enfermería así que está demasiado ocupada – sentenció frunciendo el ceño.

-Um… ya veo… - Fate conocía de hacía mucho tiempo a esas personas y la relación que tenían con su amiga Hayate y sabía perfectamente por qué fruncía el ceño en esos momentos, es más podía imaginarlo, sí… Imaginaba a Shamal suplicando con esa mirada tierna que, por desgracia para Signum y por naturaleza, poseía e imaginaba a Signum esforzándose por evadir esos ojos y esas súplicas que al final la llevaron a ser derrotada por la otra con un pesado - _…de acuerdo… _- como siempre ocurría. Y de solo imaginarlo daba risa.

-Oye… no imagines cosas… - Signum mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si meditara algo, pero cuando hacía eso daba miedo.

-Lo- lo siento – Fate solo sonrió intentando borrar esas imágenes graciosas.

-Por cierto – ante el llamado de la pelirosa la rubia miró – la semana pasada, tengo entendido que tuviste asuntos familiares que resolver… y no asististe a clases - habló de forma más seria.

-Un, -Fate miró con algo parecido a tristeza la ligera luz del sol que se colaba por uno de los ventanales del edificio – pero… no se preocupe, ya me he puesto al corriente con las clases, ya hablé con los profesores y está todo en orden con mis estudios - hablaba con alegría y dibujaba una sonrisa que…

-No me vengas con eso- ante aquella voz la rubia cerró los ojos como alguien que ha sido regañado- dime… ¿qué ocurrió esta vez? - .

-… está un poco mejor físicamente pero… - sus manos que se encontraban recargadas en sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar mientras entre sus dedos los pliegues de su falda eran presionados.

-… - solo hasta ese momento Signum vio de reojo a la que se encontraba a su costado – entiendo… - siempre la había visto así, como una pequeña niña temerosa, como una niña que quiere ser libre, como una pequeña niña que sufre en cada minuto de su vida…

Un silbatazo las sacó de su conversación, las jugadoras comenzaban a reunirse en la cancha y la pelirosa no tardó en comenzar a grabar a la que llevaba en su brazo la insignia de capitana.

-Como sea, disfrutemos del evento – sonreía tranquilamente mientras veía atenta el inicio del juego.

-Sí – la rubia optó por hacer lo mismo enfocándose en esa castaña de estatura peculiar.

--

-¡pasalo! –

-¡aquí! –

-¡regresen regresen!-

-¡pon más atención capitana! –

-¡que no me regañes!-

-… Veo… que en verdad les apasiona este deporte nyahaha…-

-jeje sí… tiene razón…-

Ambas chicas veían con duda la manera en que jugaban sus amigas, Hayate dirigiendo a sus jugadoras, como si de un combate se tratara y Teana regañando en ocasiones a su capitana.

- Subaru ¿Cómo conociste a Tea?, se ve que son buenas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo – inició Nanoha sin perder de vista el juego.

-Um… creo que fue un día de lluvia, tenía 5 años y estaba jugando, mi hermana me había dicho que era peligroso jugar bajo la lluvia, pero no le tomé mucha importancia, así que continué jugando; en un momento ví algo que llamó mi atención y comencé a correr tras eso… m… es un recuerdo muy borroso pero lo que más tengo grabado en mi memoria es Tea- la pelimorada miraba también el juego enfocándose en su amiga – ¡wooo! ¡¡Vamos Tea!! jeje – el repentino grito y el que se pusiera de pie estrepitosamente sobresaltó a la castaña- ups disculpe… jeje…je.., como dije perdí de vista lo que estaba siguiendo y de repente una ráfaga de aire ocasionó que mi paraguas volara de mis manos, intenté alcanzarlo y llegué hasta el parque, mi paraguas había quedado atorado entre las ramas de un árbol y empecé a llorar… - la pelimorada cerró los ojos recordando aquella escena.

_Una pequeña niña de cabello __morado y corto estaba llorando, tallaba sus ojos y pequeñas lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia y las gotas que caían bajo las hojas de aquel árbol._

_-Oye, ¿Qué tu mamá no te dijo que te puedes enfermar? – _

_La pequeña niña entre sollozos se giró para ver a la persona que le hablaba._

_-Mira, estás toda empapada, te va a hacer daño – _

_Una niña de la misma edad y cabellos color naranja la miraba fijamente, la niña vestía un short de mezclilla azul y una blusa de manga corta color naranja, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba agarrado en una media coleta; con una mano agarraba su paraguas mientras que la otra la recargaba en su cintura, tenía el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de ver fijamente a la pequeña niña pelimorada. _

_-Es- es que… - la pequeña que lloraba se agachó y abrazó sus rodillas; vestía un pants gris al igual que un suéter y unas botas de lluvia (no se como se dice XD) - …mi…. – la pequeña no podía dejar de llorar y por eso no lograba decir palabra alguna._

_-Ey lloras demasiado – lastra niña por su parte comenzaba a preocuparse más- o-oye… - extendió su mano libre hasta tocar ligeramente el hombro de la que se encontraba agachada – ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?... um… al menos etto… ¡waa..!- pronto la pequeña sintió como sus ropas se comenzaban a empapar…_

_La otra niña se había puesto de pie en u instante y la abrazaba fuertemente – no se… no se… donde estoy… y… y mi paraguas…. – abrazaba aún con mas fuerza a la otra niña._

_-¿m?... ¿donde está? – la que estaba siendo abrazada estaba perpleja por el repentino abrazo, pero cuando sintió que la otra niña se separaba un poco para señalarle el árbol ésta pudo ver que había un paraguas atorado en una de las ramas, -oh ya ve, espérame aquí- y le dio el suyo a la otra niña. _

_Luego de un momento la niña bajaba cuidadosamente del árbol con un paraguas color verde y a causa de ello había quedado completamente empapada también (como las papas XD jajajajajajaja ejem… lo lamento me salí de curso…) - aquí tienes – le extendió el paraguas a la niña que había dejado de llorar._

_-Gracias jeje- por primera ocasión la niña mostraba una sonrisa luego de haber llorado tanto._

_-De… de nada- la niña de short __ por su parte pensó que la sonrisa de la otra era linda – a-ahora dime… um… ¿donde está tu casa? – tenía una de sus manos libres sobre su cabeza pues no le agradaba ser vista de esa manera. _

_-¡Subaruu! Por fin te encuentro- otra niña de cabello castaño obscuro que llegaba hasta su cintura se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaban ambas niñas. _

_-Hasta que di contigo, __ tu hermana te estaba buscando y…, ¿estuviste llorando? – se detuvo y por un momento pareció que abrazaría a la pequeña – jajajajajajajaja Sabes que siempre qe lloras pones una cara tan linda jajajaja – _

_-¡Oye! No le digas eso - la pelinaranja impulsivamente se colocó frente a la castaña. _

_-Está bien está bien, bueno, Subaru vamos – ._

_La niña pelimorada asintió y con pasos temblorosos comenzó a caminar hacia la otra niña._

_-um… etto… gra-gracias – fue lo único que dijo a la otra niña que veía cómo poco a poco se alejaban._

-Síp, así fue como la conocí, aunque no sabía su nombre quería verla otra vez… y bueno ahora estamos aquí en la misma escuela jeje ¿no es increíble? Es como el destino – ante sus propias palabras la joven inclinaba la cabeza intentando en vano ocultar su sonrisa.

-Waaaw eso es increíble – Nanoha había quedado encantada con el relato, en cada palabra dicha por esa jovencita había mucha pureza y sinceridad expresando su afecto por su amiga.

Un silbatazo indicó el final del juego, como resultado el equipo de la escuela había ganado 82 a 56 ambas chicas se pusieron de pie en espera de sus amigas, el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido que no se habían percatado del juego, no del todo.

-¡Fuuu! Estoy agotada - la jugadora castaña se acercó primero a ellas y se dejó caer al piso, Nanoha le extendió una botella de agua que fue bien recibida.

Por su parte la jugadora de mirada determinante se acercó lentamente a uno de los asientos y se dejó caer en él.

-Tea jugaste muy bien – también le extendía una botella de agua junto con un pañuelo para quitarse el sudor.

-Graciaaaaas…. – dijo muy cansada mientras colocaba la botella de agua en su frente.

-¡LO HABÍA OLVIDADO!-

Todas voltearon a ver a la que había gritado que en efecto era Hayate.

-Esa Fate-chan me las pagará, se puso de pie y subió al primer asiento que vio libre y comenzó a buscar o como decía ella (rastrear) a su amiga y lo logró, a lo lejos una rubia la saludaba animadamente con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Te encontré!- señaló a lo lejos y todas voltearon, Subaru y Tea saludaron de igual manera, sin embargo para Nanoha fue imposible pues justamente había personas interponiéndose levantando carteles.

-Bueno chicas, luego nos vemos – y comenzó a correr entre brincos hasta donde estaba su amiga Fate-chan.

-Nanoha-san, me preguntaba… ¿co-como conoció a Subaru? – la pregunta misma se le hacía incómoda hasta el punto de sonrojarse ligeramente, pero en realidad deseaba saber cómo se habían conocido.

-Pues… fue el miércoles, ese día fui a inscribirme al club de tenis y ella estaba teniendo un juego contra la encargada del club, Subaru juega muy bien, me sorprendió mucho- dijo animadamente la castaña.

-Oh ya veo- sonrió tranquilamente la pelinaranja.

-Fate-san seguramente debe sentirse mejor ahora que no es la única que soporta a Hayate jajaja –

-Nyahaha tal vez-.

-¿Y como se lleva con Fate-san? – preguntó Subaru.

-En realidad aún no la conozco, creo que no se ha dado la oportunidad –

-Verá que serán buenas amigas- animó Subaru.

-Sí, me encantaría-.

--

-Fate-chan mira mira, quiero que conozcas a una amiga – tomaba a Fate de la mano, como siempre lo hacía.

- Hayate para ti todo mundo es amigo… - decía esto recordando una ocasión en que habían salido y Hayate le invitó a comer helados, invitación que Fate no rechazó pero al llegar al lugar la castaña tomó asiento con las primeras personas que encontró y pidió los helados, animadamente entabló una plática agradable con las personas y al final… les agradeció por la invitación, tomó a Fate de la muñeca y se fueron, al estar ya lejos la rubia preuntó si conocía a esas personas a lo que la castaña dijo un simple –_nunca en mi vida los había visto-._

A lo lejos estaba una chica de espaldas hablando con… - espera… no iré a ese lugar- intentó poner resistencia al jale de Hayate, a lo que ésta se detuvo.

-¿Por qué?, vamos no te pasará nada – Hayate sabía bien la razón por la que su amiga no quería ir a ese lugar, era bien sabido por toda esa escuela que esta rubia era la más popular… y por ende no le agradaba estar en lugares tan concurridos - además yo te acompaño, ¿qué podría salir mal?- pero esta vez, esa no era la verdadera razón…

-Ahora definitivamente no quiero ir – reía divertida la chica más alta.

-Ey, de acuerdo ya entendí – soltó por fin la mano de su amiga haciendo un puchero de esos que le hacían gracia esa persona, – entonces espérame aquí-. Y comenzó a correr atravesando rápidamente la cancha de juego.

--

Nanoha platicaba tranquilamente con Tea y Subaru hasta que llegó Hayate e interrumpió.

-Nanoha, ven, quiero presentarte a mi amiga – la jaló de la mano haciendo que se pusiera de pie, sonrió divertida a la pelinaranja que la miraba de forma extraña, se colocó tras su amiga y la comenzó a empujar por la espalda sin darle tiempo de despedirse.

-… esa Hayate… siempre haciendo lo que quiere… - decía Lanster con fingido enojo.

-Qué? – Habían llegado al lugar donde momentos atrás estuvo con Fate y ésta… no estaba… - ¿pero qué…? -.

-Ne, Hayate-chan ¿sucede algo?- la castaña clara miraba atenta a su amiga, parecía que algo le había desconcertado.

-… m… escapó – concluyó la jugadora después de un rápido análisis del lugar, los ahí presentes seguramente eran más admiradores de su rubia amiga.

-¿Escapo? ¿De qué hablas? –

- Verás, Fate-chan… tiene una seria tendencia a desaparecer – dijo esto último imitando lo que sería un toque fantasmagórico en sus palabras; se quedó pensado dónde estaría su amiga.

-Podríamos buscarla- sugirió Nanoha.

- ¡Buena idea!- dijo animadamente – Nanoha-chan tú busca por allá y yo buscaré por allá – señalaba direcciones opuestas - nos encontraremos nuevamente aquí en 20 minutos, ¿entendido?- dijo apresuradamente, y comenzó a avanzar entre las personas.

-S-sí, pero… ¿Cómo sabré que es ella?... ¡Haya…! – Su amiga se había marchado sin decirle cómo la podría reconocer – bien, supongo que lo sabré si la veo, seguro es como ella nyahahaha- y comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los edificios que se encontraban en su camino.

-A ve…r creo que estos escalones dan hacia la terraza del edificio – unos pasos, casi saltos, se escuchaban en los pasillos, como un eco.

--

- Cielos… - decía entre un suspiro la persona que yacía mirando desde lo más alto del aquel edificio.

Cada mañana era igual, cada descanso era igual, cada segundo de su vida era… asfixiante… estresante… y a la vez…

-¿Por qué me toca hacer esa clase de actividades…? – dijo esto pensando en el discurso que había dado como bienvenida a los planteles participantes- pero claro - dijo sarcásticamente – tenía que ser yo… -.

Con pasos lentos se acercaba a la orilla, con escaso movimiento se recargaba, y como si un click combinara cada pensamiento en ese momento recordó… y rió… como si de un chiste sin gracia se tratara.

En su semblante podías ver una mirada perdida en el horizonte, una sonrisa fingida que denotaba perfección, no obstante, en momentos como ese, nada de eso era mentira… nada era actuación… porque en momentos como ese… solo estaba la soledad…

-Me pregunto… ¿eres feliz? … Alicia… - sus ojos tristes, su voz quebrada… como los pequeños recuerdos que veía revivir cada momento con la soledad…

_-Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Tokyo, vuelo número 9451, y con hora de salida 7:30 a.m. __Favor de pasar por la puerta 7- _

_-¡Mamá, ya anunciaron nuestro vuelo, date prisa!- una pequeña niña rubia de ojos carmesí y sonrisa alegre jalaba a su madre hacia la puerta que acababa de ser anunciada._

_-Espera hija, tu padre y tu hermana no han regresado – la mujer colocaba una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y le sonreía cálidamente._

_-¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces? – Dijo un hombre que se acercaba llevando de la mano a otra pequeña idéntica a la niña que sujetaba a su mamá, pero que a diferencia de ella, ésta pequeña sonreía con timidez - porque nosotros ya estamos listos – sonreía alegre el señor a su hija._

_- ¡Fate-chan Fate-chan vamos! – la niña de sonrisa alegre soltó a su madre y corrió a abrazar a la otra niña, quien tímidamente correspondió al abrazo._

_-M-mamá, ¿puedo ir en el asiento junto al de mi hermana? – dijo la que tomaba la mano del hombre._

_-Por su puesto Fate – se acercó a la pequeña y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la frente. _

_-¡Gracias! – la niña sonreía tan o tal vez más animada que su hermana, -Alicia vamos – tomó de la mano a su hermana y corrieron juntas hasta la puerta por la que tomarían su vuelo a Tokyo._

-Mh… tal vez estés mucho mejor ahora… - se levantó – nada me haría más feliz… - y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a los escalones, se dispuso a bajar no sin antes ver nuevamente el cielo y su crepúsculo…

Abrió la puerta y bajó al pasillo cercano, entró a un saló y por un momento permaneció ahí… tomando un lugar junto a la ventana, cambiando de posturas, a veces recargada en el pupitre, a veces cubriendo sus ojos, a veces mirando el cielo…

-Mejor regresaré… es muy aburrido aquí… - se puso de pie y regresó a la terraza.

--

-Esto es hermoso… - decía una chica de ojos azules muy profundos mientras dejaba sentir el contacto del aire y se maravillaba con el infinito cielo.

- Bueno, a seguir buscando – se acercó a la puerta, apunto de tomar la perilla…

Abres la puerta para encontrarte nuevamente con el cielo, pero hoy es diferente, porque hoy un océano te da la bienvenida y con sus aguas profundas te sumerge hasta caer…en lo más profundo… del cielo… y tal vez del paraíso…

--*--*--*--*--*

_Cuando dos mundos colisionan cosas extraordinarias pueden suceder… _

/////////////////////////////

Y por fin llego de perderme en el desierto de mi vida y gaaaaaa!!!! Si que estaba desierto!!!

He tenido muchas cosas de la escuela y no me daba mi tiempo pero bue, aquí dejo la segunda parte y por fin se encuentran, en la tercera parte mi desorden mental dará inicio XD quejas y sugerencias avisar por favor TT__TT

Y como dishen en cigloz sejiremos existiendo komo la noche en ke nuezthra vida ce acavó jajajaja MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

… tengo sueño -.-

HASTA LAS TORTUGAS SON MÁS RÁPIDAS QUE YO!!!!!! NO PUEDE SEEEEER!!!!


	6. cap 3: Así te conocí tercera parte

Se dirigía al último escalón antes de abrir la puerta, su mirada estaba enfocada en la nada, hasta que un ruido extraño llamó su atención sin darle tiempo de detenerse al momento de abrir…

Sólo buscaba a una persona que desconocía, solo buscaba a la persona que el destino le indicaba encontrar pero no esperaba ser encontrada por ella…

En una fracción de segundos dos miradas se encontraron, una fracción que se hizo eterna para ambas, una fracción que fue suficiente para que en esos ojos una sonrisa de alegría por verse se dibujara.

**Cap 3 **

**Así te conocí**

**(tercera**** parte)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-¿Dónde estás? … - en el camino que daba a la biblioteca iba caminando desanimadamente una persona, miraba la hora en su celular a cada rato y en sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaban a dibujar.

-¡DEMONIOS! – finalmente gritó al viento y se dejó caer sobre el primer asiento que se encontraba cerca, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, respiró hondo y con su brazo limpió desesperadamente las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado.

-Ey hayate, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo te hacía en el gimnasio - una voz amable proveniente de una persona de largos cabellos rubios le llamó, sin obtener respuesta – ehe no me digas que la volviste a perder… - la persona tomó asiento colocando sobre sus piernas una pila de libros que llevaba en sus brazos.

-No diga eso como si fuese algo tan simple… - finalmente se dignó a responder.

-Aunque ¿sabes? Pienso que no es correcto que uses esas palabras, no es apropiado para una jovencita y mucho menos tratándose de ti- dijo señalando esa última parte sonriendo antes de quitarse los anteojos y colocarlos sobre los libros, - y bien, puedo saber ¿por qué estás llorando? -.

-W… yo… yo no es-estoy llorando… - miró con enfado a la persona que estaba junto a ella, - si estuviera llorando…- detuvo sus palabras al ver la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba esa persona – como sea… no te incumbe… - giró su vista a otra dirección.

-Vamos, que te conozco desde que eras una niña de 10 años, eso es suficiente para mi- rió ligeramente pensando en ello – aun cuando en tus ojos no haya lágrimas tengo la seguridad de que por dentro estás llorando-.

-Carim… para ser una profesora eres demasiado como una estudiante de instituto… -.

-¿Eso crees? Me halagas mhmh- sonreía cubriendo un poco con su mano.

-Oye, eso no era un cumplido - .

--

-¡Woa!- la que va cayendo

-¿Q-qué..?- la que la recibe.

¡¡ZAZ!!. (mi sonido de que han caído XD)

-Ay… duele… - se quejaba la castaña recargada aún en aquello que detuvo su caída, pero seguramente al incorporarse y ver aquello que la detuvo preferiría no haber levantado la vista - ¡wa! ¡Dis-dis-disculpa!- decía atropelladamente la castaña, agitando sus manos incontrolablemente y mostrando su nerviosismo al máximo.

-Descuide, ¿está bien?-preguntaba con toda calma la persona que estaba con ella, aún con su mano en la espalda de la otra chica, a causa del golpe aún estaba aturdida y un poco mareada como para abrir los ojos y verla sin embargo seguramente hubiera preferido la opción de no ver… al igual que la otra.

La castaña al ver que alguien más abría y, tal vez porque esa puerta abría hacia adentro, al no haberse detenido a tiempo se vio en la situación de sujetarse contra algo para no caer y por tal motivo cerró los ojos sin tomar mucha importancia en aquello que, pensó era un espejismo, fue lo primero que encontró en su camino.

La rubia por su parte se había detenido tomando una barra del pasamanos de los escalones, logrando detener la caída de la castaña recibiéndola completamente y atrapándola con el otro brazo rodeándola por la cintura y acabando ambas en el piso chocando ésta con su espalda en las barras y la castaña sin darse cuenta la había rodeado en un abrazo por un intento inconciente de no caer.

-¡Sí! – dijo apresuradamente intentando incorporarse, pero no lo logró, pues sintió una fuerte punzada en su tobillo, provocando que volviera a caer, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro – Nyahaha creo… creo que no-.

-Tenga cuidado – la detuvo a tiempo antes de que volviera a caer – será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería… - se inclinó y sin imponer mucho esfuerzo tomó entre sus brazo a la castaña.

-¡O-oye e-e-espera, puedo… puedo ir yo sola! – tan nerviosa; a pesar de que desde pequeña se había vuelto una persona independiente de los demás, en ese momento agradeció que aquella jovencita estuviese ahí… porque de alguna manera quería verla otra vez… y de alguna manera su deseo se había cumplido…

-No se preocupe, no es tan pesada – sonrió divertida la rubia.

-m… gracias… - agachaba su rostro para que esa rubia no viera el tono rojo que había tomado.

-De-descuide- levantaba la mirada para que la castaña no la mirase… estaba sonrojada… también.

Había pasado largo rato caminando por los pasillos con aquella chica en brazos y sin embargo ninguna se atrevía a ver a la otra o dirigirle la palabra. Y por fin alguien rompió el silencio.

-Tú eres… etto… eres la persona que me ayudó aquel día en la biblioteca,… ¿verdad?-

-oh…. Mh, si, pensé que se olvidaría de mí- respondió mientras bajaba con cuidado unos escalones.

-Nyahaha pues en realidad me preguntaba por ti, quería agradecerte por ayudarme porque ese día te fuiste de repente… - sin darse cuenta la castaña había abrazado nuevamente a la rubia, esta vez por el cuello y no solo eso, ahora se había recargado en su hombro disfrutando de esa sensación de calma.

-Sí… t-tenía u-unos asuntos q-que arreglar y… no acostumbro el … ha-hablar deasiado, por… por eso decidí retirarme de esa manera, dis-disculpe si la he molestado por eso… - decía atropelladamente, después de todo aunque la otra estuviese muy comoda y relajada, ella no; es más su rostro estaba tan rojo que por mucho que lo intentara ocultar sería imposible, su corazón se aceleraba de golpe y sin embargo la otra no se daba cuenta, tal vez porque se le veía tan contenta que no ponía atención a eso… -"¿debo decir que esto es como un infierno… o como un paraíso?..." – pensaba mientras seguía caminando.

-Disculpa… ¿podrías no ser tan formal?-

-¿Perdón?- se detuvo en su camino para mirarla por un momento.

-Sí, es que… me siento extraña cuando hablas así… - dijo de golpe poniéndose nerviosa por la repentina parada que hizo la rubia. –Digo… etto… ¿si no te molesta? Nyahaha…ha…- siendo esto último lo que ocasionó que se recargara nuevamente en el hombro de la otra para ocultar su rostro porque posiblemente habría dicho algo molesto sin darse cuenta y aunque se sentía bien así recordó algo… algo que la dejó absolutamente sin habla ¿sobre qué se había recargado?...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna excusa el sonido de unos pasos y esa voz calmada la interrumpieron -De acuerdo- la única frase que salió de la boca de esa chica que hizo que se sintiera más tranquila hasta dibujar una sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa de felicidad tal vez…

-Te ví… -

-¿Qué? – dijo la que iba caminando.

-Fuiste la persona que estaba hablando por el micrófono… nyahahahaha aunque no pude ver todo el discurso- decía más animada que antes.

-Oh, eso… sí, también la vi mh se nota que hace mucho ruido- dijo entre una ligera risa que no pudo evitar.

-Oye, mou no grito tanto – dijo inflando las mejillas para después reír también. -Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que eras la persona del otro día y… creo que te vi también en la mañana, mientras hacíamos los arreglos al gimnacio ¿cierto?- dijo jalando un poco en el cuello haciendo que la rubia la mirase.

-¿C-como como sabes que era yo? – dijo mostrando en su mirada que ese comentario le había sorprendido.

-Eso es fácil, tus ojos, m… son muy… etto… muy bonitos, sip – ante tal comentario la rubia se sonrojó girando nuevamente su rostro aún sorprendida por esas palabras.

-…-

-¿Dije algo malo? ¡Disculpa! -

-Gracias… ¡quiero decir! Um… gracias – decía con un tono totalmente irritado, después de todo nunca fue muy buena tratando con las personas y eso la dejaba en una mala posición siempre… sí, escapando.

-Nyahaha se ve que no hablas mucho, la misma impresión me diste aquel día en la biblioteca- ante ese acierto la de ojos carmesí ocultó nuevamente su rostro.

- ¡Tus! … -

-¿Eh?- la castaña miró con sorpresa a la rubia, esperando que dijese algo, al parecer había hablado.

-¡Tus ojos… etto…. E…. t-también s-son lindos! – dichas esas palabras y de una forma tan atropellada y dulce la castaña inconcientemente abrazó con más fuerza a la rubia y como agradecimiento dejó de hablar… tal vez por no saber que decir… tal vez porque un cielo hermoso se veía por las ventanas del edificio, tal vez porque esos ojos tan peculiares y hermosos la veían igual…

--

-Ya veo, no te preocupes verás que antes del próximo encuentro ella llegará, después de todo es Fate-san – concluyó firmemente y con la esperanza en esas palabras.

-m… si tú lo dices… - suspiró con tranquilidad – bueno, dime ¿ibas a la biblioteca?, te acompañaré un rato, claro si es que no te molesta- se levantó y colocó sus brazos sobre la nuca, adelantándose en dirección a la biblioteca.

-… Gracias… - la rubia tomó sus anteojos y se los colocó, mientras Hayate por su parte esperaba a que la alcanzara, deteniéndose por un momento para ver de reojo que la profesora la seguía.

-Espera, te ayudo- en una pequeña carrera regresó al lugar donde estaba Carim y tomó los libros mientras la otra se ponía de pie – oye… siempre te veo con un montón de libros y todos de historia y lenguas… qué aburrido… - dijo caminando a paso igual con ella.

-Supongo que no a todos les agrada la historia – dijo caminando tranquilamente, - tal vez por eso siempre acabas pidiéndome ayuda en esta materia- con lo último comenzó a reír mientras veía divertid cómo la castaña se detenía en seco y el tono de su rostro adquiría un ligero rubor.

--

-Tea, las demás aún no llegan y sólo queda un juego antes del próximo- decía la pelimorada desde su asiento.

-Esto ya me preocupa un poco, esa Hayate… ¿dónde se habrá metido?... – se dijo a si misma mientras observaba el suelo.

-Ne Tea, voy a comprar algo a la cafetería, ¿quieres que te traiga algo también?- Subaru se puso de pie animadamente.

-No, gracias m… lo que quieras traerme está bien- devolvió la sonrisa.

-Está bien, ya regreso -.

-Es verdad… eres importante para mi desde aquel día – y sonrió para sus adentros, colocando una mano en su pecho al sentir su corazón acelerar un poco.

_-Tea, ella es Subaru Nakajima, la nilla más llorona del mundo jajajajajajaja._

_-Oye… no tienes que decirle así... – miraba fijamente a la niña que estaba frente a ella – gusto en conocerte-._

_-Un, Tea – la niña sonreía tan tienra e inocentemente que la pequeña Lanster abrió los ojos como plato y se sonrojó._

_-N-no me llames Tea, me llamo Teana- reclamó intentando mantener el contacto visual._

_-O… pero Tea se escucha más bonito jeje- _

_-Llámame como… quieras… llorona… -. Dijo eso recordando el día anterior que la había visto en el parque. _

_-¿Ves? Tú también le dices llorona jajajaja – la niña castaña seguía divertida, sin duda esas dos pequeñas se llevarían bien, lo sabía solo con verlas._

_-¡Yagami! Su hermano debe estar buscándola, como sea, gracias por invitarme a su casa, mi hermano ya llegó por mi- . La pequeña de cabellos naranja comenzó a caminar en dirección a un muchacho vestido de forma elegante. _

_-¡Nos vemos Tea!- gritó a todo pulmón la pequeña Subaru y al escuchar esas palabras la pelinaranja sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel._

-Y después de otras cosas terminé por encontrarte aquí…_ - _a lo lejos veía que su amiga llegaba corriendo con unas golosinas.

--

-Gracias por el comentario, en serio me alegra- dijo la castaña ya estaban en el último pasillo seguramente pronto llegarían a la enfermería.

-Mh, por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre? – preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Me llamo Takamachi Nano… - se vio interrumpida.

-Mira hemos llegado, con su permiso – dijo la rubia entrando a la habitación – ¿Shamal-san? , que extraño parece que no está- dijo lo obvio causa de la pequeña risa de su acompañante. – Por ahora la esperaremos, recuéstate un rato – colocó a Nanoha en la camilla más cercana- en un momento regreso, iré a buscar a Shamal-san-. Dichas esas palabras avanzó en unapequeña carrera hacia la salida deteniéndose rápidamente al ver que exactamente llegaba la persona que necesitaba.

-Oh, Fate-chan qué sorpresa, pensé que estarías viendo el encuentro – la mujer entró a la habitación.

-Hola, qui-quiero decir, buen día Shamal-san, he venido porque una alumna se ha lastimado el tobillo-.

-¿Qué?- miró por un momento a la rubia- no me digas que fue tu culpa-.¿es que a caso eso ocurría seguido?.

-Vaya vaya entonces ese aire de despistada que percibí en ella era verdad, nyahahaha- pensó internamente la que se encontraba en la camilla.

-Um… fue un accidente… -

-Está bien, déjalo en mis manos, bien vamos a verla-. Se dirigió a la camilla seguida de cerca por una preocupada Fate.

--

-En serio, Carim-sensei ¿cómo puede leer tanto? Seguramente por eso usa lentes a tan temprana edad – denotando aburrimiento en sus ojos la pequeña acomodaba los libros en alguno de los estantes que había en la biblioteca.

-Lo dices como si fuese algo taaan malo- en realidad era divertido pasar el tiempo con esa "niña" como en ocasiones le decía – eres como una niña, y mira que tu estatura apoya en eso jajaja- pero era con esa "niña" con quien descubría la risa y la diversión.

-Oye, Hayate-chan dentro de poco será tu siguiente juego ¿verdad?- dijo el joven bibliotecario llevando unos libros a la mesa más cercana- aquí tienes Carim-.

-Gracias Yuuno-.

-Si… pero estoy pensando seriamente en no jugar el que sigue, de todas formas Tea sabe arreglárselas con el equipo-.

-Um… otra vez perdiste de vista a Fate-san-.

-W… ¿es tan obvio? - ¿tan fácilmente era descubierta? No lo podía creer, en verdad que esas personas en ocasiones la asustaban.

Bip Bip, Biiip, BiBiBip, Biii;Bip,

-¿uh? Hayate... – el rubio se acercó a la castaña.

-Ya, ya, disculpa oh gran señor de los libros, olvidé apagar mi celular - dijo mientras sacaba su celular y contestaba.-¿Si?... - .

-Yuuno, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- dijo la rubia al chico de ojos verdes.

-Claro, ¿de qu – un grito interrumpió.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! - los dos rubios la miraron expectantes a las gesticulaciones de la castaña, si Fate estuviese cerca… sería bueno que rezara por vivir más tiempo… - ¿en la enfermería?... por… pero ¿qué haces ahí? - …

-Voy para allá, ¡y ni te atrevas a escapar! – dicho eso colgó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡NO CORRAS EN LA BIBLIOTECA! – gritó a lo lejos el chico de gafas – bueno, se fue… ¿de qué quería hablar? – invitó a la rubia a tomar asiento antes de él tomar uno también.

--

-¡Fate-chan! – una muy preocupada Hayate apareció en la entrada de la enfermería.

-Hayate… - la rubia la miró sonriendo tranquilamente.

- ¡¿E-estás bien?!

-Sí Hayate, yo estoy bien pero la otra persona se lastimó un tobillo… - sonrió tranquilamente.

-Oh, entiendo, pero… ¿segura que estás bien? Y a propósito, ¡¿por qué te fuiste de repente del gimnasio?! ¡Me tuviste preocupada mucho rato, pensé que ya te habrías ido, Fate-chan no hagas cosas así, al menos me hubieras llamado al celular! – y la abrazó – no me preocupes así…

-De acuerdo como disculpa cuando termine el evento cocinaré algo para ti ¿ok? – le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Waa… por la forma en que cocinas, gracias yo paso, no me quiero enfermar jajaja-.

-M… a es verdad, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté hace poco que me mandaste a la biblioteca? Pues hoy por casualidad he chocado con ella y ya que estás aquí… quiero… me gustaría que la conocieras ¿si?– la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Nanoha.

Al escuchar esto Hayate volvió a tener la misma sensación de aquel día, sin embargo una sorpresa más habría el día de hoy… - de acuerdo pero después nos iremos rápido porque dentro de poco volveremos a ju…- cuando abrió la pequeña cortina que rodeaba la camilla quedó helada. -¿Nano-ha? – Su expresión era confusa, denotaba sorpresa, preocupación, tristeza… pero no alegría… ¿por qué?

-¿Hu?- la mencionada reconoció la voz instantáneamente – Hayate-chan nyahahaha… hola, tuve un accidente y he terminado aquí, disculpa ya no te podré ayudar a buscar a tu amiga – su mano en la nuca y esa sonrisa tan ingenua que enternecía.

-Ne, Hayate ¿ya se conocían? – y el sujeto "incógnita" hace acto de presencia.

-¿Conocernos? – la que estaba en la camilla se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Nanoha, ella es Fate-chan – y sonríes como siempre, con tu alegría y frescura.

-Fate… -

-Sí – y la rubia sonrió de un modo que su mejor amiga no conocía hasta ese momento… -mucho gusto en conocerte, Nanoha-.

-Lo mismo digo, gusto en conocerte Fate-chan – y sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía….

… y respondiste a su llamado…

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--

Cuando amas… lo último que descubres es que te as enamorado…

/////////////////

La verdad las onomatopeyas no me agradan… será que no cnonzco muchas? jajaja

¿Que hacer?

Bueno, si alguien me quisiera dar su opinión de qué les gustaría que suceda yo obedeceré XD si me es posible, con esto tomaré en cuenta tu petición xeonice, respecto a sig-sham y bueno veremos en el prox cap que sucederá ya que Nanoha tiene mal su piecito XD

Es noche y no he terminado mis trabajos pero la inspiración aparece en momentos inesperados y que se le va a hacer…

creo ke escribí lo suficiente aunque no todo lo que hubiese querido XD lo mejor que pude hacer XD

Sin más me despido hasta algún año que pueda subir cap XD creo que ya veo mal


	7. cap 4: Comienza el tormento

Sábado 2:47 p.m.

-A ver, déjame decirlo una vez más… - una mirada carmesí cruzaba al otro lado de la mesa de no más de dos metros de larga y chocaba contra unos ojos azules que se mantenían tímidamente fijos a los suyos – yo cuidaré de ti a partir de hoy hasta que puedas caminar-.

-E… nyahaha… yo he dicho que no es necesario – las palabras salían con temor, llevaban ya mucho rato en una especie de discusión sobre el mismo tema y es que conforme pasaba el tiempo la rubia de carácter tranquilo pasó a uno nada amigable, razón por la cual la castaña ocultaba su rostro bajo la mesa, dejando ver solamente sus ojos.

-¡Ah, no tiene caso! – dijo resignada – quieras o no me haré cargo de ti y ya, se acabó, no me contradigas- dicho esto, la rubia se puso de pie, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la otra y se inclinó un poco.

-O-oye ¡espera! ¿qu-qué haces? – la chica se sostuvo de lo primero que tuvo a su alcance al sentir perder un poco el equilibrio que le brindaba la silla de la que era alejada.

-Te llevo a tu cuarto…- Nanoha era llevada en brazos por Fate quien subía los escalones.

-M… gracias…- dijo igualmente resignada, sujeta aún del soporte, que no era más que el cuello de la otra.

-¡Muy bien hecho! – se escuchó desde la planta baja – finalmente estás siendo responsable de tus actos Fate-chan – Una Hayate completamente divertida hablaba desde su cómodo sofá.

-Hayate…- llamó Fate llegando al último escalón y mirando de reojo – no me animes- concluyó pesadamente.

-¡De nada Fate-chan!- .

**Cap 4**

**Comienza el tormento**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-Listo-.

La castaña era colocada en su cama.

-Ahora, mientras preparamos algo de comer te quedarás aquí- continuaba hablando mientras abría la ventana que estaba cerca de la cama, - si necesitas algo sólo llámame y en seguida vendré a verte ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Etto… sí-.

-Bien entonces, con tu permiso me retiro- abrió la puerta y salió, en dirección a la cocina donde un monstruo la esperaba.

-Ne, Fate-chan en serio… ¿en serio en serio piensas preparar la comida?- Hayate ahora se encontraba sentada en un banquito que tenía vista perfectamente hacia la estufa.

-No puede ser tan mala mi comida – la rubia se puso un delantal verde floreado que se encontraba ahí.

-Eso crees…- dijo la menor en un tono burlesco - ¡Waa! ¡oye ¿por qué me arrojas agua?!- .

-¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas?- le arrojó otro delantal, éste era amarillo.

-¿Por qué no mejor voy a casa? Seguro mis hermanos están hambrientos- dejó el delantal sobre la mesa de desayuno y se dispuso a ir la salida – además no les dije nada sobre donde iba a estar… sip, lo mejor es irme-.

-Hayate… ¿podrías pasarme esa sartén que está junto a ti? –

-O… - la castaña regresó con una sartén en mano – sólo una pregunta - se acercaba lentamente a la rubia - ¿no te molestó mi comentario sobre tu comida, verdad?-.

--

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el _tic tac _del reloj, el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana, se veía el cielo despejado y en la cama un libro abierto sujeto por una mano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- se preguntó la castaña mirando el reloj que descansaba junto a su cama- ya son las tres…- volteó hacia la ventana.

"**-**_No, espera ¡Fate-chan!- _

_-¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ!!-_

_-¡¡No, por piedad, era broma!! ¡¡UNA BROMA!!-."_

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta su cuarto, no pudo más que reírse, se notaba a leguas cuan amigas eran.

-Es verdad, Miyuki-nee-chan no ha regresado…- se recostó y miró el techo- y salió desde el medio día…- volvió a ver el reloj, solo habían pasado dos minutos.

-Huele bien… nyahahaha creo que ya tengo hambre- dijo tocándose el estómago- Fate-chan es muy amable…- volvió a ver el reloj, eran las 3:07 después de eso quedó dormida.

" _-¡Woa! Espera Hayate, ¡No TOQUES! … eso…_ "

Y el ruido de la cocina seguía.

--

_-¡Nanoha! Ven a comer- la voz de una mujer se escuchaba salir de la cocina –Nanoha-._

_-Ya voy mamá- una niña de no más de 4 años se asomó de entre los arbustos, sacudió sus rodillas y corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer._

_-¿qué hacías allá?- preguntó la mamá con interés._

_-Estaba jugando al tesoro escondido- respondió jalando un poco la falda de su madre._

_-¿Y tu hermano?- colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, alborotando un poco su cabello amarrado en dos colitas._

_-Kyouya nii-san está buscando en el árbol-._

_-¡Ya lo encontré! ¡Nanoha lo encontré!- un niño de 12 años se asomó de entre las ramas del gran árbol que estaba junto al arbusto._

_-¿Qué encontró?- preguntó la mamá viendo a su hija alejarse hasta donde estaba su hermano que ya había bajado del árbol._

_-El siguiente acertijo- dijo emocionada._

_-Miyuki escondió varias pistas para encontrar el tesoro- terminó el niño._

_-Oh ya veo, entonces vayan por su hermana, la comida es__tá servida, después seguirán jugando ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-¡sí!- respondían en unísono._

_--_

_-¡No te acerques! ¡Nanoha!-_

_Dijo la mujer de largos cabellos cobrizos empujando a la pequeña niña antes de que una biga ardiendo en llamas cayera sobre ella._

_-¡Nanoha… debemos salir! – una niña con lentes de aproximadamente 9 años tomó a la otra corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta la salida de la casa._

_-¡KYOUYA!- se escuchaba en el interior de la casa cómo la mujer llamaba a su hijo._

_-¡¡MAMÁ!!- en un momento de descuido la pequeña intentó regresar al interior del lugar._

_-¡Nanoha espera!- _

_-¡Suéltame! ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!-_

_La niña gritaba con desesperación siendo detenida en un abrazo por su hermana, abrazo del que intentaba escapar para correr y ayudar a su mamá y su hermano…_

_-¡¡¡MAMAAA!!!-_

_-…_ha-.

-Nanoha –

-hm….-

-Nanoha… despierta-

Poco a poco los ojos color zafiro se comenzaban a abrir, encontrando una sombra que yacía sobre ella, no, una silueta y una mirada profundamente cálida… unos intensos ojos rojos.

-¡Wa!- dio un ligero saltito en la cama.

-¡Pe-perdón!-se disculpó la rubia, -es que… es que... toqué a la puerta pero no contestabas y después entré y… estabas durmiendo… pero-pero creo que… hum…. ¿cómo decirlo…? –

-Estaba llorando- dijo la que recargaba sus brazos en la cama.

-¡Sí! – dio un golpecito sobre su mano acertando a lo que la otra castaña decía –así que pensé que tendrías una pesadilla- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Llorando… - la que estaba en cama analizó las cosas…- ¡Oh! Es verdad…- una lágrima volvió a caer pero esta vez la manga de la pijama que llevaba puesta evitó que las otras dos lo vieran- nyahaha sí debió ser una pesadilla…- se limpió las lágrimas que habían intentado salir.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo la rubia aún con sus manos recargadas junto a la otra.

-Sí, no te preocupes- sonrió un poco ruborizada.

-Me alegra- la rubia sonrió también.

-Ehem… Fate-chan la comida…-

-¡Woa! ¡Haya-Hayate-chan! no te había visto-

-Veo que se olvidaron de mí- lentamente se levantó de su asiento, alejándose de la cama para cerrar a ventana- y sólo por eso- dio media vuelta – ustedes invitan el postre- terminó guiñándoles un ojo.

-Nyahahaha de acuerdo Hayate-chan, yo invito el postre- .

-M… si quieres yo voy por él-.

-¿Eh? – los ojos marinos se posaron sobre cierta rubia que sostenía en brazos a la lesionada.

-No Fate-chan yo misma haré el postre- dijo la de ojos zafiro haciendo un puchero.

-Pero…- miró de reojo el tobillo de su compañera.

-Fate-chan, no debes negarle las cosas a tus pacientes- continuó Yagami mientras abría la puerta.

-De acuerdo, pero nosotras te ayudaremos- la rubia salió del cuarto, siendo seguida por la menor.

-¡NOOOO! – dijo en tono burlesco la que iba a sus espaldas.

-¡Hayate! ya dije que no cocino tan mal, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser un postre? – unas horas después se lamentaría por decir eso.

-Nyahahaha siempre están discutiendo, pero se nota que la quieres mucho, ¿verdad?- rió alegre la castaña - ¡yo quiero a alguien así!-dijo con emoción abrazando un poco más fuerte a su soporte.

Con esas palabras la rubia se ruborizó de sobre manera desviando su rostro hacia otro lado evitando el de la persona que iba en sus brazos; por su parte la otra castaña quedó en shock justo a unos pasos de los escalones, su mirada se perdió por un momento en las figuras que iban a su frente y sonrió pesadamente dejando caer su cara encontrando los mosaicos de piso mucho mejores que lo que los escalones le mostraban.

-Fate-chan…-

--

Sábado 8:00a.m.

_Pit pit pit, pit pit pit._

-M....- una mano salió de entre las sábanas para apagar el despertador- apenas son las ocho… un ratito más…- unos ojos marinos se asomaban mostrando aún el sueño que tenían.

-¡Hayate, Hayate!- unos saltos sobre su cama la exaltaron, quitándole lo que le quedaba de sueño.

- ¡Vita! –una sonrisa se dibujó.

-Hayate, hoy es sábado, por favor no dejes que Onii-chan cocine- dijo suplicante la pequeña pelirroja.

-Primero quiero saber…- colocó su mano en la mejilla de la pequeña- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes así?- y presionó fuerte con sus dedos.

-¡ES-está bien! ¡¡Lo siento lo siento!!-

-Buena niña- sonrió angelicalmente.

-Um… por eso no consigues novio…- miró con disgusto a la que se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Dijiste algo?- los dedos tronaron y su mirada angelical atravesó a la pequeña.

-Espera… e-espera….- la niña se puso de pie y lentamente se alejó de su hermana.

-Vitaaaa…-

-¡Te digo que te esperes!- salió corriendo del cuarto, bajando los escalones a gran velocidad, atravesando la espesa selva que era la sala en ese momento, a sabiendas que su cazador la asechaba… ocultándose tras su hermano mayor, quien se encontraba cocinando, con temor a ser cazada…

-¡¡Te tengo!!- unas manos se posaron sobre los hombros de la pequeña pelirroja, su fin había llegado…

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja Para… jajajajajajaja detente…. Jajajaja por- por jajajajaja por piedad!- la castaña la tenía contra el piso y no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas.

-Zafira aquí está lo que me pediste- unos pasos se escucharon acercarse a la cocina.

-Oh, gracias Fate- el muchacho recibió una bolsa que contenía algunas verduras para lo que estaba cocinando.

-¡Sigue suplicando! Jajajaja ¡no te opongas a lo inevitable! ¡Ha!-.

- ¬ ¬ Veo que ya despertó…- dijo la rubia.

-Y como ves está de buen humor, Hayate Fate está aquí-

Dichas esas palabras la castaña dejó a su hermana hecha ya un desastre por la risa y se abalanzó sobre la recién llegada-.

-¡Bienvenida a casa Fate-chan! Seguramente me extrañabas tanto que decidiste venir a visitarme- dijo entre risas.

-Tú me llamaste a media noche diciendo que era importante que viniera en la mañana-.

-¡Es verdad! Ven acompáñame a mi cuarto- tomó la mano de la más alta y a paso veloz la encaminó hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-Pronto estará el desayuno-

-Sí- respondió y cerró la puerta.

-Bien, ¿qué es eso importante?- dijo la rubia que había tomado asiento en la cama de la castaña.

- Necesito que hagas cosplay para un concurso ¡el ganador tendrá el anime completo de MSLN!- la rubia ya estaba abriendo la puerta para salir.-Era broma era broma- la detuvo del brazo.

-Entonces…-

-Es sobre Nanoha-chan pienso que deberías cuidarla mientras se recupera de la lesión, digo, después de todo fue tu culpa lo que le pasó-.

Un suspiro fuerte fue la respuesta.

-No me digas que ya le habías dicho-.

-Y dijo que no era mi culpa y que no tenía que hacerme cargo, después nos fuimos a tus juegos y cuando regresé le pregunté a Shamal-sensei y ella dijo que Nanoha después de irnos llamó a su hermana para que fuera por ella-.

-Wow que buen resumen-

-Por eso… no pude hacer nada, ni siquera me pude disculpar-su mirada se entristeció.

-¡Tengo una idea! Además debes hacerte responsable de tus actos, esto no debe quedar así- la mirada ardiendo de emoción hizo que la rubia tragara saliva fuertemente.

-¡Fate-chan Fate-chan desayuna conmigo!- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la menor de los Yagami.

-NO, ella desayunará conmigo- dijo la mayor tomando a su amiga de uno de los brazos.

-¡Pero yo quiero que desayune conmigo!- entonces la menor tomó su otro extremo.

-CONMIGO-

-¡Conmigo!-

-Y esto pasa siempre que las visito…- dijo dando un bostezo resignada, siendo halada de un lado a otro.

--

Sábado 4:28 p.m.

"y aquí estamos… al final he convencido a Nanoha de que yo la cuidaré, quiero decir, Hayate me estuvo mirando asesinamente todo el rato, debía convencer a Nanoha de un modo u otro pero… ¿qué hago?, ¡¡nunca he convivido con alguien más que Hayate!!" la rubia hacía muecas mientras tomaba su comida en bocados pequeños y lentos.

-Te lo dije Nanoha-chan, cocina tan mal que hasta ella misma lo piensa dos veces antes de comer-.

-Nyahahaha pero a mi me ha gustado-

-Eso es por que la increíble de mi se ha apiadado y le he ayudado-. Dijo con orgullo.

-Hayate…- .

-Ups, con permiso yo me voy retirando, ya terminé de comer- se puso de pie y se alejó, dejando su plato y vaso en el fregadero.

-Esa niña…- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es tu mejor amiga ¿verdad?-

-¿Co-como lo supiste?-

-Se nota- y sonrió de un modo tan cálido que la rubia tuvo que tomar agua, no entendía que era eso.

--

Sábado: 7:52p.m.

-Nanoha ya llegué- se escuchó desde la entrada de la casa.

-¡Bienvenida seas hermana de Nanoha!-

-Hola, veo que siguen aquí, gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita- sonrió entrando a la cocina.

-Miyuki-nee-chan, bienvenida-.

-Un, Hola Fate-san-.

-Hola-.

-Ne, ne, ven toma asiento, seguro tienes hambre- dijo Yagami tomando una silla.

-Claro, gracias- tomó el asiento ofrecido y el vaso de agua que estaba frente a ella- Nanoha, papá te manda saludos, dice que espera te recuperes pronto y que en algunas semanas vendrá a visitarnos-.

-¡Fantástico! auch.- de la emoción se intentó poner de pie, cayendo y siendo detenida por otros ojos azules.

-Ten más cuidado Nanoha-chan-.

-Sí, gracias Hayate-chan-.

--

Sábado 9:00 p.m.

-Bien- miró su reloj de bolsillo el cual marcaba las nueve de la noche - entonces nos retiramos, mañana vendré a verla a temprana hora, así que por favor no se preocupe, yo me haré cargo de ella-. Dichas esas palabras la rubia dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida del lugar.

-De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado –

-Hasta mañana Nanoha-chan, Miyuki-chan- Hayate por su parte solo se despidió corriendo tras la rubia que caminaba a paso tranquilo.

-Bueno, se han ido, ¿que tal pasaste el día con tus amigas? – preguntó la hermana mayor cerrando la puerta de la casa.

-Fue muy divertido, incluso cocinamos algunas galletas-.

-Ah, ahora entiendo por qué hay tanta harina esparcida por todas partes- dijo sonriendo tomando asiento en el sofá.

-Y ¿qué tal tu día nee-chan?- la menor escuchaba desde el otro sofá.

-Bueno, no me quejo, el equipo de kendo este año es un poco mayor, así que hemos aumentado las horas de entrenamiento, por eso llegué un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado-. Colocó sus lentes sobre la mesita que estaba frente a ella – Por cierto vaya que estuvieron mucho tiempo aquí tus amigas-.

-Sí, nyahahaha espero que en sus casas no las regañen- .

--

Sábado 11:00 a.m.

_Ding dong_

-Ya voy- dijo una chica con lentes saliendo de la cocina.

_Ding dong_

-¿Sí?- abrió la puerta encontrando a un par de amigas, una esbozando una gran sonrisa y la otra…

-Bu-buenos días, ¿es-está Nanoha?-

-Hola, buenos días hum… tú debes ser Fate-san, hola Hayate-.

-S-sí-.

-Pasen, Nanoha está en su cuarto- señaló los escalones.

-¡Con permiso!- la castaña entró y rápidamente se apoderó de un sofá.

-Co-con su permiso- la otra por su parte entró como si de un lugar peligroso se tratase, analizando poco a poco cada detalle de la casa, viendo al final de los escalones una puerta que decía Nanoha.

-Sí quieres puedes ir a verla- sugirió la hermana mayor.

-Un, gracias- la rubia se fue alejando subiendo los escalones.

-Y bien, no sabía que eras amiga de Testarossa- se recargó en el marco de la puerta viendo fijamente a los ojos marinos que también la observaban.

-Larga historia-.

--

Toc toc

-Nanoha… etto… ¿puedo entrar?-la rubia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, nunca se había imaginado en una situación así, vamos que eso pasaba una vez cada milenio.

-Adelante-

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver unos ojos carmesí observando el lugar y buscando a la persona por quien estaba en esa situación.

-Ho-hola-.

-Hola Fate-chan- una sonrisa, usa sola sonrisa para poder calmar ese merviosismo.

--

-¿Qué sabes de la familia Testarossa?- preguntó desde el sofá observando el árbol que se encontraba en el patio.

-Lo mismo que todos los de aquí- dijo acomodándose los anteojos.

-Más de la mitad de lo que dicen es mentira…- la mirada de la castaña ensombreció.

-Eso pensaba…, nadie en esta vida podría hacer algo como eso-.

"nadie"

"-_Co-con cuidado Fate-chan-._

_-Vamos, no estás tan pesada ¡Wa!-_

_-¡¡FATE-CHAN!!-_

_-Hehe era broma era broma, ¿ves? Ya hemos llegado-."_

-Bueno, de momento me alegra que sonría tanto- dichas estas palabras la hermana fue a ver a las otras dos que iban bajando los escalones.

-A mi también…- concluyó Hayate cerrando los ojos para después levantarse del sofá y alcanzar al grupo.

--

Sábado 7:16 p.m.

-Muy bien ya trajimos lo de la lista, ahora dinos lo que sigue – Hayate se remangaba la blusa y se acercaba a los utensilios de cocina.

-Bueno, para comenzar vamos a acomodar las cosas-

-Aaah Fate-chan eso es aburrido- dijo refunfuñando.

-Nyahaha bueno para comenzar ya coloqué las cosas que vamos a usar, solo es cuestión de que hagamos las mezclas – sonrió animadamente.

-Ok, ¡déjamelo a mi! - Respondió igual de animada que su amiga- ne ne Fate-chan pásame la harina-.

-Aquí tienes – le extendió la bolsa de harina mientras tomaba un vaso de agua- no puedo creerlo, el supermercado más cercano está a 7 cuadras de tu casa… que cansancio – terminó de tomar su vaso y se acercó a las otras dos.

-Bueno es verdad que está un poco alejado pero no veo por qué te has agitado tanto- preguntó con extrañeza.

-Es por culpa de la niña esa- señalando a Hayate- me llevó corriendo, quiero decir ¿a quien en este mundo se le ocurre eso estando el sol tan quemante?-

-¡A miii! Jajajajaja- rió desvergonzadamente.

-TÚ… - le arrojó lo que quedaba de agua en su vaso.

Nanoha no podía más que mirar esa bonita amistad, algo que ella siempre había añorado… desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Que demo…? Esta cosa no se abre- intentaba abrir la bolsa de harina, pero ésta no cedía.

-Permíteme intentarlo- sugirió Fate.

-¡Ni hablar! Ya verás que yo puedo... c…ks…- y por toda la fuerza que ponía la bolsa no abría.

-… Hayate mejor lo hago yo…- dijo Fate un poco nerviosa, su amiga estaba llegando al límite de la paciencia –¿y ese mazo? (N/A:o.o de donde apareció un mazo??) no irás a…-

¡¡CRAG!!

-¡cough cough! Hayate… cough-

-¡gohoc gohoc! No… no veo nada-

-¡Lo logre! ¡¡¡Hahaha!!! ¡¡Nadie puede contra mí!! – coreó victoriosa con un puñado de harina como muestra de victoria.

-Sí que lo lograste, mira cómo quedó el lugar….- Reclamó Fate entreabriendo los ojos notando que todo había quedado bañado en un polvo blanco.

-Sí sí pero ya podremos comenzar con esto del postre, ¡me muero de ganas por comer postre!- expresó infantilmente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo comencemos-.

Entre risas y derrames los moldes por fin estaban llenos, solo faltaba esperar que el horno avisara que estaban listas las galletas.

_Din _

-¡Ya están, ya están! – gritaba de emoción al tiempo que se acercaba al horno- ne Fate-chan ven a ayudarme-.

-Ya voy ya voy- se levantó perezosamente del sofá donde se encontraba en compañía de Nanoha.

-Muy bien, veamos- abrió la puerta del horno.

No había reacción, los rostros de ambas miraban incrédulas la charola de galletas.

-Fate-chan…-

-No lo puedo creer-

-¡Yaaaay lo logramos! – la castaña se abalanzó contra la rubia por la emoción.

-Increíble…- se limitó a decir.

Con cuidado Fate sacó la charola del horno y Hayate vació las galletas en otra para llevarlas a donde se encontraba Nanoha; de momento Fate Se Quedó en la cocina haciendo un té para acompañar el postre.

--

Sábado 2:21 p.m.

-Miyuki-san, m… co-como sabe… Nanoha se lastimó el tobillo en la escuela, v-verá, fue mi culpa y me preguntaba si me permitiría cuidar de ella hasta que se recupere, claro, si es que no hay inconveniente alguno…- los ojos borgoña miraban el piso mientras las manos temblaban a más no poder, por su parte la hermana mayor escuchaba desde la entrada de la cocina, viendo a su hermana que había tomado asiento junto a Fate, en el extremo de la mesa quedando ambas frente a ésta.

-Bueno… por mi no hay inconveniente-

-¡Onee-chan!- la castaña se sonrojó de un modo impresionante, la respuesta de su hermana la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Bueno, como dije por mi no hay inconveniente pero no sé si Nanoha lo permita, si ella acepta, entonces bienvenida- sonrió.

Fate miró de reojo a Nanoha quien ahora miraba atenta la mesa sin moverse.

-N-Nanoha… - esperaba que respondiera.

-Yo…-

-¿Sí?- la rubia se acercó un poco pues la voz de la otra apenas era audible.

-…- no había respuesta.

"Qué extraño, Nanoha-chan no responde" pensó la mayor- bien entonces me retiro cuídenla bien mientras tanto, espero regresar pronto, y de momento Nanoha-chan toma tu decisión-. La hermana mayor desapareció.

-¡Hasta luego Miyuki nee-chan! Se despidió Hayate levantando la mano desde la salida de la casa –bueno ahora a ver a esas dos.

-Ya te dije que no me incomoda, además es mi responsabilidad-

-Pero Fate-chan no es necesario, en serio-

-Hum… pero si no lo hago me sentiré más culpable-

-Fate-chan, no fue tu culpa, en primer lugar fui yo quien no se dio cuenta que había alguien del otro lado-.

-Pero…- la rubia miró a todas partes buscando una señal que dijera que se detuviera o que continuase.

-En verdad, gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo-.

Y como un ángel caído del cielo… corrijo, un demonio… caído del cielo Hayate llamó la atención de Fate y entre señas le dio ánimos "vamos Fate-chan, yo sé que puedes".

El problema era que lo que Fate vio fue un mero chantaje pues entre las manos de Yagami se podía ver claramente una Foto de Fate haciendo cosplay de Saber, viendo esto la pobre rubia palideció y fue entonces que decidió firmemete convencer a la de cabellos cobrizos a como diera lugar.

Lentamente se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa quedando así cara a cara -A ver, déjame decirlo una vez más… - por su parte los ojos zafiro la miraban con timidez y cierto… temor – yo cuidaré de ti a partir de hoy hasta que puedas caminar- habló fuerte y claro como si de una orden se tratara.

Y es aquí donde, sin que alguna de las tres lo supiera… comenzaría el tormento…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hace tiempo que no escribo y el día de hoy quise hacer eso de aplicar tiempos en desorden u.u los dulces hacen daño…

Bueno bueno regresando al vicio

Siiii *¬*

por cierto gracias Xeonice por las correcciones, intenté arreglar lo que pude XD, poquito a poquito tendré que mejorar XD y no olvido el SigSham.

Saluditos a todo mundo wiii y sigan escribiendo cosas interesantes OwO para que las lea OwO.


	8. cap 5: Un día cualquiera

Los cálidos rayos de sol se colaban tenuemente por la cortina entreabierta que había junto a la cama, alumbrando al interior de la habitación como aviso de que por fin había amanecido.

07:29 a.m.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac _

70:30 a.m.

_Pit pit pit, pit pit pit, pit pit pit, pit pit..._

Entre las sábanas de la cama se dibujaba la silueta de dos personas, ambas tan cerca que sería difícil decir quien está abrazando a quien, pero el despertador ha logrado su función y una de esas dos personas ha decidido finalmente apagar ese ruidoso pitido.

Notando que el cielo está despejado tras haber abierto completamente esas cortinas la persona que hace unos momentos dormía placenteramente ha decidido que es hora de comenzar el día con una ducha matutina y después se dispondrá a preparar el desayuno y sabe que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo antes de que la otra persona despierte, después de todo siempre ha tenido la tendencia de dormir demasiado y de solo recordarlo la que ahora se encuentra en la ducha no puede más que sonreír con alegría.

--

CASA TAKAMACHI MISMA HORA

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

Luego de esperar unos cuantos segundos la puerta finalmente se ha abierto, mostrando en el interior de la casa a una joven de cabello largo y café vistiendo ropa deportiva, al parecer para salir a realizar un poco de ejercicio matutino.

-Hola Fate-chan buenos días, pasa, Nanoha todavía está durmiendo-.

-Miyuki…-san buenos días…c-con su permiso…-.

-Adelante adelante toma asiento – empujó a la recién llegada hasta la sala, dejándola caer completamente en un sofá -por cierto ¿ya desayunaste? si gustas tomar algo en la cocina dejé un desayuno ligero; bueno me tengo que ir, cuida bien de mi hermanita regreso pronto-.

-Um…e-espere Miyu…ki– intentó alcanzarla.

-¡Hasta luego Fate-chan!- se despidió la muchacha ya en la calle.

La puerta de la entrada se había cerrado, dejando a una Fate impactada y preocupada.

-Bueno… entonces a trabajar- dijo con firmeza aún con la palabra duda escrita en sus ojos- ¿y… qué se supone que voy a hacer?- se acercó al sofá más cercano de la sala y se dejó caer, - ahora que lo recuerdo es la primera vez que algo así me sucede, m… necesito ayuda…- cerró los ojos y los cubrió con uno de sus brazos, pensando en la única persona en quien confiaba.

--

EN ESE MOMENTO RESIDENCIA YAGAMI

-¡Achú! –.

-Salud-.

-Nehehe parece que me va a dar un resfriado – rió la mediana de los Yagami.

-Eso te pasa por dormir con las ventanas abiertas- dijo el joven de cabellos blancos.

-¡Pero hacía calor!- reclamó con un puchero.

-Pero tú tiendes a enfermar con facilidad, ¡¿Vita ya terminaste?!- llamó a la pequeña pelirroja que corría en dirección a su habitación.

-¡Espérame, no lo encuentro!- se asomó la niña desde su puerta.

-¿Qué no encuentras?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Esto- la castaña sacó de su mochila un conejito blanco muy peculiarmente diseñado.

-Oh ya veo, oye Vita tu hermana ya guardó el juguete, date prisa que debemos llegar allá antes de las nueve-.

La niña bajó los escalones y se acercó corriendo hasta su hermana quien tenía ya colgada la mochila.

-Hayate guarda esto-.

-Oye espera ¡espera! deja que me quite la ¡Wa!- sintió un jalón que la hizo retroceder e inclinarse un poco; la niña estaba guardando una bolsa de caramelos, acomodándola en medio de todo lo que ya estaba guardado.

-Ey, ¿para qué tantos dulces?- preguntó el muchacho cruzado de brazos -vamos, dense prisa o llegaremos tarde- comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-Espera… espera, esto está pesado…- se quejó la castaña caminando entre tambaleos.

Poco después, la puerta era cerrada desde afuera, y frente a los hermanos un auto deportivo azul esperaba.

**Cap 5**

**Un día cualquiera**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-Buenos días- una suave voz llamó frente a la cama donde aún se encontraba durmiendo esa persona.

-M…-

-Ne, Signum ya casi son las nueve, el desayuno ya está y pronto llegarán las visitas- llamó nuevamente.

-Un …co m…s- las sabanas se movieron siguiendo la silueta perezosa que se acercaba al lugar del provenía la voz suave, que era justo frente a la cama.

-Mira que sí tienes el sueño pesado- la rubia tomó asiento al lado de la que seguía en cama. Sin previo aviso unos brazos la aprisionaron obligándola a recostarse en la cama nuevamente, ahora siendo rodeada de manera aprehensiva.

-Ya es de día…- susurró con una suave sonrisa percibiendo el dulce aroma que despedía el pecho de esa persona que la abrazaba tan calidamente ocasionando que correspondiera a su abrazo casi por inercia.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- respondió frunciendo el ceño intentando dormir nuevamente.

-No te levantes aún- cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa calidez que la invadía.

-Como usted ordene- sonrió antes de mover un poco su cabeza y besar la frente de la otra.

-Recuerda que es domino y nos vienen a visitar- dijo esperando la respuesta de siempre.

-Ya lo sé, tienen llave que abran ellos-.

-Hehe pero ya sabes que no sería correcto cuando han venido a vernos-.

-¿Lo dices por la niña esa que siempre me molesta?- entreabrió los ojos con desagrado a causa de la luz que pasaba por la ventana.

-Lo digo por esos niños que hemos cuidado todo este tiempo-.

-…- una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la pelirrosa después de todo eso era verdad.

-Y por la niña esa que te molesta y a la que quieres tanto-.

-Mh, no más que a ti- dichas esas palabras un suave beso fue depositado en los delgados labios de la rubia ocasionando que se ruborizara y ocultara su rostro nuevamente en los brazos de la otra.

_Ding dong, Ding Ding Ding dong_

_Toc toc toc_

Se escuchó el sonido insistente del timbre y la puerta con unas risas al fondo, risas que eran bien reconocidas por ambas personas ahora recostadas.

-…Ya llegó- abrazó a la rubia con un poco de fuerza cuando sintió que ésta se disponía a levantarse – todavía no…- dijo en un tono muy infantil viendo que la otra se dirigía a la puerta de su cuarto.

No viendo respuesta más que una sonrisa por parte de la otra tomó asiento en la cama, tenía una camisa de botones ligeramente abierta que le quedaba larga y un short rosa muy corto, aunando que su cabello estaba suelto y un poco despeinado.

Un largo bostezo y después a levantarse, unos pasos se comenzaron a acercar por los escalones que daban a su habitación… sintió escalofríos y miedo al grado de no darse cuenta cuando la rubia le dijo sobre su pijama y los botones que estaban desabrochados.

-¡Buenos días ciudad de Tokyo! El día de hoy transmitiremos en directo desde las instalaciones en la casa de Shamal y Signum ¡Wooooo! ¿Qué sorpresas nos esperarán esta semana? Averigüémoslo pronto- Hayate se encontraba en los escalones siendo grabada por Vita con su celular, por su parte Zafira quien se encontraba tomando asiento desde el sofá que daba vista en la misma dirección miraba con ligera diversión lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanas, después de todo eso siempre era igual.

-Hayate date prisa, me queda poco espacio- mencionó la pelirroja interrumpiendo el video.

-Te dije que vaciaras la memoria antes de venir- dijo con un poco de molestia fingida.

-Lo hice pero mientras dormías en el auto Zafira me lo quitó… - la pequeña calló cubriéndose la boca con su mano libre estando a punto de decir algo que seguramente le costaría su bolsa de golosinas.

-¿Te lo quitó…? – miró con intriga a su pequeña hermana.

-No, nada… mejor date prisa que si no se acabará- dichas esas palabras por parte de la menor, la mediana miró una última vez a la otra y continuó avanzando.

-… Luego terminaremos esto, ¡continuando con nuestro grandioso reportaje de riesgo extremo! en estos momentos nos encontramos caminando en dirección a la habitación del horror donde todo puede suce ¡ouch!- un golpe la detuvo.

-Te he dicho que esperes a que alguien te abra la puerta… ¡respeta la privacidad de los demás!- regaño la mujer en pijama tomando aún la perilla de la puerta abierta.

-Ya ya, con calma Signum- la rubia apareció tras ella tomando su mano suavemente.

-…- miró de reojo a la que tenía su mano aprisionada entendiendo lo que ésta le decía con la mirada- …buenos días- dijo a la castaña intentando guardar la calma.

-¡Y señores con esto tenemos demostrado que hasta las fieras más salvajes pueden ser domadas!-anunció Hayate a la cámara mostrando una expresión de impresión y risa.

-¡TÚ!- la pelirrosa presionó con fuerza sus puños en forma de amenaza con las ganas de agarrar a esa "niña" y hacerle pagar por todas las que le había hecho durante los últimos 2 meses.

-Vamos vamos que apenas comienza el día- se interpuso Shamal colocando sus manos en los hombros de la más alta, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa, tal vez porque no quería ver otra escena de destrucción en todo el lugar como varias veces ya había ocurrido o tal vez porque temía quedarse sin sobrina un día de esos.

-…-

-¡Es verdad!- llamó la pequeña pelirroja con voz potente captando la atención de la otra y sonriéndole de forma cómplice.

-Mh- sonrió con malicia – entiendo- dichas esas palabras la mayor saludó al muchacho que seguía en el sofá y después comenzó a caminar nuevamente a la habitación.

-Oye por cierto, ¿qué cosas te Hace Shamal para que tu apariencia acabe de ese modo?- cubriendo su boca por la risa que le daba, la que seguía en el suelo señaló los botones desabrochados de la camisa.

Como respuesta se pudo escuchar en todo el departamento el azote de una puerta y un grito de enojo del otro lado.

-Etto…. Hayate-chan no debería ser tan mala con Signum- la rubia comenzó a bajar los escalones saludando al muchacho que esperaba al final.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué tú no te enojas Shamal-.

-…- un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la rubia que inclinó ligeramente su rostro a causa de la sonrisa boba que tenía en esos momentos.

-…E… mejor lo olvido- la castaña se acercó a la pequeña que estaba viendo el televisor y se quedó ahí inmóvil… como piedra.

Y así era, durante la mañana cuando ella despertó su compañera tenía todos los botones abrochados, lo recuerda perfectamente, pero en esos momentos antes de que ellos llegaran de algún modo inconciente el dulce aroma floral que despedía la pelirrosa ocasionó que ella poco a poco desabrochara esos botones; razón por la que le advirtió de ellos poco antes de que Signum saliera a callar a la castaña… pero al parecer no lo notó.

--

-Ne Tea, ¿crees que Naoha-san esté bien después de lo que le ocurrió el viernes?

-Subaru, hace unos minutos estabas hablando de lo delicioso que estaba el helado…- dijo con cansancio la pelinaranja tomando asiento en una de las tantas bancas que rodeaban el parque.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitarla a su casa? Fate-san me dijo donde vivía, podríamos comprar algo para llevarlo y comerlo juntas ¿qué te parece?- sonreía con gran emoción mientras se levantaba precipitadamente del lugar donde estaba.

-Oye oye, primero me sacas a caminar en un día con demasiado sol, luego me haces comprar ese helado que no has terminado de comer… ¿ahora me vas a decir que yo compraré un obsequio que no siendo conforme con tus golosinas planeas comer en su casa?- reprendió la chica de coletas.

-… pero creo que sería bueno ir a visitarla… - puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado, de esas a las que su amiga no se podía negar.

-… está bien está bien pero quita esa cara de niña llorona que tienes-.

-¡Sí!-

La pelimorada se abalanzó contra la otra que había comenzado a caminar hacia alguna dirección desconocida.

Entre risas y gruñidos caminaban una siempre abrazando furtivamente a la otra, el día de hoy a visitar a una amiga y pasar un poco más de su preciado tiempo juntas.

-¡Subaru pesas!-

-Jajajajaja Teaaa te quiero- y ese abrazo que siempre acompañaba aquellas anheladas palabras.

-¡Oye! ¡¿q-que…?!- la mencionada se intentaba liberar del abrazo.

Y como siempre había sido una avergonzando a la otra pero siempre logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

--

El último vaso era colocado en la mesa, la persona que lo había llevado tomó asiento y se dispuso a comenzar.

-Vita, ya te dije que no debes comer tantos dulces durante el desayuno, ya no eres una niña pequeña- llamó su hermana desde la cocina.

-¡Pero sigo siendo la más pequeña de todos!-.

-Ne Vita-chan he traído algo especial para ti - llamó la mujer de ojos violáceos saliendo de la cocina y llevando entre sus manos un panecillo de chocolate cubierto con chispas de colores.

-Shamal no deberías consentirla tanto – llamó la mujer de cabellos rosa entrando al comedor con una toalla frotando su cabeza.

-¿N? ¿Lo dice mi tía favorita, la que siempre nos regalaba dulces a mi hermano y a mí? ¿La que nos llevaba a los parques de diversiones y nos enseñaba juegos peligrosos para nuestra edad? Jajajajajajajaja eso parece broma-.

La castaña llevaba un plato a la mesa colocándolo donde había sido puesto anteriormente el vaso.

-…-

-Hayate, tú también compórtate por favor, no quisiera pagar un funeral-.

Por su parte el hermano mayor se quitaba un mandil color verde azabache que al instante arrojó contra la mediana que se acercaba a la cocina, mismo lugar del que él estaba saliendo.

-Pero lo que dice es verdad- apoyó la menor -el otro día Signum me llevó a mph…hnp mhp-.

-Vita…. Si quieres seguir yendo será mejor que tomes asiento y estés quieta-.

La mencionada cubrió la boca de la pequeña niña evitando que dijera una palabra más, unos instantes después la pequeña pelirroja golpeaba en vano a la pelirrosa con su conejito, intentando hacer que la soltara.

-Uy, ese lado de ella es el que más miedo da, insisto ¡¿qué le viste?!- preguntó señalando con gran intriga a la que llevaba en uno de sus brazos a la menor de la familia.

Una vez estando todos en la mesa, se dio inicio al desayuno que cada fin de semana realizaban, así era desde que ellos eran pequeños, así era como lo recordaba siempre la pequeña niña de once años, una familia muy unida, muy ruidosa y muy feliz.

--

-M… etto ¿Nanoha?-

Por otro lado la chica de ojos rojos se encontraba en el dilema de despertar a su "responsabilidad", el problema era que la situación no mejoraba.

-Quiero decir, ya toqué la puerta, por favor despierta o tendré que… m…. tendré…

Vamos Nanoha despierta, el desayuno ya está listo-.

Y no iba a cambiar, hasta que la otra despertase.

-Muy bien contaré hasta tres, y si no respondes antes de que termine de contar entonces entraré sin tu permiso ¿de acuerdo?, por Dios Fate ¿con quien estás hablando?- se daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza después de todo sabía que la otra no iba a responder.

--

-Ne Hayate me preguntaba ¿cómo está Nanoha-chan? Dijiste que Fate-chan se haría cargo de ella-.

-Sí, Fate-chan insistió al parecer porque "alguien" le dijo que debía hacerse responsable- miró de manera fulminante a la que le había hecho la pregunta, que no era ni mas ni menos que Shamal.

-A propósito, ¿cómo se encuentra respecto al otro asunto?- preguntó desde su asiento la mujer más alta.

-M… de eso no hemos hablado, no quiero arruinarle el día, ya sabes ya sabes, me gusta disfrutar cuando se ve así de contenta jejeje- agitaba la mano nerviosamente, disimulando una sonrisa que a nadie logró engañar.

-… - un suspiro por parte del único varón en la mesa, un sorbo al vaso con jugo de naranja que había frente a él y unas palabras que rompieron el silencio en el comedor –ya terminé… Son casi las once del día creo que va siendo momento de que salgamos de casa o se nos hará tarde-.

-¡Siiiii!- gritó con emoción la niña quien comía con alegría el pastelillo que su tía rubia le había regalado.

-De acuerdo, ¡yo quiero el asiento de copiloto!- se levantó velozmente la castaña corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Oye no se vale! – gritó la menor corriendo tras ella.

-Pero cuando veníamos tú estabas en el de copiloto así que ahora me toca a mi- la castaña cerró la puerta del deportivo azul y encendió la música subiendo todo el volumen para no escuchar los berridos de la pequeña pelirroja que intentaba abrir.

-Bien entonces nosotras iremos atrás de ustedes – llamó la pelirrosa abriendo la cochera.

-De acuerdo-

Un deportivo rojo salió de la cochera con la rubia al volante.

-¡¿Zafira puedo ir con ellas?! –

-Por mi no hay problema, pero debes preguntarles-.

-Signum ¿verdad que puedo?-.

-Por supuesto- una sonrisa llena de malicia fue intercambiada entre ambas, la que estaba escuchando música no imaginaba que una conspiración en su contra se estaba creando.

-Si partimos ahora llegaremos allá a las once- dijo Zafira mirando su reloj de mano.

-Me parece buena hora- acompañó Shamal abriendo la puerta del asiento de copiloto.

-Pues en marcha-.

Los motores encendieron y unos instantes después ambos deportivos se encontraban ya rumbo al lugar de siempre.

-Ne Vita-chan-.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la pequeña mirando por la ventana los edificios que dejaban tras el camino.

-¿A qué lugares te lleva Signum cuando salen?-.

Por unos instantes el auto se tambaleó de su camino.

-Parques de diversiones, centros de video… tú sabes, lugares para niños- dijo la que iba al volante.

-Signum, los centros de video no son lugares para ella, los parques de diversiones no son aptos para ustedes dos solas… y debo recordarte que le pregunté a Vita-chan, ¿cierto Vita-chan?-.

-Ambas quedaron petrificadas, ¿a caso ella sabía de los lugares que éstas visitaban a escondidas?... sí, al parecer lo sabía.

-¡¿Zafira puedo irme contigo?! –.

_-Oye oye, soy Hayate y no grites, recuerda que él está conduciendo…-__._

La pequeña pelirroja tenía un walkie talkie entre sus manos temblorosas escuchando la voz de su hermana que se notaba aburrida.

_-¡Hayate cambiemos de auto por favor!-_

-Calma calma ¿de cuando acá dices por favor? Luego dirás gracias… - por su parte la que iba en el deportivo azul estaba recostada en la parte trasera del auto, definitivamente su hermano no tenía novia por ser siempre tan aburrido.

-Y bien… ¿esta vez que hiciste?- preguntó con intriga

_-¡No hice nada lo juro!__…_ - la niña se escuchaba desesperada- .

-Lo lamento por ti ¿sabes? ¡Oh! mira aquí tengo un dulce y es uno de esos de sabor amargo que tanto te gustan, bieeen, me lo comeré-.

_-¡No te atrevas, esos dulces son mios!__ ¿Eh? …no… Shamal espera… _- la comunicación se vio interrumpida.

-¿Vita?...-.

_-Ah, lo lamento Hayate-chan__, Vita-chan está molestando a Signum y creo que está llegando a su límite-._

-¿En serio?- al escuchar esto se levantó y se asomó por la ventana trasera encontrando que ellas poco a poco se iban quedando atrás.

_-¡¡Es mentira!!-_ al fondo se escucharon dos voces muy conocidas por Yagami y por el tono que usaron se habían vuelto a meter en problemas.

_-Gomen Hayate-chan tengo que cortar la comunicación-._

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, diles que las compadezco, también diles que es mentira jajajajaja- dicho esto la comunicación se vio interrumpida y el deportivo rojo dejó de verse a lo lejos.

--

-Ne Fate-chan, gracias por el desayuno, sabía muy bien, nyahahaha es más me recordó a la sazón de Onee-chan-.

-…-

Finalmente la castaña había despertado luego de largo rato de que llegara la rubia, por fin ésta pudo entrar al cuarto y arreglar dentro, llevando a la castaña a cualquier lugar que le pidiese hasta que un rugido en el interior de su estómago dio aviso de que tenía hambre, después de todo no había desayunado aún.

-Tu hermana lo dejó hecho para el momento en que despertaras-.

-Oh, ya veo, nyahahaha –.

-Jeje- en realidad la rubia no entendía por qué la chica que tenía frente a ella siempre sonreía así, de esa manera tan natural y alegre pero con tristeza en lo más profundo.

-Um… ¿Nanoha…?-.

-Dime Fate-chan- la castaña escuchaba y miraba atentamente a la que estaba frente a ella, dándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Perdona la falta de respeto pero hay algo que me ha pasado por la mente- un corto silencio transcurrió mientras las orbes carmesí miraban el techo, las paredes, los retratos, buscando las palabras para su pregunta- ¿por qué tú…?-.

_Ding Dong_

-Oh disculpa, ya vuelvo-.

-Adelante-miró a la rubia desaparecer tras la puerta.

-_¡Hola Fate-san!- _una voz muy animada se alcanzó a escuchar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Takamachi.

_-Subaru, qué sorpresa, Teana, bienvenidas-._

_-Disculpe las molestias…-_por su parte esa voz se escuchaba aburrida.

_-¿Dónde está Nanoha-san?-._

_-Ella está en el comedor-._

-¿Qué?, no me diga que acaban de tomar el desayuno- la pelinaranja entraba al comedor encontrando a la castaña en uno de los asientos que daban frente a la entrada.

-Teana, buenos días- saludó la castaña un poco confundida por la repentina llegada, aunque claro sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Buenos días Nanoha-san, espero que nuestra visita no le moleste- saludó Lanster con un poco de pesimismo, después de todo había sido arrastrada hasta ese lugar casi sin su consentimiento.

_-¡Hurra! Entonces llegamos en un buen momento, ne Fate-san ayúdeme con esto ¿sí?-._

_-Subaru…e-espera-._

-Digame, ¿cómo la ha pasado en compañía de Fate-san?-.

-Muy bien, aunque creo que es muy pronto cuando apenas lleva dos días nyahaha-.

-… Es verdad, bueno en realidad siempre ha sido un poco difícil llevarse bien con ella hehe- mencionó memorando aquellos tiempos de la infancia entre ella y Fate.

-Ne, Tea ¿cual porción quieres?- entró Subaru seguida por Fate, ambas llevando dos porciones de pastel en sus manos.

-Bueno…- suspiró la mencionada –supongo que la más pequeña-.

-M… ¿Nanoha? –.

-¿Sí, Fate-chan?-.

-Aquí tienes- le entregó un trozo de pastel con una cereza en el centro.

La castaña agradeció mientras poco a poco un ambiente agradable comenzó a surgir gracias a las recién llegadas.

--

El reloj de mano marcaba las 11:47a.m. y un muchacho de melena blanca no dejaba de dar pequeños golpecitos con su mano sobre la cajuela del auto.

-Ne, Zafira- por su parte la otra se encontraba aún dentro del vehículo comiendo una más de las tantas golosinas que su hermana menor había guardado – ¿crees que vuelvan a tardar mucho?-.

-Ah… - suspiró desanimado – la semana pasada tuvimos que esperarlas más de dos horas y terminamos yendo solos a un restaurante porque ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde…-.

-Siendo ese el caso- se levantó de su no muy cómoda cama improvisada- ¿te parece si pedimos comida a domicilio?- y sugirió mientras sacaba su celular.

-Oye…, estamos en medio de la nada… - dijo con desánimo.

-Tengo una idea- le dio una palmada con su brazo libre- ¿recuerdas aquel anunció de comida a domicilio que decía: "¡si no llega en menos de media hora el pedido es gratis!"?-.

Su sonrisa era tal que el muchacho ya imaginaba la idea de su hermana y con sólo corresponder esa sonrisa, la de la idea entendió que él estaba en total acuerdo, después de todo llevaban casi media hora esperando al otro auto, y seguro era que para cuando llegara ellos dos ya habrían disfrutado de esa comida a "domicilio".

--

-Ne ne, Fate-san ¿cómo ha pasado estos días con Nanoha-san?-.

-… Subaru… recién tengo dos días viniendo a cuidar de ella, en realidad no tengo una idea clara de "cómo he pasado estos días" pero creo que "nerviosa" es un buen calificativo jeje-.

-Oh, entonces lo está pasando difícil, jajaja después de todo se trata de usted-.

-Mh supongo que tienes razón- una ligera sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la rubia.

--

-Jajajajaja ¿viste la cara del repartidor? No puedo creerlo, de veras que se atrevió a venir –.

-Jajaja supongo que sí fue un poco divertido-.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que no hemos gastado ni un centavo- concluyó la chica mientras bebía la malteada de fresa que tenía su hermano.

Una montaña de comida yacía frente a los dos hermanos, y otra montaña de basura al lado de ambos; en medio de la nada, a la orilla de un camino casi oculto, rodeado de árboles y el ruido de las aves.

-¿Escuchas eso?- avisó el mayor, cerrando los ojos.

-¿M? – por su parte la otra seguía ocupada tecleando velozmente su celular.

-Parece que ya están cerca- abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en una dirección.

Al poco tiempo un deportivo rojo hizo acto de presencia y en el interior una persona que sonreía animadamente y la otra con una mirada de enfado.

-Uy, parece que les fue mal –dijo la castaña echando un ojo a la hora, efectivamente había tardado, ya era poco más de la una de la tarde.

La castaña se puso de pie y corrió a recibir a las recién llegadas.

-Hayate espera-.

Su hermano se puso de pie y a paso tranquilo se acercó al punto de reunión.

-¡Las atrapaaaron las atrapaaaro! – canturreó de modo burlesco al tiempo que abría la puerta trasera, dejando ver a una pequeña pelirroja sumamente molesta.

-No tienes idea del monstruo que es…- dijo entre dientes la pequeña antes de salir del auto y abrazar a su hermana.

-¿Vita-chan?- llamó la rubia desde su asiento.

-¡Sí ya voy ya voy!-.

-Ay Vita-chan a veces eres una niña muy amable-.

La pequeña niña se encontraba abriendo la cajuela y acto seguido comenzó a sacar varias cosas, como chalecos salvavidas, un cesto de comida y cañas de pescar.

-E… Etto… -.

-Parece que esta vez sí se han metido en problemas-.

Los dos hermanos miraban con confusión y escalofríos el modo en que aquella rubia de sonrisa angelical podía manipular a las dos personas con peor carácter de la familia.

-Bueno y como ya estamos todos ¡A pescar!- dijo la castaña.

-Sí- dijo el muchacho llevando en sus brazos las cosas que la pequeña había sacado.

-Sí…- dijeron en unísono y sin ánimo las que habían sido reprendidas.

-Hai- dijo animadamente la rubia.

--

-Ne Fate-san hoy no fue con los Yagami, jejeje eso lo veo un poco extraño-.

-Subaru… no estés indagando en la vida de otros- reprendió la que se encontraba a su lado.

-Teana no te preocupes, hehe, es verdad que la mayor parte de mi tiempo la paso con ellos porque no tengo algo más que hacer, pero ahora tengo que cuidar de ella así que de momento no puedo-.

-Ah, ¿entonces cuando Nanoha-san se recupere volverán a salir como siempre?- preguntó con emoción.

-Así es, y por la sonrisa que muestras también tienes razón, invitaré a Nanoha, después de todo es amiga de Hayate-.

-Fate-san…-.

-Etto… pensé que Nano…mph…-.

-¡Subaru! Que no indagues tanto….- la pelinaranja tenía cubierta la boca de su amiga, siempre era igual diciendo cosas innecesarias.

-Mh ustedes no cambian- acto seguido guardó su celular, mientras una de sus manos se posaba suavemente en la cabeza de Nanoha quien se encontraba durmiendo recostada junto a la rubia que funjía como almohada en ese momento.

-Ya regresé, ¿Nanoha?- desde la entrada una voz conocida para la rubia se hizo notar seguida por unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar.

-Niyuki-san, bienvenida- dijo cordialmente.

-Hola Fate-chan, ¿o? veo que hay más visitas jeje-.

-Sí, mucho gusto, etto… ¡soy Subaru, Subaru Nakajima!-.

-Subaru… no grites tanto, - se puso de pie – me llamo Teana Lanster-.

-Encantada de conocerlas, seguramente ustedes también son amigas de Nanoha-chan.

-¡Sí!- dijeron con entusiasmo.

--

-¡Hayate, Hayate, mira!-

-¿M, qué pasa Vita-chan?-.

-Mi caña se está moviendo-.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos.

-Debiste ir a detenerla- dijo su hermano poniéndose de pie.

-¡Es la cuarta a la que le pasa esto, debiste aprender con la primera!- dijo la pelirrosa bajando una pequeña colina.

-¡Dense prisa o no habrá comida!- desde la misma colina gritó la rubia a los que se encontraban siguiendo la caña de pescar que flotaba en el agua.

-Jajajajajajajajaja Vita-chan, los vas a matar- la castaña bajó tranquilamente la colina hasta un bote que se encontraba cerca y con toda calma se adentró al gran lago donde se encontraba flotando la caña de pescar – ya la tengo, tranquilos-.

-¡Hayate, Hayate!-

-¿M, qué pasa Vita-chan?-

-Las cañas de Signum y Zafira se están moviendo-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los mencionados y acto seguido se echaron a correr en dirección del lugar donde habían estado sus cañas.

-Ne, Vita-chan- llamó la mediana desde el bote del que estaba bajando, -¿estás grabando esto?-.

-Jejeje, desde que lancé sus cañas al agua-.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, eso está genial-.

-Peor me Hubiera gustado que Fate estuviera con nosotros- expresó de manera triste.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió su hermana.

-Porque así es más divertido, Fate también hace bromas muy divertidas-.

-Jajajajaja cierto, pero por ahora está cuidando a alguien así que no puede, dijo tomando su celular con presión- pero dijo que te manda saludos y que espera pronto poder pasar el tiempo con nosotros-.

-A mi no me importa mientras no sea un familiar suyo, es como si nadie la…–.

-¡Vita!-.

-¿Hu?-.

=POCK=

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me arrojas eso?- se cubrió la cabeza quejándose por el dolor.

-Porque hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ella, y su familia también, además no nos afecta que ella no esté el día de hoy con nosotros ¿o sí?- sonrió de manera dulce a su hermana y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago – además en cuanto pueda volverá a pasar el tiempo de siempre con nosotros y sabes que así lo hará-.

-Hayate- la pequeña corrió y tomó el brazo de su hermana.

-Después de todo este es un día como todos los demás, un día cualquiera-.

-¡Hayate-chan, Vita-chan, la comida está lista!- llamó Shamal desde la colina donde había una parrilla.

-¡Sí!- ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar de encuentro y a sus espaldas llegaban los otros dos totalmente empapados y con sus cañas en mano y junto al bote un señuelo de pesca con una H grabada en él.

-Ups, veo que ahora les fue más difícil-.

-Callate- refunfuño la mayor del grupo.

-Hayate, ya te lo dije, no quiero un funeral- dijo el mayor secando su cabeza con una toalla.

-¡Ha! Y lo tengo todo grabado jajajaja- mostró parte de la grabación a los presentes.

-Mocosa malcriada… ¡estás muerta!- la pelirrosa comenzó a perseguir a la castaña hasta que la segunda entró a uno de los autos y cerró completamente.

-¡Signum!- regañó la rubia que se encontraba atrás de ella.

-Y como pueden ver, una vez más, hasta las fieras más tenebrosas pueden ser domadas, esto ha sido todo por hoy, vuelvan a sintonizarnos a la misma hora todos los días. ¡Reportando desde la zona Yagami, Hayate Yagami Woooo!- desde afuera la dueña del deportivo rojo se alejaba en dirección a la mesa de campo.

Una vez finalizada la grabación se acercó a la mesa de campo donde los demás la esperaban para comenzar a comer.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Bueno aquí dejando otra huellita más, poquito a poquito mi historia comenzará a tornarse en diferentes situaciones, y vaya que me cuesta escribir… u.u pero bueno, es un proyecto que sí quiero acabar así que nos vemos en la otra entrega y saluditos a quien corresponda ¡Woooo! :3. por cierto habrá más de Sig-Sham, jejeje juegan un papel importante en esto.

Ahora sí, sin más me retiro a escribir un poco más y agradeciendo se tomen su tiempo para leer n.n y por favor ayudenme a mejorar, todos los detalles son bien recibidos o.o


	9. cap 6: En tu compañía

LUNES

El típico sonido de la hora del comienzo de clases, la típica multitud de alumnos entrando a sus salones, el típico bostezo al ver al típico profesor aburrido tomar asiento en su escritorio e indicar que el pase de lista va a comenzar; la típica mirada aburrida que se pierde en el cielo… y mientras ella espera a escuchar su nombre piensa en lo que cada día al ver ese cielo debe recordar como si fuera un castigo.

"_Alicia…"_

-Takamachi-.

Hasta que alguien por un leve momento le interrumpe el pensamiento.

-Nanoha Takamachi- el profesor llamó por segunda ocasión pero no había respuesta - ¿se encuentra la señorita Takamachi?-.

-Sensei- una persona levantó la mano.

-Dígame señorita Testarossa-.

La alumna se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el escritorio, estando allí le explicó la situación y le entregó una nota donde la dirección daba el permiso de faltar a clases durante la semana, el documento iba con una nota adjunta por parte de la doctora del colegio.

-Ya veo, entonces ya que es usted quien me ha informado de ello ¿le importaría hacer los apuntes para su compañera?-.

-Claro, no hay problema- sonrió la joven rubia, tomando nuevamente el documento que momentos atrás había mostrado al profesor y volvió a su asiento.

-Bueno, continuemos con el pase de lista-.

-Fate-san, Yagami no ha llegado…- le informó un compañero que se sentaba al lado suyo.

-Lo sé- respondió indiferente.

-Testarossa-.

-Aquí-.

"_¿Ahora porqué no llega?... Le dije que fuera puntual"._

Tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir.

-Yagami- anunció el profesor – Hayate Yagami-.

Por el pasillo se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de unos pasos

-¿No ha llegado?-.

… Y la típica persona que llega tarde a clases.

-¡¡Llegue!!- la puerta del saló azotó dando paso a la recién llegada.

-¡Señorita Yagami!- el profesor se puso de pie.

-Oiga ya estoy aquí, con eso debería ser suficiente- dijo retando al profesor.

-Es lunes, así que por hoy le pasaré por alto la hora en que ha llegado pero recuerde que debe ser más puntual, usted es amiga de la señorita Testarossa, debería aprender algo de ella por lo menos; le recomiendo que evite llegar a estas horas, la próxima ocasión será enviada directamente a su casa con una semana de suspensión – informó el profesor.

-Sí sí, con permiso- luego de oír las palabras de siempre tomó asiento, justo detrás de su amiga.

-Ne Fate-chan Fate-chan-.

La mencionada guardó su celular.

-Qué quieres…-respondió sin ánimos.

**Cap 6 **

**En tu compañía**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-Ahhh, que bien que ya terminó la clase, ese profesor es muy aburrido ¿verdad Fate-chan? – la que había llegado tarde iba caminando por un pasillo luego de haber terminado la clase, sus brazos se recargaban en la espalda, su andar era lento, pasando entre la multitud de alumnos.

-Hayate tú siempre te estás quejando, por favor no hagas que esté de mal humor-.

Las clases habían terminado pronto, al parecer por una reunión de profesores, así que las chicas se dirigían a sus casilleros.

-Ne Fate-chan ¿hoy visitarás Nanoha-chan?-.

-Sí, di mi palabra de que la cuidaría hasta…-.

-De acuerdo ya entendí, no tienes que repetirlo a cada rato- su voz se escuchaba disgustada, cosa que no fue pasada por alto.

-No te preocupes, Shamal-sensei dijo que para este fin de semana ella estará recuperada lo suficiente para asistir a clases- sonrió dándole ánimos.

-Mientras tanto no podré pedirte que me pases la copia de las tareas, ¿ que voy a hacer?-.

-Deberás ponerte a estudiar como es debido… y su-suelta… mi c-cuello…- la de ojos azules la abrazaba por el cuello, pero por la estarura comenzaba a sentir que se ahogaba.

-Jajajaja lo siento lo siento, pero es inevitable que te extrañe, Vita también te extraña…-

-Jejeje también extraño jugar con ella, dile que pronto iré a jugar-.

-Sí sí, también te podré mostrar la ultima broma que le hicimos a Signum jajajajajajaja fue gracioso-.

-Pobre Signum-san, lacompadesco-.

MARTES

-Ne Fate-chan- por fin nos toca la misma clase, hace cuatro horas que no te veo-.

-Hayate, hola-.

-Te quería pedir que pe pasaras tus notas de Matemáticas, ¿podrías?-.

-Disculpa, ayer le dejé mis apuntes a Nanoha, mañana te lo paso, ¿está bien?-.

-M… si no me queda de otra….- hizo un puchero y tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Hayate…-.

-¿M?- miró a su amiga mientras seguía recargada en la mesa- Fate-chan… - sus ojos se tornaron preocuados.

-Lo siento…- la rubia miraba la mesa, sus pupilas estaban nubladas – tengo que salir el jueves, me necesitan otra vez- esas palabras marcaron un largo silecio entre ambas chicas.

Largo rato pasó hasta que la clase dio comienzo, todo transcurrió como en una clase cualquiera hasta que la hora terminó.

-Mmmh que bien que ya terminó- dijo la castaña mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Sí- sonrió un poco nerviosa – todavía debo visitar a Takamachi, aún no sé que hacer…- dejó de hablar al sentir una mano en su cabeza.

-Buena chica-.

-Oye, no soy tu mascota-.

-No te preocupes demasiado, si con eso te sientes mejor yo iré a cuidar de Nanoha-chan, así tú puedes estar segura de que mantendrás tu palabra, ¿todo bien?- sonrió amigablemente.

-Gracias- en momentos así agradecía poder confiar en alguien.

-Ahora, no te preocupes por lo demás, Fate-chan es fuerte, te esperaré en casa como siempre y jugaremos hasta amanecer, ¡WOOOOO! ¡Fiesta en casa de Fate-chan!- gritó a todo pulmón.

-¿Cuál fiesta…?- una voz que heló a la castaña llamó desde sus espaldas.

-Perfecto, ¿yo también puedo ir?- dijo otra persona.

-Claro, están invitadas- dijo la rubia saludando a las dos chicas que también iban salidendo de la escuela.

-¡Pe-pero!- la castaña quiso objetar.

-¡No le parece genial Yagami-san?-.

-¿E-estás enojada Tea?-.

-Subaru, ¿qué hubo hoy en el gimnasio?-

-Tea, cálmate, además no fue necesario que ella estuviera ahí-.

-Es verdad, estoy segura de que ganaron si problemas- dijo Hayate cubriendose con Fate.

-Oye, no me metas en tus problemas, ¿y así querías ayudarme?- dijo Fate sonriendo, para ella siempre había sido divertido ver esas escenas entre Hayate y Teana, aunque sólo Fate sabía por qué su amiga trataba así a la pelinaranja.

MIERCOLES

-Vaya… eso de tener clases taaan aburidas por la mañana es exhaustivo, ¿verdad?-.

La castaña caminaba en los pasillos del segundo piso, y mientras esperaba alguna respuesta se asomaba por las ventanas que daban a la zona de descanzo.

-¿Fate-chan?- pero la persona con quien se suponía que estaba… había desaparecido de su lado sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta… otra vez.

-¡Testarossa!-

-¿Y ahora qué?- continuó caminando simulando no haber escuchado.

-Testarossa… por fin la alcancé- un muchacho se acercó por su espalda y tomó su hombro.

-¡Oh!, dis-disculpe, no había notado que me llamaban- la rubia se disculpó aparentando timidez.

-¡Oh! N-no pasa nada jeje…- el muchacho hablaba torpemente, así como sus movimientos - e… bu-bueno ¿recibió mi nota?-.

-¡Ah! ¿Es usted quien me citó?- ahora lo veía con sorpresa y un toque de preocupación.

-S-sí… - el rostro del muchacho se tornó rojo – verá… - antes de poder decir el por qué de su llamado se vio interrumpido por una señal de que guardara silencio, la persona que estaba frente a él sonreía calmadamente, hasta que sus labios se abrieron, señal de que iba a decir algo.

-Agradezco sus intenciones y me disculpo por no poder corresponderle, ahora si me permite me retiro- dicho esto la rubia continuó su camino aún con esa mirada de preocupación.

Por su parte el muchacho se quedó de pie ahí viendo como se alejaba esa persona, poco después sonrió con un poco de vergüenza y se fue.

-Mentirosa-.

-¿Eh?- la rubia detuvo su andar, como si hubiera sido descubierta.

-Esa expresión de preocupada que pones siempre que te pasa eso… mentirosa… -.

Entonces la acusada miró detrás suyo, encontrándose con unos ojos marinos llenos de molestia.

-Ha-ya-te…- y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¡¡Eres lo peor!!- y un bento fue arrojado contra la culpable…

-Haya-Hayate déjame explicarlo… - movió sus manos con un poco de torpeza.

-Fate-chan… ¡Idiota!- y echó a correr.

-P-por favor…- cubrió su rostro con la mano y suspiró- otra vez no…-.

Miró el bento en el piso y lo levantó, era su bento…

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la idiota?- comenzó a caminar.

--

-Oh, ya veo-.

-Así es como se ha tornado el asunto, lo que me preocupa por el momento es que Fate se encuentre bien… por eso el próximo año planeo estudiar en la universidad de ahí, si no le es mucha molestia ¿podría ayudarme en la tramitación de mis documentos?-.

-Descuida, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros-.

-Muchas gracias Signum-san, entonces me mantendré en contacto en cuanto tenga lo primero, salude a Shamal-san de mi parte y a la familia Yagami-.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, no te preocupes y sí nos mantendremos en contacto, se pondrán felices de recibir tus saludos, cuídate- el teléfono de la dirección fue nuevamente colocado en su lugar, mientras la directora miraba por la ventana de aquel cuarto…

A cierta distancia una alumna de cabello corto iba corriendo hacia algún lugar.

"_¿Hayate?"_

-Mh, seguro irá a ver a Shamal- y continuó viendo por la ventana.

Al poco tiempo otra alumna llamó su atención.

"_Testarossa"_

-¿Ahora qué hizo mal?- se preguntaba mientras cerraba las persinanas de la dirección.

-Hayate espera por favor- llamaba la rubia pero no había respuesta – sí, sé que debí decirte pero no me gusta que siempre estés grabando esas cosas tan vergonzosas-.

-Debiste decirlo entonces…- siguió caminando sin alentar el paso.

-Te lo dije muchas veces-.

Por fin la castaña se detuvo.

-Jajajaja es verdad, lo siento- se disculpó muy nerviosamente, a veces en verdad olvidaba todo.

-No importa, lo lamento por no haberte dicho- miró el bento que todavía llevaba en mano – y gracias por el bento, ¿podemos comenrlo juntas?- se acercó a su amiga lo suficiente.

-¡Demonios! Es difcil enojarse contigo- abrazó a su amiga.

-Lo sé- colocó su mano libre en la cabeza de la otra – veamos… ¿qué te parece en ese lugar?- señaló una zona llena de arbustos con florecillas de colores.

JUEVES

-¿Hayate?-.

-¡Hola Miyuki-san!-.

-Hola, pensé que sería Testarossa- miraba confundida – adelante-.

-Jejeje creí que nunca lo dirías, ¿Dónde está Nanoha-chan?- preguntó la recién llegada.

-Hayate-chan bienvenida- saludó la otra desde la sala.

-¡Hola! He venido a visitarte a nombre y petición de Fate-chan-.

-¿Fate-chan? … ayer mencionó que vendrías – puso su mano en la barbilla intentando recordar algo.

-No te preocupes, te cuidaré como lo haría ella – le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno bueno si ese es el caso creo que reconsideraré eso de salir al entrenamiento de hoy- bromeó Miyuki.

Rieron las otras dos.

-Cuidense, por cierto Hayate ahí dejé mi número por si necesitas algo, bueno nos vmos luego Nanoha-chan- se despidió.

-Hasta luego onee-chan-.

-Bueno, pues a divertirse- Hayate comenzó a caminar en dirección al televisor –¿Nanoha-chan tienes juegos?-.

-Sí, onee-chan es adicta a esos juegos, su consola está en aquella repiza junto con sus discos de juego- señaló un lugar que estaba cerca a la otra chica.

-¿Te apetece jugar?- dijo con emoción.

-No soy mu buena en esto pero si qieres jugar me parece bien – dijo animada.

Jugaron muchas veces hasta que un sonido llamó la atención de ambas.

-Ah, lo siento es mi celular- dijo Hayate sacándolo del bolsillo de su short.

-¿Es de Fate-chan?- preguntó con interés la otra.

-Síp, dice que acaba de llegar a donde tenía que ir- respondió sonriendo con emoción.

-Me alegra oir eso-.

VIERNES

-Buenos días señorita, han pasado unas semanas ¿no es así?- un sujeto cubierto con una bata blanca saludó.

-Hola- fue la única respuesta.

-Jajajajajajaja usted es una persona para nada sociable, bien bien es maravilloso- caminó el sujeto hasta encontrarse de frente con la persona que lo miraba sin mostrar emocion alguna.

-¡Bienvenidaaa! Señorita perfección- saludó una joven castaña que también vestía una bata blanca al igual que usaba unos lentes redondos.

-Mis disculpas por su manera tan descortés de recibirla – dijo una mujer de cabellera violeta –Cuatro discúlpate con la señorita - reprendió.

-Sí sí, lo siento, bueno como sea su madre la está esperando en el cuarto de siempre, si me permite escoltarla- dijo sonriendo sínicamente.

-Puedo ir sola, gracias-.

-Jajajaja es cierto Cuatro, ella conoce a la perfección este lugar así que no te preocupes, está bien si va por su cuenta- dijo el hombre de bata blanca.

-Con su permiso- con eso la chica comenzó a caminar por varios pasillos, bajar por varios ascensores hasta llegar al punto de reunión.

-¡Señorita, bienvenida!- una mujer de cabello corto y claro saludó muy contenta.

-Hola- finalmente una sonrisa se dibujaba.

-Me alegra saber que llegas tan puntual como simpre- desde el fondo de aquel cuarto una voz fria se dejó escuchar.

-¿Qué necesitas?- la recién llegada comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas.

-No es nada, sólo necesito de tu cooperación unas 37 horas, ¿podrás soportarlo?- inquirió la voz escuchándose más y más cerca.

-Señorita… no se sobreesfuerce por favor- la que hacía un momento la había recibido con alegría ahora miraba preocupada mientras sujetaba la ropa que la otra es iba quitando.

-Estaré bien – respondió a ambas – después de todo para esto soy-.

-Esa actitud es buena, date prisa y colócate ahí-.

-Señorita…-.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- fue lo último que en ese enorme cuarto se escuchó.

SABADO

-Hayate ya vete a dormir-.

-Pero estoy a punto de ganarle a Vitaaa!!!-.

-Ese es es problema, Vita debe dormir temprano-.

-¡¡¡Pero mañana es Domingo!!!- gritó la pequeña niña.

-Vita…- alguien se acercó a ambas que se encontraban recostadas en el suelo con controles en mano.

-Hayate… - la niña dijo secamente.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, iremos a dormir- dicho esto en la pantalla se leía un K.O. – de cualquier forma ya te gané-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo!- Vita reclamó.

-Oye ve a dormir- repitió el muchacho.

-Está bien…- la niña tomó su conejito y se fue a su cuarto.

-Ahora, ¿se ha comunicado?-.

-Mh, no – la chica miró los controles mientras guardaba todo- ne, estará bien ¿verdad?-.

-Ella siempre regresa y tú siempre la recibes con una sonrisa, no te preocupes-.

-Sí, me iré a dormir- dijo la castaña subiendo a su cuarto.

-Ya casi es media noche, ella nunca tarda tanto- se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho mienras veía por la ventana el sinfín de luces que se veían a lo lejos de esa cabaña.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hayate ella miraba el reloj que estaba junto a su cama, pensando si todo estaría bien hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Una llamada?- abrió sus ojos como platos al ver el númer que llamaba.

-¡Fate-chan! ¡¿ estás bien?, ¿no te lastimó?, ¿por qué no me llamaste antes?¡-.

-_Disculpame, hace poco acabo de salir de ahí, dijeron que todo estaba bien pero que necesitan que me quede por unos día más-._

-Pero… - algo no sonaba bien, ¿sería la voz temblorosa de su amiga al otro lado de la línea? ¿o tal vez su imaginación? – Fate-chan… ¿estás bien?- tomó asiento en su cama mientras escuchaba débiles sollozos por el celular.

-_Duele un poco ¿sabes?, por un momento sentí que quería morir… -._

-¡No digas eso! Fate-chan si ellos te hacen algo… yo-lacastaña estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

_-Enmomentos como este… no… siempre he estado agradecida de tenerte, de tener a alguien con quien contar y en quien confiar, siempre he estado agradecida de haberte conocido y poder ser tu amiga-._

-Fate-chan deja de hablar así, siempre sereños amigas-.

_-Hayate…¿puedes quedarte un poco más?-._

-Jajaja y aunque no me lo pidas así lo haré-.

-_Gracias por acompañarme siempre-._

-¿Todavía guardas la foto? Jajajaja- comenzó a reir aún conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-_Así siempre siento que me acompañas jeje es muy infantil ¿no crees?-._

-Síp, pero así de moe es nuestra Fate-chan-.

-_Jejeje además no soy la única-._

-Jajajaja, tienes razón- miró la fotografía que estaba junto a su despertador.

* * *

Buneo aquí dejando un cap más, algo raro porque mi historia es rara, y aviso que no me he salido del guion XD solo que el la descrición no cabían todos los que quería poner jajaja.

Espero sea de agrado ahora me retiro que estoy en el desvele y eso no es bueno, es broma, esque quiero bajar un manga jajajajaja. En meses espero subir el otro cap XD o cuando pueda (una vez al año). Me despido, y allector que tenga un buen día.


	10. cap 7: Cuando no estás

-Muy bien muchachos, tomen asiento por favor, en seguida comenzaremos la clase de hoy- una mujer rubia estaba escribiendo algo mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a copiar – Como saben estamos entrando a la segunda unidad de evaluación, lo que significa que en la siguiente semana aplicaremos exámenes, así que para mi materia me gustaría pedirles un ensayo-. Dichas estas palabras en el grupo entero es escuchó el muy conocido _"¡¿Qué?"_ -Haré de cuenta que no he escuchado esa queja tan infantil, y como ustedes son uno de mis grupos especiales el trabajo que me entregarán será individual-.

-Un momento sensei- un alumno se puso de pie.

-Dígame - la profesora volteó a ver al muchacho, quitándose los anteojos que traía puestos y colocando sobre el escritorio el libro que llevaba en su mano.

-¿Eso quiere decir que a los otros grupos les ha encargado esto en equipo?- al escuchar esto los demás alumnos le hicieron segunda con comentarios de desagrado.

-Por favor, no crea que soy tan mala, a los otros grupos les he pedido una investigación en equipo, pero ellos deberán realizarlo de un libro en especial, ustedes tienen la oportunidad de elegir el libro que deseen, ¿no creen que es mucho más fácil?- sonrió amigable y otro _"¡¿Qué?"_ Inundó al grupo nuevamente.

-Mh- la mujer sonrió victoriosa– Y recuerden que esta investigación es su pase para poder presentar el examen así que les sugiero que comiencen a hacerlo desde hoy, como ven aquí están los puntos que deben tocar en el tema, así como el formato en que debe estar organizado. Las bibliografías son las mismas que hemos usado durante estas semanas y por si han olvidado alguno de esos temas les sugiero que vuelvan a leer, estoy segura de que han realizado sus apuntes tal como les he sugerido- informaba mientras los alumnos copiaban los requisitos anotados en la pizarra.

-Sensei…- llamó otro alumno.

-Dígame- preguntó mientras revisaba un documento.

-¿Para cuando debemos entregar eso?-.

-Veamos… tenía planeado darles una semana para esto, pero…-

-¡Lamento el retraso!- la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una alumna muy conocida.

-Yagami, otra vez llegando tarde, hm… – la mujer tomó asiento sacando su bolígrafo para el pase de asistencia, se colocó nuevamente los anteojos – tome asiento por favor – sonrió como si nada pasara.

-Si… eh gracias- hizo un ademán en forma de disculpa y tomó su asiento encontrándose con que Fate no estaba en clase.

-Como les iba diciendo antes de que su compañera nos interrumpiera, ¿les parece bien silo entregan el próximo jueves?-

-Sí-dijeron los alumnos mostrando alivio en su respuesta.

-¿Otro trabajo? – murmuró la recién llegada, dejando caer su rostro contra el pupitre.

La clase continuó como siempre, algo que distinguía a esa profesora era que además de ser muy linda era muy joven y amable, por eso nadie se quejaba y al contrario muchos alumnos la estimaban a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar. Se sabía también que varios alumnos, víctimas de la juventud, le habían propuesto salir pero siempre los rechazaba con una gentileza que ninguno de ellos, hasta la fecha, se había sentido mal por ello; también se sabía que entre los profesores ella era muy codiciada.

El timbre que anunciaba el término de la clase hizo que la única persona desinteresada por aprender despertara.

-Yagami…- alguien llamó interrumpiendo su descanso.

-Oh, sensei…- dijo somnolienta.

-¿Podría acompañarme un momento por favor?- invitó hacia la salida del salón.

-No he podido evitar el notar que te has quedado dormida en clase los últimos días, no es que me moleste o me quiera entrometer pero como tu profesora me gustaría saber si sucede algo- caminaban a paso lento mientras la chica castaña llevaba los libros de la mujer rubia.

-¿Algo? ¿De qué?- preguntó Hayate deteniéndose a pensar en la pregunta.

-Sé que Fate-chan ha faltado estos días pero no sé si esa es la causa, así que me gustaría saber si…-.

-Jajajaja me conoces bien jajajaja, ¿oye que siempre me observas? Jajaja ten cuidado que te podrías enamorar de mí- comentó entre risas mirando la torre de libros que cargaba – oye esto realmente pesa-.

-¡Ha…Hayate esto es serio!- miró con disgusto a su alumna, quien no se percató del rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de la profesora.

-Lo siento, es solo que me preocupa- dijo inclinando la cabeza - Fate-chan, quisiera poder ayudarla…- terminó por decir, justo en ese momento una mano se posó sobre su cabeza.

-Entiendo, pero recuerda que Fate-chan estará bien y cuando vuelva tendrá aquí a su amiga recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos- dijo sonriendo intentando animar a la menor. – Por ahora lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudarla en su ensayo, así que ánimo o si no tendré que avisar a la dirección que has estado durmiendo en clases- rió mientras tomaba los libros que llevaba la menor para después alejarse.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Es abuso de autoridad!- siguió a su profesora quien no parecía molesta, es más no parecía siquiera que le estuviese poniendo atención.

-No te oigoooo- canturreo ignorando a la castaña.

-¡Carim esto no se vale, me las pagarás!- dijo Hayate lanzándole una envoltura de lo que parecía ser un dulce de menta el cual inesperadamente fue atrapado en el camino.

-Jajaja no me preocupa, tengo un escudo- dijo abriendo gustosa el dulce que Hayate le había arrojado.

-Para ser una profesora de Historia Antigua eres bastante hábil…- dijo mirando que la mujer había atrapado el dulce con mucha facilidad y sin la necesidad de verlo.

-Nada de eso, es solo que ya conozco tus movimientos- le guiño el ojo para entrar a la sala de profesores.

Definitivamente esa joven profesora era genial, casi perfecta. Una delgada mujer bien dotada, de larga cabellera rubia adornada por una simple diadema, con unos profundos y azules ojos, dueña de una sonrisa que atrapaba y con un toque, tal vez inconsciente, de sensualidad. ¿Qué más podría pedir un niño de 16 años? ¿O un profesor? Bueno lo único que podría pedir un profesor o un niño en plena juventud sería que esa rubia usara ropa escotada, Carim gustaba de usar siempre faldas largas, blusas sin escote y su largo cabello suelto.

-M…- Hayate siguió con la mirada el rumbo de su profesora, al otro lado de la ventana se encontraba la sala de profesores, veía cómo saludaba a todos con alegría, cómo le ayudaban con los libros y ella rechazaba la ayuda, como reía en la plática de siempre – monja… -sentenció - ¡Demonios… y todavía hacer esto para el jueves!, bueno, qué mas queda…- comenzó a caminar.

-¡Ey! ¡Yagami!- alguien llamó.

-¿M? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó a su compañero.

-Oye, ¿sabes como se resuelven estos ejercicios?- el chico le enseñó un problema de matemáticas.

-Espera… - comenzó a revisarlo – ah, aquí tienes que despejar, después utilizas estos valores para encontrar la primera, una vez que tienes esto debes integrar pero para eso aquí tendrás que usar… espera, espera, ¿esto para qué es? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que él era un compañero de su clase y ella no había visto ese ejercicio en sus apuntes.

-¿No lo sabías?, son para entregar el jueves, vaya y todavía falta hacer lo que Carim-sensei pidió- expuso el muchacho con un tono de dejadez.

-No puede ser… -miró nuevamente el ejercicio sabiendo que ella no acostumbraba hacer muchas anotaciones en esa clase y sabiendo con quién estudiaba para esos exámenes se dejó caer, tomó aire y gritó -¡Fate-chan ya vuelveeeee!-.

**Cap 07**

**Cuando no estás**

-Hayate, Hayate, una extraña está afuera preguntando por ti- Vita entró al cuarto de Hayate encontrándose una gran sorpresa- ¿Hayate?- se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio de su hermana – Ey, Hayate, ¿me escuchas?- viendo que la mayor estaba tan concentrada haciendo lo que parecía ser tarea, mientras escuchaba música, no le quedó de otra que hacer lo de siempre- ¡HAYATEE! – tirar de la silla hasta hacer que caiga, y vaya que funciona.

-¡Vita! ¡Estaba concentrada!- le arrojó el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

-Lo sé, lo sé, señorita "aplicada" pero hay una extraña afuera de la casa preguntando por ti-levantó la silla y comenzó a describir con ademanes cómo era esa extraña.

-Ah, debe ser Nanoha-chan- se levantó y acomodó la silla en su lugar, acto seguido se dispuso a salir a recibirla.

-Nano… ¿qué?- preguntó Vita siguiéndola.

-Nanoha-chan, la alumna transferida- bajaban los escalones.

-¿La nueva amiga de Fate?- en esas palabras Hayate perdió un poco el equilibrio.

-Exacto, nuestra nueva amiga – llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta –Hola Nanoha-cha…-.

-Hola Hayate-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Hayate, Hayate ¿Ella es la nueva amiga de Fate?, no parece de tu edad- vita salió de la casa y con total descaro, el que solo los niños tienen, analizó a la visitante.

-Ey vita – Hayate cubrió su rostro para ocultar la vergüenza – por favor compórtate- la jaló de su chaleco.

-¡Oye!- la niña se quejó – no creo que ella sea amiga de Fate…- lanzó una mirada fría.

-Jeje efectivamente, pequeña, soy la hermana mayor de Nanoha-chan, mucho gusto en conocer a otro miembro de la familia Yagami – acarició la cabeza de la niña cual si fuera una mascota.

-¡No me toque de esa manera!- Vita rápidamente entró a la defensiva, escondiéndose tras su hermana.

-Hm… -Hayate analizó la ultima frase de la hermana de Nanoha, podía percibir algo en ella, algo que no le agradaba- ¡Miyuki-chaaaan, que bien que vengas a visitarnos, ¿Cómo se encuentra Nanoha-chan? Pasa, pasa!- la invitó a pasar a la recepción.

-Mi hermana está bien, gracias por preguntar- sonrió a la pequeña que seguía viéndola como bicho raro- iba de paso a realizar unas compras para la cena y entonces recordé que tu casa quedaba por aquí- Esas palabras, Hayate comenzó a sentir sus rodillas temblar - Nanoha-chan me dijo que en estos días le quitarían el yeso y quise venir a agradecer en persona, claro, si hay algo que quieran y yo pueda ayudar, por favor no duden en pedirlo – sonrió ahora a la castaña que la veía como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

-Oye… ¿No crees que es mucho? –puso una expresión de confusión - ¡Es verdad! Disculpa mi falta de respeto, ¿gustas algo de beber?- preguntó tras ver que la joven tomaba asiento.

-Je, bueno, ahora que lo mencionas me agradaría beber algo, un vaso de agua fría estaría bien- miró a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Hecho, Vita ¿puedes ir por un vaso de agua?-.

-¿Yo?, ¿pero por qué?- se quejó.

-Por favor, Vita-chan y si lo haces te prometo que luego te doy la revancha del otro día-.

-De acuerdo, ¿Algo más, señora?- dijo refunfuñando.

-Síp, no has acabado tus deberes, en cuanto vuelvas con el agua ve a tu cuarto a terminarlos- se escuchaba a ella misma y por dentro se burlaba de lo natural que parecía decir eso.

-Eso te costará más…-entre diente avanzó hacia la cocina.

Viendo que la pequeña Yagami se había apartado Hayate miró fijamente a Miyuki y sonrió con un cierto toque de malicia, mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo su sonrisa, al parecer, característica de un miembro de la familia Takamachi.

-No recuerdo haber dicho donde vivía, tampoco recuerdo haber mencionado a mi familia frente a ti- un silencio se creó en el lugar, ese día la chica universitaria no llevaba gafas como la mayoría de las veces se le veía. Hayate no podía dejar de temblar, la persona frente a ella definitivamente sabía algo… y seguro era que quería averiguar más.

-No he venido a causar molestia y mucho menos a buscar problemas, solo estoy aquí porque me importa mi hermana y las amistades que tiene, esos es todo- continuaba con la sonrisa amistosa.

-Bueno pues por lo que hayas averiguado de mí, puedes notar que no soy una persona peligrosa, como un terrorista o algo así jajajajaja- dijo en tono burlesco, recargándose contra la pared.

-Fate Testarossa…-la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Takamachi.

-¿Mh? Ella no está por el momento- Hayate respondió como si nada, seguía conservando su sonrisa, lo más real posible.

-Precia Testarossa es el nombre de su madre, desconozco el nombre de su padre –.

Hayate se precipitó a separarse de la pared solo escuchando el nombre de Precia, ¿Cómo sabía Miyuki sobre eso? – Lo que estés pensando sobre Fate-chan te advierto que…-

-Hayate, aquí tienes el agua- Vita interrumpió llevando el vaso a la invitada. – Zafira dijo que volverá pronto a casa y que él hará la cena, como sea me voy a hacer mi tarea- se fue refunfuñando, todavía molesta.

-Gracias Vita-chan- le dijo antes de verla perderse tras el pequeño pasillo.

-Hayate-chan, por favor, quiero saber más de Fate-chan… ¿quién es ella en realidad?-

-¡No, primero quiero saber quién eres tú! – la castaña expresó su disgusto con lo que estaba sucediendo, lo expresó al levantar la voz sobre la otra.

-Miyuki Takamachi- sonrió otra vez con esa gentileza.

-No tu nombre, ¿Por qué sabes de mí? ¿Qué quieres de Fate-chan? Si lo que quieres es hacerle daño te advierto que no te lo permitiré- dijo en un hilo de voz a escasos centímetros del rostro de la mayor, recargando sus manos sobre el asiento pues no quería que su hermanita se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Alguien en bata de doctor entró a la habitación, pasó junto a Linit y bostezó para después encender el comunicador.

-Hola, hola. Señorita perfección, aquí Cuatro. Dígame ¿qué tal está el frio?-.

-Señorita…-.

-E-esto… no es…. N-nada…-.

-Jajajajajajajajaja pero si estás temblando-.

-Puedo… soportar… m-más… -

-Oh, tan segura de su capacidad como siempre, se-ño-ri-ta per-fec-ción ¿Qué le parece si bajamos un poco más la temperatura?-.

-Haz… lo… q-que… qui-quieras… s…-

-Mmm bien, entonces bajemos más, qué le parece 4°, M… no, la señorita perfección podría creer que me burlo de ella jajajajajajajaja mejor de 3° - comenzó a picar teclas – ¡Ups! Me equivoqué, se bajó a menos 2 grados jajajajajajaja. Profesoooor ¿en serio puede soportar esto?- en su pregunta iba un poco de duda.

- Por supuesto Cuatro, todos los defectos que tiene un humano ella los ha abandonado, por eso es la perfección-.

-Señorita por favor, resista un poco más, ya casi termina-Linit llamó desde el comunicador que se encontraba a su lado.

-Pero señor, ella está temblando, ¿Es posible que tenga frío?-.

-M… mi estimada Uno, no cabe duda que eres el vivo reflejo de tu creador, nada se escapa de tus ojos-.

-Gracias profesor-.

-Lo que estamos viendo ahora es el simple reflejo de su cuerpo por mantenerse caliente, pero ella en sí no siente ni calor ni frio, como dije es la perfección, ella no se resfriaría ni congelaría incluso en condiciones peores que estas, he hecho todos los cálculos necesarios, le he quitado toda muestra de error humano-.

En un gran cuarto de pruebas se encontraba Fate, totalmente desnuda, sujeta de muñecas, tobillos y cuello, con pequeñas agujas enterradas en ellos y unas cuantas más en su craneo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de temperatura, ese cuarto parecía congelador, el mismo polo norte, tal vez el mismo infierno.

-¿Cuántas horas llevo aquí?- pensó la rubia – es verdad… tengo que seguir despierta… por Alicia… por Kaa-san- apenas y podía mantenerse de rodillas.

Cuatro era la encargada del día para las pruebas de Fate, mientras Uno hacía las anotaciones correspondientes, Jail veía la magnificencia de su trabajo y Linit rogaba por la vida de esa pequeña flor.

-Señorita perfección no se le ocurra desmayarse como el otro día, porque si eso sucede tendremos que volver a hacer esta prueba, además si le sirve de consuelo solo le faltan 2 horas con diecisiete minutos y… 10 segundos para terminar, no se rinda jajajajajaja- Cuatro le hablaba por el otro comunicador que estaba frente a ella.

Todos miraban expectantes a través del vidrio, Precia por su parte se encontraba en el tercer piso bajo tierra, realizando los cálculos necesarios para la siguiente fase, todo iba bien, su sueño se veía cercano y esta vez nadie la iba a detener.

-Takamachi ¿no?-sonrió ante la sorpresa- nos volvemos a encontrar- miraba en una pantalla lo que parecían ser los recuerdos de Fate, y entre todos ellos… Nanoha.

-Ahh… bueno, creo que esto no va a funcionar. De veras, los jóvenes de ahora son taaaan extraños- dijo Miyuki a modo de burla – en el camino me encontré con Teana-chan y le pregunté si me podía dar tu dirección, así es como llegué aquí, además como íbamos por el mismo camino estuvimos platicando sobre los hermanos, y me dijo que vives con tus dos hermanos, también me contó sobre el trabajo de su hermano y la familia de Subaru-chan-.

-Oh, ¿e…era eso?- se levantó de la silla y comenzó a reír a carcajadas – haberlo dicho antes jeje…- se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Qué creyó que era? ¿Una especie de agente secreto? Jajaja-.

-Tal vez jajajajaja-.

-Hayate-chan, cuando era un poco más joven mi familia tuvo un accidente, en ese accidente creímos que perderíamos a Nanoha-chan… por suerte no fue así, pero perdimos a alguien más… ella es lo más importante para nosotros, por eso nunca dudamos en cuidarla, desde ese día pocas personas se acercaban a ella y le era difícil tener amigos – cerró los ojos – con suerte tuvo durante su infancia dos amigas que hasta la fecha siguen en comunicación con ella, pero… años atrás… -.

-¿Miyuki-chan?- .

-Solo quiero decirte que por favor sigas siendo amiga de Nanoha-chan, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz- concluyó.

-Fate-chan tampoco…- su mirada ensombreció y sus manos se hicieron puños.

-¿Mande?-.

-Hace tiempo que no veía a Fate-chan tan feliz, eso es todo- forzó una sonrisa.

**FLASHBACK**

_**-¿Qué hoy tampoco vino?-.**_

_**-No y dije que dejes de molestar en mis horas de trabajo-.**_

_**-Pero Signum, eres la directora, al menos dime por qué no viene-.**_

_**-Hayate, esos son asuntos familiares-.**_

_**-Pero cuando no está me aburro- se dejó caer sobre el asiento frente al escritorio.**_

_**-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-revisaba unos papeles.**_

_**-Habla con sus padres-.**_

_**-Hayate…-Signum dejó los documentos y con decepción en su mirada se levantó.**_

_**-Lo… lo siento- Hayate la siguió.**_

_**-Vuelve a tus clases-.**_

_**-¿crees que vuelva pronto?-.**_

_**-Volverá para los exámenes intermedios- se asomó por la ventana hacia las áreas verdes del lugar.**_

_**-M… eso es demasiado tiempo- pensó mientras salía de la dirección.**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Ella siempre se veía triste, desde que la conozco siempre ha tenido esa expresión y a veces me preguntaba si había algo en mis manos que pudiera hacer por ella, para verla sonreír…-

**FLASHBACK**

_**Cuarto año de primaria:**_

_**-Fate-chaaan-.**_

_**-¡Uh!- una niña rubia se encontró atrapada en un abrazo en la entrada de la escuela.**_

_**-Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!-una niña de estatura un poco menor y cabello hasta los hombros se asomó tras la espalda de la otra.**_

_**-¿Yagami, verdad?-preguntó la niña.**_

_**-M… Hayate, solo llámame Hayate-dijo la niña soltando el abrazo.**_

_**-Pero… -.**_

_**-Está bien, está bien, quiero ser tu amiga así que puedes hablarme por mi nombre, eso ya me hace sentir cercana a ti-.**_

_**-M… Hayate-san…- dijo con timidez.**_

_**-No no no, solo Hayate, creo que eso queda más cool contigo-la jaló para entrar a la que sería su escuela a partir de ese día.**_

_**Sexto año:**_

_**-Oye cuando termine esta clase quiero presentarte a unas personas- dijo Hayate, mientras Fate guardaba su libreta de apuntes, la clase estaba por colcuir.**_

_**-¿Y ahora para qué nos llamaste?- dos chicas decabello del mismo color se acercaron, escuchándose la queja de la mayor.**_

_**-Onee-chan, shh- por su parte la menor parecía ser una niña tímida, escondida tras la otra.**_

_**-¿Eh?-la mayor miró a la rubia que estaba a unos metros del lugar.**_

_**-Que bien, están aquí. Miren quiero presentarles a Fate-chan- señaló Hayate a la misma niña rubia quien comenzó a acercarse a paso lento.**_

_**-Ho… hola-saludó.**_

_**-Oh, hola Fate-chan mucho gusto –la mayor hizo una reverencia- mi nombre es Ginga Nakajima, esta niña es mi pequeña hermana Subaru-.**_

_**-Hola Fate-chan jejeje espero que podamos ser buenas amigas-.**_

_**-Hayate…-miró con confusión a su anfitriona.**_

_**-No te preocupes, estás entre amigos-sonrió al igual que lo hacían las otras dos.**_

_**-M… Mucho gusto, m… Ginga, Subaru- sonrió.**_

_**Segundo de secundaria:**_

_**-No puede ser, de todos lo que esperaba conocer a ti es a quien menos quería encontrarme- una chica de coletas y pelo naranja se quejaba de la persona que estaba frente a ella.**_

_**-Lo siento ¿sí?, que gruñona eres, si sé perfectamente que estás feliz de verme- dijo Hayate revolviendo el pelo de la chica frente a ella.**_

_**-Hm, te equivocas de persona ¿para qué me llamaste?-empujó los brazos de la otra, mostrando disgusto por esos actos infantiles.**_

_**-Quiero presentarte a una amiga- dijo Hayate con un poco de seriedad.**_

_**-Ah, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Teana Lanster, soy de primero. Tú debes ser Fate-san-hizo una reverencia sonrió con ánimos.**_

_**-¿Eh?-Fate nuevamente se llevaba una sorpresa.**_

_**-¿Ya la conocías?- incluso Hayate estaba sorprendida.**_

_**-Sí, Subaru a menudo me habla de su grupo de amigos-comentó aún sonriente.**_

_**-¿Subaru-chan?-inquirió Hayate.**_

_**- Vamos en el mismo grupo- señaló el salón en que se encontraban.**_

_**-Mu-Mucho gusto, Teana- Fate sonrió.**_

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Hayate fue sacada de sus recuerdos al escuchar la silla moverse. -Bueno, me tengo que ir- Miyuki se levantó de la silla y avanzó hacia la salida – Me despides de tus hermanos.

-Ah, sí, igualmente saludos a Nanoha-chan- se despidió.

La conversación que había tenido con la hermana mayor de Nanoha le había traído viejos recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando vio a Fate por primera vez en la escuela, de cómo consiguió personas para que fueran sus amigos, de como poco a poco Fate sonreía más. -Pero no confío en ella…- dijo esto pensando en la hermana de Nanoha – supongo que tendré que terminar mi tarea sola. Fate-chan por tu bien será mejor que vuelvas… ¡Quiero perder mi tiempo contigo!- subió a su cuarto y continuó trabajando.

Pasados unos minutos, a lo lejos de esas calles, sobre unos columpios estaban Miyuki y alguien más.

-No cabe duda que es Hija del general-.

-Tiene bastante parecido ¿sabes?, desde sus bromas hasta lo deductivo y analítico, pero es una chica muy buena, Nanoha-chan estará bien, al menos un poco más de tiempo-.

-Me pregunto qué pensó papá al enviarla a esta escuela-.

-Kyou-chan…- posó su mano sobre un muchacho bastante parecido a ella.

-Por cierto ¿como está Nanoha?-.

-Ya está mejor, ha estado practicando subiendo y bajando los escalones jajaja es algo realmente divertido verla así, como cuando era pequeña y dependía de nosotros-.

-Hmmm esos tiempos, quisiera poder volver a ese entonces-.

-Sí…-.

-Señorita, su madre la espera en el comedor-Uno apareció por la entrada a la habitación, por no decir celda, de Fate.

-Sí, gracias- Respondió si ánimos mientras Linit limpiaba unas heridas ocasionadas por las agujas que le habían enterrado en los brazos y otras partes del cuerpo en la última prueba, según Jail, para aprovechar mejor la información de su creación.

Fate cerró los ojos y por un momento vio una niña castaña que tomaba su mano y le sonreía en medio de un pasillo en llamas, en el zoológico.

-Alicia…-

X_x_x_x_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Bueno por fin un capítulo más. Nunca pensé que eso de una vez al año sí se cumpliría jajajajajaja.

En fin, espero con ansias la próxima vez que se me ocurra escribir.

Woooo! Más personajes hacen acto de precensia! Y el misterio cobra forma.

Saludos a los lectores y gracias por los reviews n_


	11. cap 8: Al otro lado de su sonrisa

-Entonces las veo luego- se despidió Miyuki cerrando la puerta.

-Aaahhh…- suspiró – parece que ya se nos acabó el descanso- dijo tomando una pequeña mochila.

-Nyahaha y aún tenemos que hacer todas las tareas- respondió.

-Bueno, eso también, pero admite que mis apuntes te han servido- ahora guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-Sí, pero me ha dejado algo sorprendida que tus apuntes en historia sean tan limpios y que en las demás materias sean un desorden- sonrió recordando los garabatos que había encontrado en la mayoría de las hojas.

-¡Bueno, pero te han servido!- se quejó mientras veía a Nanoha cerrar la puerta de su casa.

-Nyahahaha Hayate-chan eres muy divertida-dijo Nanoha riéndose aún.

-Ok eso ya lo sé, todo mundo me lo dice jajaja – rió por un momento para pasar directo al llanto fingido - ¡de veras, mis apuntes los hice lo mejor posible!-.

- Y así es, solo que esos dibujos son un poco… bueno…- continuó caminando.

-Sí sí, Fate-chan me lo dice todo el tiempo, ¡GAAA! – Revolvió su cabello con las manos- ¡Esto me enloquece!- sacó la goma que llevaba en el bolsillo de su short y la lanzó con toda sus fuerzas a una dirección conocida por ambas chicas- ¡Ya vuelve Fate-chan!-.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-De cualquier forma, insisto en que deberías ser un poco más sincera con tus sentimientos- se quitó los anteojos al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-Mh… mira quien lo dice, el muchacho que recibe un flechazo de una recién llegada que por cierto es menor que él por seis años, vaya que sabios consejos me das- dijo sarcásticamente, su mirada se enfocaba en las diminutas letras que parecían infinitas en ese grueso libro que leía.

-Jajaja sí, supongo que tienes razón- dijo el muchacho colocándose nuevamente los anteojos, - pero ¿sabes? Tú y yo no hacemos tan mala pareja – sonrió tomando la mano de la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

Frente a frente en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, se encontraban platicando tranquilamente.

-Yuuno…- .

-¿Sí, Carim?- le sonrió de la manera más seductora posible.

-No bromees- sonrió con dulzura apretando con todas sus fuerzas la mano de su amigo.

Detrás de los dos varios alumnos miraban con emoción la escena tan romántica que se sucedía en la biblioteca, se escuchaban los murmullos y el sin número de gritos, siempre que se reunían pasaba lo mismo, después de todo en el instituto se sabía que esos dos eran una bonita pareja llena de amor.

-… Qué equivocados están si piensan que me estás correspondiendo jajajaja- rió como si nada pasara.

-Aunque yo me estoy divirtiendo – el libro que leía ahora estaba olvidado, ella veía fijamente al muchacho y aunque todos los estudiantes que los veían en ese instante creyeran que era una expresión de amor, ellos dos sabían que ella le estaba rompiendo la mano en silencio.

-Aún así, creo que es una buena opción, después de todo soy el gran Yuuno Scrya y no hay alumna en esta institución que no se fije en mí, jajajaja- soltó suavemente la mano de su amiga y tomó uno de los tantos libros que estaban al lado de él.

-Todas menos Hayate y Fate- volvió a su lectura - ¡ah! ¿Será posible que esa chica Nanoha tampoco se fije en ti?- dijo sin apartar la vista de las letras.

-¡NOOO! ¡Por favor no digas eso!- el libro que el muchacho había tomado ahora estaba en el piso.

-Jajaja… Jaque mate – movió una pieza del ajedrez y rió bajamente.

-Bueno, supongo que hoy también te pagaré la cena- dijo mientras levantaba el libro.

**Cap 8**

**Al otro lado de su sonrisa**

-Aaahh…- Bostezó viendo que la enfermería de la escuela estaba cerca – no sé por qué siempre que visito a Shamal me da sueño, tal vez porque nunca pasa algo diver…-

-¡Auch!- se escuchó una voz del interior de la enfermería interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hayate.

-Espera un poco o si no te lastimarás más- esa era la voz de Shamal.

-¡¿Qué le haces a Nano… ¿ha?! – entró abriendo la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con una Signum sin camisa y con una larga cortada en su costado izquierdo.

-¡Ha-Hayate-chan! ¡No deberías entrar sin avisar!- reprendió Shamal con preocupación, en sus manos llevaba gasas y otras cosas.

-Hm… olvídalo- dijo Signum viendo seriamente a la menor- si venías por tu amiga ella fue a la cafetería a buscarte-.

-¿Cómo? -.

-Hai, ya está todo bien, revisé su tobillo y ya está perfectamente, me ha sorprendido la velocidad con que ha sanado considerando que apenas la semana pasada le retiré el yeso, estuvo esperándote pero como no llegabas dijo que te iría a buscar a la cafetería- dijo mientras limpiaba la herida – de cualquier forma Hayate-chan vigila que no se sobre esfuerce demasiado-.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, voy por ella- salió del lugar – por cierto Signum ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – preguntó desde la entrada.

-M… tuve un accidente mientras bajaba los escalones del cuarto piso – respondió entre quejas de dolor.

-Oh… bueno, hasta luego- cerró la puerta y se fue.

-Ella ya no es una niña – dijo Shamal mientras vendaba a su compañera.

-Pero es por su bien - ambas sabían que Hayate no les había creído.

-¡Oh! Hayate-chan ¿Dónde estabas? -.

-Lo siento lo siento, estaba en el gimnasio – se disculpó – Ah sí, Shamal dijo que te vigilara un rato más, así que señorita el día de hoy seguirá siendo escoltada por mi gran compañía- dijo señalándole dirección a la biblioteca.

-Nyahaha está bien, entonces vamos- comenzaron a caminar.

_*Tiruri tiruriruriruri tiruriruuuu* _

-¿Hu? Una llamada- revisó su celular, sus ojos mostraron la emoción al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Es de Fate-chan?- preguntó Nanoha.

-Un- asintió – ¡Fate-chan! Mira qué sorpresa y justo pensaba en ti jajajaja… -la risa se detuvo totalmente - ¿qué? - por un momento la alegría de su rostro desapareció – pero… ¿cómo lo…? - la llamada había terminado.

-¿Sucede algo Hayate-chan?- preguntó Nanoha preocupada.

-No… creo que no…-.

"_Hayate, lamento lo de Signum-san, lo… lo siento en verdad" _

Un incómodo silencio se creó en todo el camino hasta la biblioteca. Ni una de las dos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, Hayate meditaba las palabras dichas por su amiga y Nanoha se preguntaba qué sucedía con estas dos.

-¡Oh! Mira, allá está el bibliotecario – señaló al rubio – etto… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?- se preguntó Nanoha.

-Jajajajaja Yuuno, si te refieres al afeminado ese – Hayate intentaba no reír con fuerza pues seguramente la reprendería.

-¿Afe…? - Nanoha analizó las palabras, hasta que una rubia frente al de anteojos llamó su atención - ¡Ah! Fa… no espera- se detuvo.

-¿M? Jajajaja – Hayate rápidamente notó la confusión de la castaña, después de todo eso solía suceder – Es quien nos da la clase de Historia – informó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ellos.

-¡Ah! Ya la recuerdo, se llama Carim ¿verdad?- caminó tras su amiga.

-Sí, Carim Gracia-.

-Wow, hacen una bonita pareja- sonrió para si misma.

-¡NO! ¡Ni lo digas!- dijo Hayate sacudiendo a Nanoha de los hombros- ¡eso sería terrible!, ya no me podría burlar de él, es más tendría que respetarlo ¡respetarlo!– se detuvo a imaginar tal suceso- ¡QUE MIEDO!- siguió sacudiendo a su amiga.

-Nyahahaha…ha Hayate-chan… me estás mareando…- .

-Ups lo siento jeje- soltó a su amiga y continuó su camino.

Por otro lado el dúo de rubios seguía platicando plácidamente.

-Jajajaja entonces Vice dijo que la próxima que la vea le pondrá un entrenamiento especial jajajaja- el muchacho reía a carcajadas.

-Pero seguramente lo va a evadir de alguna forma… ya ves que es como una experta en evadir los deberes-.

-De eso no te preocupes mi preciosa amiga – guiñó un ojo a la rubia – ya que tú la vigilarás toda la semana, después de todo eres la profesora encargada de ese grupo- señaló asertivamente.

-Ay por Dios, ¿como hacen ustedes para involucrarme en sus problemas? Además tienen a Fate-chan de su lado, estoy segura de que si se lo piden a ella, aceptará gustosa- la rubia respondió con pesadez.

-Pero Carim, es un plan casi perfecto- insistió.

-Pero Yuuno ya les he dicho que no me interesa, que no importa lo que hagan esas cosas no funcionan así- dibujó un corazón en el aire.

-O….- alguien estaba detrás de la rubia y su amigo enmudeció al ver que unas manos cubrieron los ojos de su amiga.

-¿Quién soy?- susurró Hayate en el oído de Carim.

-¡WAAAA! – La profesora se levantó de inmediato. E_sa voz…_ - Ha-Hayate por favor no me des esos sustos- dijo presionando su pecho y respirando con dificultad, _esa voz que parecía seducirla siempre…_

-Jajajajajaja, Hayate harás que tenga un paro cardiaco jajajajaja y mira que sólo tú puedes hacerlo jajajaja- se burló el rubio.

-Buen día Yuuno-kun- dijo Nanoha al lado del mencionado.

-¿Eh?- el muchacho volteó solo para encontrarse con unos ojos marinos que lo hicieron temblar.

-¡WOOOW!- el muchacho lanzó el libro al aire, la sorpresa era tal. La pequeña estudiante sonriéndole como aquel día, recargada tan cerca de él que podía percibir un dulce aroma provenir de ella…

**¡Poc!**

-¡¿Yuuno kun estás bien?! El libro anteriormente arrojado ahora descansaba en la cabeza del bibliotecario.

-S…Sí, ¡Sí! Es decir ¡Sí señor! Digo… sí, ¡Estoy bien!- respondió totalmente nervioso.

-Jajajaja Yuuno-CHAN ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hayate burlonamente.

-Sí sí – el muchacho respondió todavía distraído – Oye espera ¿por qué me…?-.

-Disculpa el susto que te di- Hayate ingoró al muchacho y ahora hablaba con la otra rubia quien había tomado asiento nuevamente– es que te veías tan concentrada en tu plática y como tenía tiempo sin jugarte una broma pues me vi obligada jajajaja-.

-Me pregunto quien te habrá educado…- cruzo los brazos.

-Oh, disculpen ¿interrumpo algo?- ahora la directora hacía acto de presencia.

-Y hablando de…-Carim ahora miraba a la mujer frente a ellos.

-He recibido un informe urgente así que necesito que cooperen con esto – informó dirigiéndose a los rubios.

-Ahhh… bueno Nanoha-chan entonces nos tendremos que ir, con permiso de ustedes- se despidió empujando a su amiga.

-A… con permiso- se despidió también de los profesores.

-Vaya, eso de que luego les llegan trabajos de repente es molesto, me quita mi tiempo de diversión- dijo Hayate con disgusto.

-Nyhahaha pero está bien, de cualquier forma nosotras veníamos a buscar la información de la tarea – comentó Nanoha buscando la zona matemática.

-Boooo…. Pero es aburrido sin Fate-chan, me obliga a pensar sola – se quejó Hayate.

Ambas amigas caminaban tranquilamente hasta que una silueta frente a ellas llamó su atención, exactamente con el libro que ellas iban a buscar.

-Fate…- murmuró Hayate.

-Oh, Fate-chan – llamó Nanoha a la que estaba de pie frente a ellas dándoles la espalda.

-¿M? – volteó la mencionada, devolviendo el saludo cordialmente y con una gran sonrisa, nada común en ella.

-Hola Fate-chan, ¿Cómo te fue con tu familia?- Nanoha se acercó a la rubia con toda inocencia en la pregunta.

-¿Mi familia?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí, Hayate-chan me dijo que fuiste a visitar a tu familia – hablaba con emoción.

-Sí – sonrió con gentileza – fue muy divertido –acarició la cabeza de la castaña.

-Hola Fate-chan, ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó la otra.

-…-.

-¿Fate-Chan?-.

La rubia sólo se limitó a mirar a su amiga, en sus ojos no había señal de atención, sólo enojo.

-Ah, ya entiendo te diste cuenta que tomé todas tus apuntes sin permiso ¿verdad?-.

-¿Qué?, ¿Entraste otra vez a casa de Fate-chan sin avisar? – preguntó Nanoha con preocupación.

-Ya te dije, ella me dio la copia de la llave- dijo con orgullo, asegurando con eso la gran confianza que Fate tenía en ella - así que no veo problema-.

-Sobre la copia…- hablo Fate.

Ambas castañas reaccionaron.

-¿Me la puedes devolver? Por favor- dijo si dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?-.

-Por favor, ya me cansé de que entres a mi casa cada vez que quieres- seguía sonriendo a Nanoha.

-W… - Hayate miró con enojo a Fate - ¿por qué de repente?-.

-Como dije, ya me cansé- dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Nanoha y por fin miró a Hayate – por cierto, ¿les gustaría hacer la tarea conmigo? – sonrió a ambas.

-Claro… - respondió Hayate – total, tienes el último libro- dijo señalando el espacio vacío en ese estante.

-Oh… es verdad- dijo Nanoha viendo con sorpresa, ¿en qué momento prestó atención Hayate a ese detalle?

-Bien – sonrió alegre comenzando a avanzar hacia una de las mesas vacías- ¿qué les parece aquí? – tomó asiento.

Las otras dos le imitaron tomando asientos cercanos a ella.

-Fate-chan aquí tienes tu libreta- sacó Hayate de su mochila.

-Oh gracias – sonrió amigable.

-W…- Hayate sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo- ¿por qué sonríes tanto?- preguntó mostrando un poco de disgusto.

-¿M? ¿No es normal querer sonreír después de pasar tantos días sin ver a mi mejor amiga?- nuevamente sonrió.

-¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó con emoción lanzándose sobre su amiga.

-¡Oye! – Se quejó la rubia – nos llamarán la atención.

-Sí pero no importa, ¡soy feliz! –abrazaba a su amiga y en su sonrisa se veía la felicidad.

-Nyahaha son inesperadamente muy parecidas- se escuchó la voz de Nanoha en medio de las quejas de Fate intentando apartar a Hayate de su cuello.

-¿Eh? – dijeron ambas mirando a Nanoha quien mostraba total emoción.

-Para nada –dijo Fate, quitándose lentamente los brazos de Hayate- ella es asfixiante- dijo pesadamente.

-¿Verdad?- por el contrario Hayate estaba de acuerdo con Nanoha – además ¿sabías que Fate-chan fue quien me inició en eso de los juegos de consola?-volvió a abrazar a Fate antes de que esta reaccionara.

-Ha… ¡Hayate! ¡No lo digas, no lo digas! – por su pate Fate ahora era prisionera en el abrazo y no se podía mover.

-Fate-chan ¿te gustan esos juegos? – preguntó Nanoha.

-¿Eh? Ah… bueno… sí, aunque no los he jugado últimamente- se sonrojó.

-Wooow-.

Por un instante Hayate notó la emoción de Nanoha, después de todo ella no conocía muy bien a Fate, a pesar de que había sido cuidada por ella varios días.

-Muy bien, se abre la sesión de ¡pregúntale a Fate-chan!- se recargó en la cabeza de la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó con desaprobación en su voz.

-Vamos Fate-chan no seas tímida, además Nanoha-chan ya es parte del grupo y sería bueno que te conociera más-.

-Hayate…- la rubia lo dudó por un momento-¿segura?-.

-¡Claro!, después de todo soy tu mejor amiga, confía en mi - le sonrió.

-De acuerdo…- meditó por un segundo – entonces pregúntame lo que desees – sonrió enérgicamente.

-¿De veras?- dijo Nanoha dejando a un lado su libreta.

-Adelante- asintió.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- .

-¿Qué? Pues… creo que la que prepara Hayate jejejeje- Fate se sonrojó con la respuesta.

-Eso te pasa por no saber cocinar bien- reprendió Hayate.

-Te digo que tus métodos son extraños-.

-Bueno sí - hizo memoria de todas las veces que le había enseñado a Fate - no lo niego. Ok siguiente pregunta-.

-Etto… ¿Cuál es tu animal preferido?-.

-Ah… creo que los perros, es como dicen son el mejor amigo del hombre- señaló.

-Creí que tu mejor amiga era yo- Hayate jaló los mechones de pelo que se extendían en la frente de la rubia.

-Oye, duele…- se quejó – bien, bien después de ti, me gustan los perros- con la respuesta Hayate sonrió- Siguiente pregunta- miró a Nanoha quien también sonreía.

-¿En qué club estás?-.

-Ninguno- dijo sin bacilar.

-¿Qué?-.

-No soy buena en deportes, la lectura me aburre y no, no me interesa entrar a algún club, ¿Y tú?- preguntó con interés.

-Estoy en el de tenis-.

-Ya veo, entonces Subaru debe estar muy contenta, le agradas mucho-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Un, un día me estuvo contando sobre ti y tu estilo de juego-.

-Pero no he practicado aquí, después de aquel día todavía tengo prohibido hacer deportes por un tiempo nyahaha- posó su mano en la nuca, de algún modo era algo problemático.

-Oh, lo lamento- recordó el accidente de aquel día.

Hayate por su parte era invisible para ellas y eso era bueno, después de todo parecía que solo ella sabía la situación que le preocupaba, algo que según ella, todavía no sabían por si mismas y que sin embargo en ese momento se comenzaba a desenvolver … gracias a ella.

-No pasa nada, fue un accidente además ya estoy totalmente bien- dijo con orgullo.

-Bueno, espero verte jugar pronto, al parecer ella ya te ha visto juga antes en uno de los torneos escolares del año pasado; entonces otra pregunta-.

-Ah sí, ¿En serio vives sola?-.

Una punzada atravesó a la rubia, no esperaba esa pregunta, cosa que notó la que seguía recargada en ella – Síp – sonrió – en estos momentos vivo sola pero mi familia me ha dicho que pronto vendrán a pasar un tiempo conmigo- esa respuesta sorprendió a las dos castañas.

-¿De veras? – preguntó Hayate con preocupación.

-Así es – respondió Fate aún sonriendo.

-¡Que bien! Felicidades Fate-chan – dijo Nanoha con alegría.

-Gracias-.

-Ojalá algún día los conozca, el día que acompañé a Hayate-chan a tu casa noté que no había fotografías de tu familia, ella dijo que eso es porque esa casa recién la habían adquirido, ¿De qué trabajan tus padres?-.

-Ah… m… investigadores, científicos, podría decirse- dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿M?- Nanoha notó la reacción en su amiga – Fate-chan ¿no te llevas bien con tus padres?-.

-Sí, podría decirse que esa es la razón, es solo que hace tiempo que no venían y eso me pone un poco nerviosa… jeje…- inclinó el rostro.

-Que bien, entonces debes disfrutarlos ahora que vengan, Ya sé ¿que te parece si les organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida?- opinó con entusiasmo.

-Alto, alto, alto ahí- Hayate tomo el asiento más próximo. - Tenemos un problema con eso, los padres de Fate-chan son personas muy ocupadas y cuando viajan siempre llegan noche, así que no creo que se pueda- concluyó.

-Oh… que mal, lo siento-.

-No pasa nada- sonrió la rubia.

-Fate-chan ¿tienes hermanos?-.

Ahora un golpe directo, el corazón le comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad, ¿Cuándo alguien le preguntaba algo así de repente?, pero ahora que lo recordaba era verdad esa persona frente a ella no sabía nada…

-Sí, tengo una hermana, es mayor que yo, es muy linda y amigable- ni ella misma sabía lo que decía, pero en esos momentos solo una sonrisa se trazaba en sus recuerdos, una voz que la invitaba a jugar y unos brazos que la llevaban lejos de todo…

-Genial, si es hermana de Fate-chan debe ser una persona muy agradable, cuando venga podríamos salir las cuatro a pasear- tomó la mano de Fate quien reaccionó ante esa acción.

- Ella…no vendrá- dijo alejando suavemente su mano, Nanoha notó el cambio de ánimo de su amiga.

Con la situación como iba Hayate sabía que Fate un vez que abría su corazón a alguien… -Su hermana está en otro lugar así que no puede venir- ahora Nanoha y Fate la miraban atentas.

-Así es – sonrió con pesadez- mi hermana está muy lejos y no puede venir pero espero que algún día venga-.

Era notoria la incomodidad que sentía la rubia con ese tema y aunque por un momento Manoha quiso preguntar el ¿Por qué? Prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Ooh, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Fate-chan desde cuando conoces a Hayate-chan?- preguntó nuevamente emocionada- porque parece que se conocen desde hace mucho-.

Una pregunta fácil, nada que temer -Bueno la conozco de la infancia -.

-¿En serio? ¡Que emoción! Y todavía son amigas, eso sí que es una larga amistad nyahaha-.

-Bueno no exactamente, al principio le caía mal a Fate-chan jajaja cada vez que le hablaba ella me ignoraba, pero nada es imposible para mi y poco a poco fui ganándome su corazón jajajaja- dicho esto besó la mejilla de la rubia.

-¿El corazón de quien?- dijo Fate con falsa intriga, empujando la cabeza de Hayate hasta encontrarla con la mesa.

-Oye oye que no hemos hecho nada de la tarea- ahora Hayate cambiaba el tema, intentando levantarse.

-Nyahahaha es verdad-.

La risa entre las tres era muestra de que la estaban pasando bien, entre números y comentarios fuera de lugar, ese momento era especial por alguna razón, y su alegría era tal que no notó el momento en que alguien las vigilaba.

Algo nuevo estaba por llegar, pero ninguna de las tres podría saberlo en ese momento, ni siquiera Fate Testarossa, ni siquiera Hayate Yagami, mucho menos Nanoha…

Un bostezo se escuchó en la calle casi oscura alumbrada tenuemente por un poste – Que cansada estoy-.

-Es verdad, fue agotador-.

-¿En serio? Yo me he divertido jejeje- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Dos castañas clavaron su mirada en la rubia que sonreía.

-Fate-chan en serio quiero golpearte, pero en estos momentos no tengo energías… así que será mañana-Hayate continuó caminando arrastrando sus pies mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Fate, quien caminaba frente a ellas.

-Jejeje pero mañana es domingo-.

-Demonios…- dijo sin ánimos – que cansada estoy…- sus ojos estaban casi cerrados.

-Ah, mi casa está en esta dirección- señaló Nanoha, dirección contraria a la zona donde vivían las otras dos.

-OK, entonces te visitaremos mañana como de costumbre, hasta maña…-.

-Te acompañamos – dijo Fate, comenzando a caminar cerca de la otra.

-¡Pero estoy cansada!- se quejó Hayate.

-Puedes no venir- sonrió Fate.

-Eso ni hablar, voy con ustedes-.

-Nyahaha, disculpame Hayate-chan-.

-Nah, no te preocupes, estas cosas son muy de Fate-chan, ya estoy acostumbrada- recargó sus brazos en la nuca.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a casa de la castaña, para suerte de ellas su hermana ya había llegado, estuvieron un rato en el lugar y poco después se despidieron, dejando la promesa de ir a visitarla el día siguiente. Ahora tendrían un largo rato para aclarar cosas que en la biblioteca fueron confusas, comenzando por una en especial que no dejaba de martillar en la mente de Yagami.

-¿Qué tus padres vienen a visitarte?-.

-Síp, ¿no es increíble? – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿En verdad te emociona?- preguntó con disgusto, esa personalidad tan alegre no era de su amiga.

-Kaa-san dijo que estará muy contenta de vivir conmigo – dijo con emoción, como un niño que ha recibido un premio.

-¿Tu madre? Jajajajaja- Echo a reír de forma irónica – no, ya deja de bromear-.

-Es real – dijo ahora con molestia - ¿por qué no me crees?- .

-Porque desde que conozco a tu madre, ella nunca ha dicho cosas como tal- dijo como si retara a la otra a contradecirle.

-Creí que a ti también te alegraría…- dijo con pesimismo.

- Y así sería de no ser porque conocemos a esa mujer-.

-Esa mujer es mi madre- dijo Fate encarando a Hayate.

-Bueno bueno, ya, pues tu madre no me agrada- evadió a Fate y continuó caminando.

-Pero te puede agradar si le das una oportunidad- sugirió Fate, aunque más que sugerencia parecía petición.

-No pasa nada si lo intentamos- se resignó Hayate, normalmente no se le veía a su amiga así de contenta y no quería verla perder esa sonrisa - ¿Cuándo viene?-.

-Jjejeje gracias, ella vendrá en un mes-.

-Un mes, significa que te tengo un mes para mi sola- analizó la situación. - ¿Te divertiste allá?- cambió la conversación.

-Sí, kaa-san me enseñó muchas cosas sobre la genética - hablaba con emoción.

-Oh…- dijo con desánimo mientras miraba los ojos de la rubia, ¿había algo extraño o era el efecto de la noche?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿me devuelves mi llave?-.

-¿Eh? Creí que era broma- se detuvo repentinamente.

-No, de verdad quiero que me la devuelvas- se detuvo volteando a ver a su amiga.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque me molesta que entres a casa y hagas lo que quieras-.

-Eso es mentira, fuiste tú quien me la dio- se molestó.

-Pero ya no me agrada- respondió.

-W… si no me dices el por qué, entonces no te la daré-.

-Entonces te reto-.

-¿Un reto? jajaja, nuestra Fate-chan se ha vuelto más agresiva, acepto tu reto – dijo con emoción – ¿de qué trata?-.

-Si gano, me devolverás la llave sin objeción alguna- dijo Fate con toda seriedad.

-Si gano, me quedaré con la llave y me dirás por qué no quieres que la tenga- amenazó Hayate con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-El reto es una carrera hasta mi casa- dijo Fate ahora sonriendo victoriosa.

Por su parte la otra dejó de sonreír y reclamó- ¡¿Una carrera?! Eso es injusto-.

-Pero ya habías aceptado-.

-¡Pero no se vale! ¡Tu casa está a casi una hora caminando, corriendo no sería la gran diferencia y por muy veloz que sea mi límite sería casi media hora tal vez menos! – tocó su pecho.

-No es mi problema estar aceptando antes de saber de qué se trata-.

-Eso es muy bajo, más viniendo de ti…- se siguió quejando.

-Entonces ¿lista?-preguntó Fate, tomando posición.

-¿Sabías que me estás poniendo en una situación muy difícil?, pero será tu responsabilidad, así que atente a las consecuencias…- dijo Hayate con gran molestia.

-¡YA!-.

Ambas comenzaron a correr, durante un tramo del camino fueron a la misma distancia pero eso estaba por cambiar, apenas en la primer esquina que dieron vuelta la rubia rebasó a la otra, Hayate en verdad era veloz, pero Fate…

En otro tramo Hayate difícilmente logró ir suficientemente cerca de la otra, pero no podía rebasarla, iba a perder, no porque no pudiera lograrlo pero su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir la gran presión que de momentos la hizo tambalear y querer detenerse.

A los pocos minutos de sus primeros dolores Hayate se detuvo, una fuerte punzada tomó a su pecho por sorpresa, aunque ella sabía que eso podía suceder, no pensó que en verdad ocurriría de esa forma, veía a su amiga alejarse y de repente gritó con todas sus fuerzas viendo a su amiga darse la vuelta y regresar corriendo a auxiliarla.

-¡Hayate!- Fate regresó rápido al notar que su amiga había caído de repente en medio de la carrera – ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó mientras veía que su amiga seguía presionando su pecho.

-….te-cha…- apenas un susurro pudo escucharse, el aire le comenzaba a faltar, ella sabía que no debía correr, no tanto tiempo ni de esa manera irresponsable, pero algo no le agradaba de la situación, por su amiga…- Fa….- se inclinaba más y más en el pavimento.

-¡Hayate! – por su parte Fate sujetó a su amiga antes de que esta cayera – Hayate….- rápidamente sacó su celular y llamó, por suerte a quien había llamado estaba increíblemente cerca y llegaría en menos de un minuto – Hayate… resiste- tomo la mochila de su amiga y comenzó a buscar algo, no estaba ahí, ahora buscó el los bolsillos del short mientras veía cómo su amiga poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia – Lo siento… no quería llegar a este extremo pero… créeme que es por tu bienestar…- sacó una llave y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

En ese momento Hayate ya no le respondía.

-¡Fate-chan ¿Cómo está?!- Shamal bajó de un auto el cual era conducido por Signum.

-Acaba de perder el conocimiento, lo siento- dijo mientras llevaba a su amiga a la parte trasera del auto- ¿estará bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, de aquí en adelante yo me encargo – dijo mientras atendía a su sobrina.

-Signum, ¿le duele mucho la herida?- se asomó a la ventana del piloto.

-No es nada que temer- dijo tocando su costado herido.

-Fate-chan todo está bien, si quieres puedes ir a casa y gracias por avisarnos- sonrió la rubia que se encontraba atrás.

-De acuerdo, entonces con su permiso- comenzó a caminar perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la calle.

-Ey Shamal-.

-Gomen, pero Hayate es más importante en este momento, Fate-chan la obligó a sobre esforzar su corazón-.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –azotó el volante del auto- ¡¿Se supone que una madre manipule a sus hijos como si fueran marionetas?!- ahora dentro del auto golpeó el volante.

-Signum… Fate-chan es fuerte, de alguna forma podrá con esto-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Eso espero…- dijo cerrando los ojos y recargándose sobre su asiento de copiloto – quiero confiar en ella…-.

_-Oye, ¿tú eres Fate?- alguien llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo._

_-…- una niña rubia se encontraba sentada en una larga banca, su brazo estaba vendado y su frente tenía una gasa. _

_-Jajaja tu hermana tenía razón, eres muy tímida- una niña en una silla de ruedas se acercó. Su pelo era castaño algo oscuro y un poco largo, con un adorno en un mechón.- Me llamo Hayate, ¿como te llamas?- le extendió su mano._

_-… lo siento- la pequeña niña bajó de la banca y echó a correr a uno de los cuartos._

_-¿Lo siente?- seguía con su mano extendida._

_-Ya volviste, ¿cómo está papá?- una niña rubia recostada en una cama con varios aparatos alrededor suyo llamó a la pequeña que estaba sentada bajo su cama._

_-No me dejaron verlo, dijeron que no dejan que los niños entren ahí…- dijo cubriendo su rostro recargado en sus rodillas._

_-¿Y mamá?- _

_-Ah, mamá preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas bien-._

_Una mascarilla de oxígeno fue el único ruido en el cuarto._

_-Alicia, ¿Cuándo te quitarán esa cosa? Me da miedo-._

_-La enfermera dijo que pronto- dijo la niña en la cama._

_-Quiero ver a papá- unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer en la pequeña bata de la niña que estaba sentada junto a la misma cama._

_-Ne, Fate-chan-._

_-¿M?-._

_-Hoy conocí a una amiga-._

_-Oh, hola aquí estabas - la niña en silla de ruedas llamó desde la entrada del cuarto._

_-Hayate-chan- la niña en cama saludó._

_-¿Ella… es tu amiga?- preguntó limpiando las lágrimas._

_-Sí-sonrió – y quiere ser tu amiga también-._

-Lo siento… Hayate….- Fate se encontraba llorando en su cama, una vieja memoria de una persona que le regaló a su primera amiga… - pero de verdad… es lo mejor - entre sollozos miraba esa llave que momentos atrás le había quitado, esperaba que lo entendiera, ¿pero como decirle que su deseo estaba tan cerca que decidió ser capaz de lo que fuera, sin importar qué? Una pequeña luz le había sido entregada y no la desperdiciaría, a como diera lugar.

No, eso ya no era algo normal, comenzó a reír como si de un chiste se tratara, hasta podría pensar que estaba planeado, esa alegría era una mentira, pero era verdad que de algún modo se sentía feliz… algo la hacía sonreír, algo que no tenía nombre más que el de su hermana…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Mis notas:**

Hola, pues aquí dejando un cap más, sigo tardando XD y no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto pero en fin, finalmente lo hice siii n.n ahora quejas comentarios sugerencias me gustaría saberlo, dudas también XD.

Agradezco a quienes leen esta historia y bueno sin más me retiro hoy.

Saludos y que tengan buen día.


	12. Cap 91: Frágil: el primer encuentro

A partir de este capítulo donde encuentren estos símbolos:

oración

los personajes están utilizando comunicadores

MSLN no me pertenece, etc, etc, etc.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Más de prisa, más de prisa!- cambió la velocidad al máximo y pisó el acelerador, iban en una curva.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-

-¡Wohooooooooo!-

-¡Chrono detenteeee!- cerró fuertemente los ojos y deseó no haber ido con ese maniático, pero era necesario. Se sujetaba con fuerza, como un gato que está a punto de caer de un árbol.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Aquí viene el puente!- Estaban probando un nuevo circuito que recientemente se utilizaría en la carrera a realizar dentro de unas semanas.

-¡Por el amor de amy, detenteeeeeee!- y finalmente chocaron contra el muro de contención.

-¡Ufff! ¡Eso fue extremo!- el chico salió del auto y se quitó el casco, seguido por su invitada.

Un fin de semana, en un circuito de autos de carreras, crhono y hayate tienen una conversación bastante seria, el tema: Fate y su última visita.

-Entonces… *jadeo* sabes… *jadeo* qué pasó… *jadeo* con fate-chan?- apenas podía mantenerse en pie, ese tipo de emociones seguían siendo demasiado fuertes para ella.

-La verdad que no, mi madre no se ha comunicado conmigo, al parecer fate no la ha visitado-

Tomaron asiento en las gradas y siguieron platicando, al parecer nadie sabía qué había pasado con fate esos días en compañía de su madre.

Cap 9.1

Frágil: El primer encuentro

~En algún lugar de la ciudad~

-¡Fate-chan mira!- nanoha llevaba a fate de la muñeca, llevaban casi dos horas caminando sin rumbo y a pesar de las casi dos horas estaban disfrutando el momento – un hurón – ahora están en una tienda de mascotas - ¿no es lindo?-

-No me gustan los hurones- fate se disculpó – ¡oh! ¡Mira, un hámster! – como por magia, su expresión cambió, parecía una niña – ¡Haya…! – cuando volteó a ver a su acompañante recordó que llevaba varios días sin hablarle a hayate, y todos sus amigos lo habían notado.

-Hehe… Creo que… sería mejor si hayate-chan estuviera con nosotras, ¿por qué no le hablas? – incluso nanoha, que apenas se había vuelto amiga suya, lo podía saber – no sé si hayate-chan haya hecho algo que te moleste o si tú hayas hecho algo que molestase a hayate-chan pero, cuando tienes amigos tan preciados como ella lo mejor es disculparte pronto y arreglar las cosas – nanoha sonreía con un poco de melancolía.

La rubia agachó la mirada, intentando sonreír, ella sabía por qué las cosas estaban así, en efecto todo era su culpa "como siempre" pensaba eso una y otra vez; se sentía tan vulnerable ahora que alguien le decía lo que deseaba escuchar y por eso… - no… no es nada, cuando hayate quera, volverá a hablarme como antes, después de todo… - nanoha acarició la cabeza de fate – después de todo… somos amigas, ¿no?- y fate comenzó a llorar.

"¡¿Por qué estoy llorando?! ¡Y frente a una desconocida, frente a alguien que ni siquiera sabe la verdad! Esto es humllante… Fate, eres una idiota…" cubrió sus ojos con su mano mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Fate-chan… - nanoha la abrazó.

-Perdóname por favor *sollozo* - abrazó a nanoha, la abrazó como si fuera hayate – perdóname… *sollozo* Alicia… - esta última palabra la dijo en un susurro entrecortado, nanoha pudo escuchar apenas y el abrazo siguió largo rato hasta que la rubia dejara de llorar.

**#FLASHBACK#**

**FATE POV**

**Recuerdo que ese día mi mascota apareció descuartizada dentro del congelador, sobre el cadáver hecho pedazos estaba una nota de mi madre: "No vuelvas a desobedecerme".**

**Corrí a casa de hayate, no me importaba que fuera más de medianoche, estaba aterrada, ¿qué tan lejos podían llegar las amenazas de mi madre? Cuando vi a hayate solo pude abrazarla, quería protegerla… ¿pero de quién, de mí? **

**-¿Fate-chan? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- fueron las únicas palabras que dijo toda esa noche. **

**A la mañana siguiente me encargué de deshacerme del cadáver de mi mascota, un pequeño perro de apenas cuatro meses… no podría soportar perder a alguien más… no quería perder a alguien más.**

**#FIN DEL FLASHBACK#**

-¿Sabes? – el silencio fue roto por la voz de la castaña – en el lugar donde vivía… era difícil para mí tener amigos, *suspiro* siempre estaba sola, no importaba lo que hiciera para acercarme a ellos, después de que mi madre falleciera… -

-¿Qué le pasó a tu mamá?-

-¿Eh? Ah… m, la verdad no lo recuerdo bien, pero me han dicho que fue un accidente, nyahaha eso es todo lo que sé- después de reír – pero eso no es lo que te quiero decir, fate-chan –

~De vuelta con hayate y chrono~

-Después de que fuera a casa… mi madre no quiso decirme nada al respecto, parece que siguen buscándola –

-Jeh… y fate-chan no quiere ayudar – siguen sentados en las gradas, hayate mueve sus piernas de un lado a otro, chrono está escribiendo algo en su móvil – de cualquier forma, gracias por la información, creo que me tengo que ir – se puso de pie y limpió su short – nuevamente gracias y por favor, en cuanto tengas más información avísame-

-¡Claro! – Movió su mano en señal de despedida – ¡Hayate!-

-¿Sí?- la chica giró.

-¡Salúdame a mi prima!- sonrió y bajó de las gradas, volvió a su práctica en el circuito.

Chrono Harlaown, como decía el cartel en la lista de prácticas de ese día, primo de fate testarossa; su madre, Lindy Harlaown, hermana menor del fallecido padre de Fate.

Hayate continuó caminando, afuera del lugar la esperaba su hermano, recargado en el auto.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó zafira, cruzado de brazos.

-Él tampoco sabe sobre lo que sucedió esos días- entraron al auto.

~Casa Takamachi~

Miyuki, ¿sabes dónde está nanoha?

-Está dando un paseo con adivina quién- miyuki se ataba los cordones de sus tenis.

¡¿Quéee? ¿Y cómo la dejaste ir sola con ese monstruo?!

-Kyou-chan… fate-chan no es un monstruo –

¿Que no es un monstruo? ¿Ya olvidaste quién asesinó a nuestra madre?

-¡Oye!- le reprendió – no estamos seguros de eso, recuérdalo kyou-chan, no hay pruebas de que haya sido, por lo menos, un intento de asesinato-

De acuerdo, disculpa

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente punto?-

Actualmente parece haber disturbios en el cuadrante 17-34B

-Eso es cerca de donde nanoha-chan está-

¡¿Qué?!

~Con nanoha y fate~

Cerca del lugar se escucha una explosión, nanoha abraza a fate y esta le cubre el rostro por el fuerte ventarrón ocasionado por la explosión.

Los gritos se escuchan alrededor, mujeres, niños y personas en sus autos se mueven despavoridos.

-¿Fate-chan?- fate abraza con fuerza a nanoha y su cuerpo comienza a temblar, nanoha no sabe por qué fate tiembla así, tal vez por la explosión, pero si fuera así…

"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?" Fate aprieta con fuerza su mandíbula, ella conoce a la perfección esa sensación; pronto frente a ellas y en medio de la cortina de polvo levantada por la explosión aparece un muchacho, caminando con bastante calma "¡…Maldición! …"

-¡Fate-chan, debemos irnos de aquí, el lugar es peligroso!- nanoha la toma de la mano y comienzan a correr.

-Ufufu… ojou-sama no quiere jugar con nosotros- el chico sonríe de lado y una nueva explosión se presenta detrás de él.

-¡¿Viste a ese sujeto? Estaba armado!- seguían corriendo, nanoha iba guiando.

-Nanoha… - fate se dejó llevar.

-¡Fate-chan, como sean las cosas, debes aclarar todo con tus amigos, no importa lo que pase, si ellos son importantes para ti entonces no hay por qué dudar al respecto! Te lo aseguro… después podrías arrepentirte si no lo haces… - se detuvieron en un callejón, obviamente nanoha no conocía el laberinto que podía a ser ese lugar para alguien que lleva tan poco tiempo viviendo ahí.

**#FLASHBACK#**

**-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí!- **

**-Pero… Alicia-chan-**

**-¡Ya te dije, no vuelvas a hablarme! Lo que dijo mi padre es verdad, no pueden confiar en esa familia, siempre corres el peligro de que…**

**#FIN DEL FLASHBACK#**

-Haaah~ la encontré ojou-sama hehehe… -

-¡Nanoha!- en cuestión de segundos una nueva explosión se escuchó y el callejón fue destruido, en medio de los escombros y el polvo se encontraba fate, protegiendo a nanoha - ¿te… te encuentras bien?- preguntó mientras una tira de sangre se dejaba caer de su brazo.

-….- nanoha estaba en shock, cubriendo sus oídos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, al mirar arriba, estaba fate, sonriendo… sujetando lo que segundos antes era un muro de concreto, mientras de su cabeza más sangre caía, formando más líneas rojas en su blanca piel –fate... chan…-

-No sabía que este tipo de ataques fueran suficientes para herir el cuerpo de ojou-sama- seguía sonriendo lanzando y atrapando una esfera.

-Será mejor que te vayas de aquí si quieres seguir con vida…- fate miró de manera asesina al joven que estaba frente a ellas. Con un movimiento, se deshizo del muro que estaba sobre ellas.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A: **

**Y decía que a mediados de julio, sí como no ¬¬**

**El próximo capítulo espero tenerlo para finales de agosto (debía ser para mediados pero dado que tardé con este, lo he reconsiderado).**

**Y sé que es corto en comparación de los anteriores pero creo que si quiero avanzar deberé hacer cortos los siguientes capítulos. Mis disculpas. Y ya sin más.**

**Saludos. *bebiendo una taza de té***


End file.
